Tri Blood
by WhiteLiliy91
Summary: What if Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo had an extra companion? What does she have to do with their past and Why is Goku so fond of her? She's beautiful and has great skill but is she truly friend or foe? OC x Sanzo Party. I do not own Saiyuki.
1. West

Prologue thoughts

* * *

A task, that was what I was given. I knew my past but my future had yet to be determined, surely she sent me as an addition for the entertainment. However I could not pass at the chance to feel the happiness that came with his innocence, even if I had to deal with the others...

That's how I ended up at the temple... that's how the journey began...

* * *

Chapter One - West

"Lady Rayla, Monk Sanzo has asked for your presence." says one of the monks that work at the temple.

The women known as Rayla turns around, her long mid back length black hair swinging as she turned. Her violet eyes held suspicion, it was very rare Sanzo ever informed her of anything other than they were going somewhere. It has been 5 years since she has now been at his and Goku's side, helping on missions. Ray was dressed in skin tight black halter that held a cut out diamond shape on her chest. Black Japanese Shrine Maiden pants were draped loosely around her curvy hips and a purple sash around her waist that held her two katana's. she tied her long hair into a braid before heading down the hall to Sanzo's room. The monks spend most of their time avoiding her since she was not supposed to be there how ever no one really argued with Sanzo so she was permitted to stay by his side.

She opened the door but Sanzo didn't look up, it hardly surprised her. "Come here." though she already stood infront of him with with an annoyed look on her face. "The three aspects have another mission and I need you and the monkey child to come with me. Now normally I would have no qualms leaving you to rot," her glare deepened which was ignored, "But I was told that I needed to go with us... sadly."

"What's the mission?" She asked bluntly knowing she would be informed of little, The secrets didn't bother her since she had her own to hide. She would still follow him despite her annoyance.

"We need to meet up with Hakkai and Gojyo and go to India." was his only answer, the bored look never leaving his face.

She raised a perfect eyebrow, "That's it?"

"Yes." She frowns. "Now go tell Goku."

"Have you ever heard of please?"

"Do you want me to kill you?"

Rayla smirks, "I'm not interested in your fore-play."

"JUST GO!" Sanzo yelled as she calmly leaves door slamming behind her as Sanzo lights a smoke. "This is going to be hell..."

* * *

When Rayla found Goku, He was just up in a tree with the other monks surrounding the bottom telling him to get down and not to eat the peaches that were meant as offerings for the Merciful Goddess. She couldn't help but smile at his innocence and large appetite, the boy made her smile everyday making her life that much brighter. Though it was clear Sanzo would be angry and use his "old man fan" as she refereed to it as.

"Goku. Get down from there before Sanzo beats you with 'the old man fan'."

"But Ray-Ray, I'm so hungry!" he yelled at her.

She sighed, "We have work to do..."

He merely stuck his tongue out at her, she sighed again. Rayla had difficulty getting mad at that boy, He was different but something she felt was kind and caring from him. In some ways she was a like mother but never actually took up that post. Feeling a presence behind her she turned to find the blond Priest standing behind her with his usual blank stare. "What's he doing now." he says in his usually exhausted tone.

"Your companion feels entitled to partake in some of the local produce." says one monk. Another with a mustache ads his bit, "These are an offering to the Merciful Goddess. Get him down now!"

"A peach is a peach is a peach, get over it." Goku called down

Sanzo started explaining to the first monk saying that Goku wasn't a companion that it was just guilt by association. "Get down Goku. Dinner's over. Let's go."

The two begin to walk away from the crowd knowing Goku would follow, "Where are we going." Goku jumps down to follow Sanzo and Rayla "Are you taking me to a real restaurant? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?" He inquires jumping up and down from all sides of the two.

*sigh*

"SHUT UP!" Sanzo yells hitting Goku with his paper fan as expected, Rayla shakes her head before pulling Goku to her other side from harm of the cranky monk.

Goku holds his head in pain, "What the hell was that for?" he complained.

Sanzo glares sending chills down Goku's spine "Just shut up and get changed or I'll do it again. And if you don't do it, I'm leaving you behind."

"How could one as holy as Sanzo," a monk behind the trio started. "Ever consort himself with such an unruly child?"

_Sanzo? Holy? These guys don't know him..._

"Add in the disrespect of allowing a women in this holy temple." another shakes his head

"What I allow and don't allow and pick up and throw out is none of your business." Sanzo states with his death glare in full play making the other monks pale.

"Pick up?" Goku asked. "What do you mean, like a disease?"

"Just SHUT UP and GET READY!" Sanzo yells at him making Goku quickly hurry away to do as told, "Why can't you teach him anything?" he then demands of her.

Rayla smirks walking past him, "I think he's perfect the way he is" she stop a few feet away looked of her shoulder, "Besides I love the irritation he brings you."

She doesn't even flinch as he fired a warning shot past her, "That women is going to be the death of me" Sanzo grumbled to himself, before following her to were they would meet with Goku.

* * *

The sun was already setting by the time they left, the sky filled with a light pink and orange. Sanzo was leading with Goku behind him and Rayla at the back.

"So are you gonna tell us where were going? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Sanzo quickly turned and hit him with the 'old man fan', "SHUT UP!"

"No wonder he never learns." Rayla grumbled, "You don't need to hit him so much."

"One more sound and I'm going to kill you both."

She sighed, "Just tell him and he will shut up."

Sanzo paused with a sigh, Goku continued to bounce and Rayla waited, "We're going to look for Hakkai and Gojyo. We find them and go."

"Go where?" Goku asks

Sanzo never answered him only looking at the setting sun, in the end they camped for the night. Rayla made sure to feed Goku till he was full making the boy fall into a blissful sleep. The next morning was quick get up and go, so by noon Goku was already complaining about his hunger.

"Come on Sanzo how long until we get there?" the monkey boy whined from the rock he was sitting on. "Ray-Ray, Sanzo won't listen to me, Sanzo? Sanzo! SAAANNZZO..."

Sanzo turned, fan out, with fury in his eyes. "And we're sick of it!" Rayla sighed as Sanzo went a little crazy with hitting Goku. "We'll never get there if you keep taking breaks every five minutes!"

"Gah! Why are you being such a hard ass! Ray!"

She shakes her head grabbed go by the back of his shirt and setting him down behind her standing between them, "Goku stop making the grouch, more annoyed. Sanzo, stop pushing him so hard."

Sanzo just glared at the two of them. "Yeah your a Monk," Goku butted in, "How about a little compassion."

Sanzo rubbed the back of his head, "Look kid we all know that it's impossible for you to starve to death."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Yes we do."

"Well instead of turning this into a death march, Sanzo could have had Hakkai come and pick us up in the jeep."

"Shut up and get up." was his response, "I have to confirm something." Goku asked about what it was. "Yesterday I was summoned to the Temple of the Setting Sun in Chang Ang." He explained to them that a great demon named Gyumaoh was being resurrected by demon and human technology from another time and magic and that the demons were being thrown off by it. Sanzo was told that he needed to travel to India with the people he shared a past with, Goku, Gojyo, Hakkai, and now Rayla to put a stop to the Resurrection and the demons' madness.

How Rayla hated so much work...Goku sat on the ground with a contemplative look on his face, "So we book it this India place, where ever that is," he throws up a thumbs up sign along with a little child like face. "Find out whose messing with magic, make sure this Gyumaoh guy stays dead, you look good for the three heads and the demons go back to being our buddies right? Let's do it."

Ray allowed a smile at his foolishness, "Hardly that simple Goku."

"Rayla is sadly right."

An irk mark appeared on her head, "Sadly?"

Goku just waved them off. "You guys worry to much, relax."

Sanzo sighed.

"Sounds like a done deal to me. What do you need Hakkai and Gojyo for?"

"Because Monkey Boy-" Sanzo's reply was cut short by the sound of movement in the trees and they were all put on alert. Three demons jumped out from a tree close by causing Goku yell out and summon his Nyoi-bo. He quickly took out the first demon.

Rayla stood close to Goku as a second demon chose her as an opponent. He lunged at her as she slowly turned her head towards the incoming demon with a deep glare. Before the demon could touch her, She swung her arm upwards and diagonal, killing the demon instantly. It's comrades hadn't even seen her move, "Pathetic." She spat bored without a real challenge.

Sanzo lazily fought the last demon, it slashed at him and the droopy eyed Priest jumped away from it every time. Tired of the chase, he appeared behind the demon. "Watch your back." and karate chopped the big eared demon to the floor. "Freeze."

When the demon turned to Sanzo he was met with a gun in his face. "HA!" he grinned as he looked down the barrel of the little gun infront of him. "Do you really believe that a punny little pistol will have any effect on a demon such as me?"

"Actually no, I don't." the priest cut him off. "But this isn't a punny little pistol. It's a banishing gun." He cocked the gnu which put the fear into the demon on the ground. Though he pleaded the demon was blasted and destroyed. "You know they never listen."

"They never do." Ray said standing beside Goku as he jumps down, "So these are friends of Gyumaoh?" he asks

"Took off their limiters and turned to the other side." Sanzo commented.

As the demons got closer the trio stood closer together. "This doesn't look to good." Goku whispers worriedly.

"Merely Target practice for you Goku." Ray assures him earning a smile.

When everything looked pretty much helpless for the outnumbered group, chains came out of nowhere and most of demons were wiped out. Rayla stiffened knowing exactly who had come to their rescue...

"So things are bad all over." came a familiar voice to them. There on a cliff just above them were Hakkai, Gojyo and Hakuryuu. "Looks like Shangra-La is going to hell in a hand basket. But I'm betting you guys know how to get it back."

Goku smiled excitedly. "It's Gojyo and look Hakkai too!"

"Long time no see Goku." Hakkai greeted.

They jumped off the cliff and gracefully landed on the ground. "Nice to see you all, even you, you stupid monkey." Gojyo said eying Rayla as Goku stood a little more infront of her like a quiet shield.

"Listen water wimp why don't you watch your mouth and stop eying her! Huh?" Goku yelled as Gojyo just turned his head away as if he wasn't listening at all, well until he heard the water wimp thing.

Gojyo threw up a fist and yelled, "Hey! You wanna start something? Come on!"

"Ugh! Pee-eww your breath smells like ass."

Sanzo sighs with a hand over his face, while Ray gives a smirk at his suffering "How'd you find us?" Sanzo asks.

Hakkai stood infront of Sanzo with his back to them with his pet white dragon Hakryuu on his shoulder. "The demonic aura is strong. I followed it's scent here." He turned with a serious look on his face. "Unfortunately Gojyo and I have witnessed scenes like what you've just experienced." Gojyo walked up behind Hakkai with the same dire expression. "Goku, Gojyo and I are the only demons who seem in control."

Another demon came from behind Gojyo and Hakkai, running at them with twin swords in his hands yelling for them to die. Gojyo just smirked and threw his hand into the demons face watching him dissipate like the demons before him. Hakkai sent Hakryuu out of the way as he dealt with two other demons that ran up on him. He expertly jumped over them and formed a Chi ball in the air that he let go of once he hit the ground. The two demons that thought he would be so easy were blown into dust. "Man that was great." Goku complimented as he slid up behind Hakkai. "But what the hell was that?"

Hakkai shyly threw a hand behind his head. "Actually that was the first time I've used it. I wasn't sure if I could pull it off." Goku sweat drops with wide eyes.

"Typical" Ray comments as Gojyo slides up beside her ,"Still as good looking as ever ba-"

Rayla brought up her palm knocking him over on the ground before she stepped over him to stand beside Sanzo, "Don't call me babe."

Two demons that didn't attack stood behind Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku commenting on how Hakkai wears ear cuffs and Goku wears a band around his head, how their willingly limiting their powers. "You are demons. Are you not?"

Goku raspberries them. "And if we are?" Gojyo demands.

"You are our kind! Why do you fight against us?" One of the demons yell.

"Good question." Goku comments before they go on the attack.

Sanzo and Ray leave the rest of the fighting to them. **Sanzo flash backed to when he was first assigned the other four as his companions. He couldn't understand why he needed Rayla even if she was human, plus the other three are demons? The only male Aspect told him that even though they are demons they are also human, it is why they can maintain their sense of self and why they don't give into the dark aura. One of the female Aspects had told him that he had lived long and he should know that all of the scars that Goku, Gojyo, Hakkai, and even Rayla and himself carried with them were the very things that connected them all together. Sanzo learned that this rag-tag little group had be brought together because of the Merciful Goddess.**

Sanzo was brought back to the fight when a demon crawled towards Goku and took a hold of his leg. "Traitors!" he rasped as he fought for breath. "You would take the side of the powerless and arrogant humans, that is not where you belong. Do not betray your own kind!" He let go of Goku's leg and pointed at the three demons. "Join us and raise your voices with ours! LONG LIVE THE DEMON KINGDOM OF GYUMAOH!"

He was instantly killed when the three men brought their powers together. "Huh. What a load of crap. Taking sides with the humans." Gojyo scoffs.

"From the day I was born to the day I die," Goku says his voice full of determination. "The only side I'm on is mine."

Sanzo's voice held a firm command, "Goku."

"Huh?"

"Gojyo."

"Yeah?"

"Hakkai."

"Yes."

Sanzo looked at Rayla and she nodded, "We go there!" He points out the setting sun as they stand on a cliff. "To the west."

"Always so dramatic..." Rayla muttered earning another warning shot.


	2. Spider She Bitch

Chapter - The Spider She Bitch

The group sat in the now transformed Hakuryuu driving towards the sunset. Sanzo sat in the front passenger with Hakkai at his side. Gojyo was in the back beside a bored Goku as Rayla sat barely in the the vehicle. She had been offered to sit between Hakkai and Sanzo but she declined, Rayla was beginning to regret that choice quickly.

Gojyo opens a beer loudly earning Goku's attention, "God damn it this ones hot." Gojyo complains after taking a gulp and before looking to Goku, "Goku, get me another one."

Goku's face is blank at first before he snaps, "Get your own damn beer you jerk-off."

"Okay, your going to get me another beer before I shove this empty can up your whinny little ass, you got that!"

"You just try and see what happens to you shithead!" By this point the two were butting heads.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Your just looking for an excuse to touch my ass, aren't ya?"

Rayla sighed.

"Why you little fag, Don't project your fantasies on me!"

"Alright that's it! Pull over I'm taking him out!" Goku demands standing.

Rayla had to admit she felt a little sorry for poor Hakkai, had she not been her would have had to suffer with the children alone. The thought made her smirk, just knowing how much irritation is brought Sanzo did bring her a little bit of joy... not that she would say that out loud.

Sanzo snapped, "Your little unrequited love affair is starting to get on my nerves, GET A ROOM!"

That made both Gojyo and Goku pause with a dumbfounded look, "Good move there, uh Sanzo." Hakkai said uncertain

"I thought so thanks." Sanzo replies clearly proud of himself.

Rayla sighed, "If only it could last forever!"

Hakkai continued to smile, "Oh my, it's off-ally quiet back there. You guys making out back there? Poor Ray"

"Shut up, Hakkai."

"Ya, Shut up."

Rayla pinched the bridge of her nose, "Why me?"

"Monkeys belong with their own kind." was Sanzo's reply.

An irk mark appeared again, "Says the ringleader of the primates, droopy eyes"

That was all that was needed to ignite a new fight between Sanzo and Rayla, He was one of the few besides Gojyo who could get under her skin so easily. The bickering could be heard as they continued to drive towards the beautiful sunset.

* * *

It wasn't long before they came to a small town, Goku was hungry as usual, "God, this food is awesome."

Rayla watched as the poor father and daughter had to witness both Goku's horrifying appetite but Gojyo's insistent pestering.

"Hey you H20 asshole, get your hands off that's mine!" Goku demanded of Gojyo trying to steal the pieces back.

Gojyo taunts him, "Come on.."

"Give it back you jerk-off!"

"That's it..."

"Give it!"

They continued arguing like children as Gojyo teased Goku by moving the piece of food before Goku could grab it back from him. Rayla knew what to expect as she watched Sanzo's patience slowly come to an end, "God give him his damn chicken and order your own!" Sanzo yells smacking Goku with his fan.

The waitress smiles behind her tray, "Geez that poor little guy.." She says as Sanzo continues to yell at Goku.

"Ah, don't feel sorry for him, by the way are you the magician in the kitchen?" Hakkai asks pretending nothing was happening.

Rayla shakes her head before stepping in to stop Sanzo from killing her poor Goku and sadly Gojyo, she sighed knowing it really wouldn't stop any of them.

"Um, yes. Do you like it?" The waitress/cook asks Hakkai.

Goku steps in to answer, "Wow, your amazing I've never eaten this good in my life ever, I mean it, thanks!"

Suddenly Goku has a shiver go through his body and he turns to find a very annoyed Rayla, "Except for you of coarse Ray-Ray!"

She merely grunts as the young girl blushes at his compliment, "Your welcome." she says before hiding more behind the tray in her hands, "I'm glad you like it."

Rayla catches the quick look Sanzo gives her before he decides to step in, "Ya, Ya right the food here is four stars, how about the demon clientele acting lately?"

"What's to say, their scum. Always were. One day they started acting like their true nature, Ugly. They killed ten people in our town and they just disappeared." was the angry shop owners reply.

Sanzo's face was thoughtful, I knew he was trying to figure out the reason or at least an idea to the random attacks by most demons. He continued silently till the young cook had a sudden outburst.

"I wish every demon would just... disappear! What they've done. The things they have done. Their Monsters! All of them, Monsters!" The sorrow in her eyes was obvious but Rayla looked with pure concern at Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai.

The father tried to comfort her before she dropped the tray and ran crying form the room. The look on Goku's face upset Rayla, she wished to protect him from all pain and chase away his loneliness. Yet she knew she couldn't heel this wound, "Goku..."

"Houmai! I'm sorry, one of those killed was a dear friend of hers." The father explains, "Will that be all?"

* * *

Later that evening Sanzo sat at a table with Gojyo while both Hakkai and Rayla stood though she was further from the men, "Too many crimes. The humans die, the survivors grieve and they grow angry. Who could blame them?" Hakkai asks out loud.

"They don't know the reason for what's happening, it justifies their prejudice." Sanzo stats.

Gojyo grumbles, "Their just humans, Their stupid and judgmental. What's the mystery?"

"Their prejudice may not threaten you but Goku and I have to wear these little restraints." Hakkai points out touching his ear rings, "And not everyone may look it as fashion."

"Goku..." Rayla whispered she knew he was suffering right now even if he would never say as much.

"Huh, speaking of him. Where is Monkey boy?" Gojyo asks.

Sanzo grunts, "Eating our doggy bags, you can bet on it."

A splitting noise caught Hakkai's attention draw his eyes out the window and into the alley. Rayla acknowledged that it was Goku with the young girl, he was chopping wood for her. She gave a secret smile towards his chivalry, when Sanzo sneezed she knew Goku had mentioned something bad about him.

She listened to the young girls story understanding her heart ache but knew Goku was stuck in a difficult position as he looked up at them. The girls words hurt him but Rayla knew he wouldn't be able to tell her the truth out of the fear he may hurt or scare her.

The group confronted Goku as he came up the stairs, "Goku, you didn't tell her anything did you? I don't think she would handle it all that well." Hakkai asked him causing Goku to look up.

"Ya, I hear ya." Goku said lowering his head slightly. Rayla walked over to his side putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. His comment caused the others to laugh but Ray kept her eye on Goku.

"Oh great the carnival's in town."

All their attentions were grabbed at that comment as they looked over the railing in curiosity.

"Ooooh, Yeah!" Gojyo said excited, "I'd love to show a couple of those carnival beauties what's under my big top!"

"Lecher." Rayla grumbles but was clearly ignored except for Goku who nodded.

Hakkai pointed out the obvious, "To much information!"

Something caught Sanzo's attention which put Ray on alert but Goku interrupted, "The hotels book preacher man but I had the fore sight to book a couple of vacant singles so you can say thank you now."

"Thank you now" was Sanzo's sarcastic reply.

"I say we all stay together tonight in case the local demon contingency gets antsy and wants a midnight snack." Sanzo suggests before adding, "And if we are going to stick together tonight, I'm going to need a little me time before bed. Later." With that he walked away.

Goku yawns and Gojyo comments, "I can't wait" before following in the same direction.

"It warms my heart to see us getting along with each other so well. Good times" Hakkai says with a warm smile. Rayla shakes her head at him as she catches up with Goku who immediately asks for food.

* * *

Goku was already asleep as Rayla sat near his bed, she noted to color of the moon was slightly red that evening but couldn't stop the unease she felt in her heart. Goku continued to snore while she decided to pretend to be sleeping sitting up against his bed.

It wasn't long before her suspicions were confirmed, she could hear the door to the room open as a demon tried to quietly sneak in. _He could stomp and it wouldn't wake Goku... _Ray thought to herself.

She waited until he got close enough to the bed, primed for his attack Rayla went to kill him but Goku kicked him hard knocking the door through the door and into the hall. Rayla was stunned and looked at him to find he was still sleeping.

"Are you two alright?" Hakkai asks.

Gojyo steps into view, "Goku? Rayla?"

"Alive and Fine." Rayla replies. Goku was partly hanging off the bed, "Huh? I'm fine, I just had the weirdest dream."

"More like a nightmare, my friend." Hakkai says scratching his face with his pointer.

Gojyo looked dumbfounded, "He did this in his sleep? That's bullshit! Rayla you did it right?"

She sighed, "No Goku took care of him. Where is Sanzo?"

"Concerned for your lover?" Gojyo asked slyly as an irk mark appeared on her beautiful face. Gojyo earning a punch on the top of his head as she started down the hall to Sanzo's room with the others in tow.

* * *

The four came to his room to hear a female demon talking to Sanzo, "You know to human women you must be handsome," Gojyo nudged Rayla getting a jab in his ribs, "But to me your dinner."

"This close you look kind of different, uglier." Sanzo relied rudely to her making the demon angry. Before she could touch Sanzo, Gojyo sliced the webbing around Sanzo's hands releasing him and sending the demon backwards a few steps.

"I'd re-think the menu honey, that dish is a little sour and reserved." Gojyo says cockily jerking his head in Rayla's position.

She glared at the demon, "It not healthy to eat rotten food."

"I think she's bitten off more than she could chew." Hakkai adds.

Goku merely yawns completely tired, "If your looking for a thank you. Keep searching." Sanzo shot at them with attitude.

"Wasn't really planning on it but would you like a little help bringing her down?" Gojyo offers.

"Couldn't we let her eat him?" Rayla grumbled annoyed by his child like behavior.

Sanzo glared at Rayla as she shrugged, "The more the merrier." He said as he stood at the front of the group facing the spider demon.

"Go ahead and try it, I'll split your little friend in two before you can." She threatened holding the young girl from before in her left arm.

"Hmmm, sounds like a challenge to me." Hakkai said as he swiftly appeared at her side stealing the young girl from harm, "Your too slow lady and now that we have your bargaining chip, how about you just surrender and give up." Hakkai suggests now standing back where he began.

Rayla snorts, "Not likely. Stupid spider."

Four demons appears in the room, "Get them all!" The leader commands as they charge.

"Come on, let's get this over with cause I'm sick of looking at your ugly ass!" Goku yells excited for a fight. He uses his speed charging and taking out the first demon in one hit with a loud battle cry.

Next was Gojyo, "Nice job there Monkey boy." He gives a flick of his wrist extending his weapon slicing with demon lunging at him with hardly moving at all.

"This is hardly worth my time." Rayla complains as a third heads in her direction. She gives a small yawn not bothering to move, the demon jumps, his claws poised. She grabs her violet Katana on her hips and skewers the demon through the gut before flicking her weapon clean.

"And now my turn!" Hakkai states gathering his chi into the palm of his one hand while still holding the girl. With a bright yellow glow Hakkai destroys the rest of the lower level demons quite proud of himself.

The female was angry, "I'll kill you all one by one-" Sanzo interrupted her with a punch to the side of her face knocking her to the ground.

"Well is that it? Huh? Have you had enough?" Sanzo asks cracking his knuckles.

The she demon looks over her shoulder at him, "Oh I'm just getting started." With that her skin tone darkens as her body expands and moves.

Rayla cringes watching, "That why I hate spiders." She mutters and Goku stands at her side, "I'll keep her away from you Ray-Ray."

The five of them watch... "Oh Shit!" Sanzo curses.

"She's changing..." Hakkai points out the obvious... again.

When the transformation finished a large grey spider stood before the group, "Ew that's gross." Goku states.

"Ya it's kind of hard to tell which one of her was uglier, right Ray?" Gojyo said looking at the young women.

She grimaced but quickly avoid the webbing attack that came in their direction. Unfortunately the others did not do the same, they became wrapped in the web. Goku immediately became disgusted to be wrapped in the stuff.

"Her powers gotten stronger not that she's changed form." Sanzo pointed out.

At that moment the young girl chose to wake, "Oh your awake, Bad timing my dear." Hakkai said his smile never leaving.

The young girls eyes widened before she screamed, at that moment a gun went off. Hakkai passed the girl to Rayla and she moved back to allow the boys to finish the job as she protected the innocent.

The demon howled, "Were free!" Goku said calmly as the webbing loosened and feel from their bodies.

At the door stood the girls father as she called out to him, Rayla brought her closer to the door standing in front of them as a shield. She ran to her fathers arms, "Oh dad, you came!"

The old man holds out Sanzo's banishing gun to him, "I believe this is yours."

"Well I guess I owe you a finders fee then." Sanzo relies with gratitude surprising Rayla.

The demon wasn't finished how ever, "Oh you'll pay, you'll all pay!" she then turned her attention to the downed demons before she began to eat them.

"Houmai, don't look!" Sanzo yelled trying to block the girls view. It didn't work how ever the girl stood wide eyed and terrified of what she was witnessing.

"Oh god, she's eating her friends" Goku carelessly says out loud as the demons gurgles and cries could be heard.

Hakkai's look was serious, "She's eating them to heal her wounds."

"She likes to eat men, she really is a spider." Gojyo adds with a small smile.

The she demon dives for the child, "Come here little girl!"

"Back off!" Goku yells using his weapon to stop the attack, "Goku no!" Houmai cried. Rayla grabs the cry moving her to her father and further away from harm.

"Stop it! Why do you insist on protecting them, their weak. You are of my kind, we are the same!" The she bitch drops the ball and unveils the secret. The little girls gasps looking at Goku with fear.

"Goku, She's lying right?" Houmai asks.

Rayla eyed her young friends back concerned, "Uh well she's kind of on the level with this one."

"So she is telling the truth..." Houmai looked down a bit, "Liar. You Liar. How could you lie to me knowing how I feel?" she demanded with a few tears.

Goku was continuing to hold the she bitch at bay as Rayla stepped a bit closer to the frantic girl, "Don't say that Homai."

"Stay away from me! You monster!" Goku was stunned. The demon took the chance and pushed sending Goku backwards. Rayla acting quickly to catch him and set him on his feet.

Gojyo took his chance for an attack, charging up he too, is knocking backwards. Rayla how ever did not catch him...

She bitch advanced as Goku yelled at everyone to stand back, he looked at Rayla with a silent request which she immediately followed. Goku stopped her advance with his weapon, "Stop this and join forces with me, we can rule the world with Gyumaoh forever."

"Not interested and stop looking at them like their different or were better. Were all the same, all of us. Well except for the little fact that they cook better than I do."

"Oh Goku..." Houmai whispered.

Goku was at his limit, "A little help here, come on you guys!"

"Hakkai, Gojyo help out Goku and buy me some time. Rayla will protect Houmai and her Father." Sanzo instructs.

"Done."

"Alright, let's take her down." Sanzo smiles slightly.

Goku attacks, "Bring it on Spider Lady."

"You know Houmai and her father run a nice place here, except for the pest problem." Gojyo helps in the fight.

Hakkai smiled, "I couldn't agree more."

Rayla watched them standing infront of the innocent two, "Who are you? What are you?"

She hardly acknowledged the girl, "Girl, the demons throughout this land aren't doing it for the fun of it all. Something is making them act this way, Some of them anyways. Your still young so don't just allow judgement to cloud your mind."

Sanzo began his chant ready for the killing blow as the three continue to keep the she bitch busy. The scripture holds her still, "Now's you chance man, go get her." Gojyo urges Goku.

"It's about time!" he states as he lunges up with weapon ready, "Now maybe she will get my point!" he said with cliche stabbing her through the body. With a howling scream and grotesque exploding the she bitch was finally dead.

* * *

Early the next morning the five of got ready to continue heading west, "Are you leaving so soon?" The father asked them as they sat in Hakuryuu's transformed body.

"Yes, we've got a long way to go." Hakkai replies. Rayla looked at Goku at the back of the vehicle, "I guess Houmai isn't coming to see us off." he says. she once again puts a re-assuring hand on his shoulder.

"Probably not. Not after what happened yesterday." Sanzo says ticking Rayla off with his thoughtlessness.

Goku looked down, the pain showing in his eyes, "Goku wait!" calls out a girls voice earning his attention.

Houmai stood the holding out a box of food kindly wrapped, "Hey your here!"

"It's not much just a little something to say I'm sorry. Goku please forgive me if you can." She asked of him her eyes looking down, "I'm sorry I was wrong about them, do you forgive me?"

"Yeah! Thank you!" He kindly smiled at her making Houmai blush.

Houmai turned big eyes towards Rayla, "Please take care of him and Thank you."

Rayla grunted at the girl with a nod before they drove off once again into the sunset leaving the village behind the like the trail of dust.

* * *

"You know what this means?" Sanzo says to Hakkai once they were far enough from the village, "They know what our plans are."

"Stop the resurrection and this Kougaiji guy, seems like we got enemies being freed and resurrected all over the place." Hakkai replied as the noise in the back began to grow. Once again Goku and Gojyo were arguing over the food.

Sanzo sighed, "I'm sorry I can't concentrate enough with those two morons in the back."

Hakkai smiled, "I'm trying to ignore them, I do feel sorry for Rayla though."

"Really, How's it going?"

"Not so good." Hakkai answers, "Now you know how I feel." Rayla grumbled lazily, hand over her eyes.

"You know your a selfish bastard." Gojyo states after losing the food.

Goku smiles triumphantly, "Oh ya, go suck it!"

"I'm hungry." Rayla growls stealing the piece of food and popping it into her mouth...

Goku pouted, "RAY-RAY!"

* * *

Please Review!


	3. God, My Ass!

Chapter 3 - God, my ass!

** This is just so readers don't get to bored, Rayla has 3 different blood types residing in her creating a new power, Hence the name Tri-Blood. Also I don't own the Saiyuki storyline or the characters.**

* * *

_Rocks, dirt, tower of rocks and oh look... more dirt. _Was all Rayla could think to herself as yet again the group was heading towards the sunset, three in the front, Goku lagging and Ray watching his back. This time they were walking, it wasn't a difficult task for Rayla but even she was at her limit.

"996, 997, 998, 999... 1000. That's it I'm done!" Goku says hotly, exhausted from carrying the luggage since Hakuryuu was at his limit, "Time to throw them down and have one of you guys pick up the pack."

Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai turn to face Goku with indifference in their face. Rayla who was standing at the back knew what was going to happen as they all stood together.

"1, 2, 3." they said together placing their fists in the middle.

Goku pulled his scissor hand away clearly disappointed, "Ah man! This is bullshit! Next were going draw straws or something like that."

Ray shook her head at their childish game of rock, paper, scissors. Poor Goku always seemed to choose the same thing and loses. The others merely chuckled at his expense, "Ha, ha. He'll be carrying that pack all the way to India."

"He always throws down scissors, you think he'd catch on by now." Hakkai points out her thoughts.

Sanzo had less sympathy on his face, "Pick it up, let's go."

"Ahh, how much farther do we have to walk?"

Hakkai answered, "As long as the path isn't passable by Jeep."

Hakuryuu flew infront of Goku in what Rayla could assume as slight sympathy how ever, "God, you suck! I know you cane turn into something other than a Jeep, you just don't want to give us a ride, stupid..."

Goku continued to argue with Hakuryuu who merely gave squeaks and grunts in return, "Sanzo, I believe it's time you put your animal and Hakkai's animal in separate cages."

"I would call him more of Rayla's animal..." was Sanzo's reply to Gojyo's comment.

An irk mark appeared on her black head, "Stupid monk." With that she picked up the packs for Goku, he protested but she held firm to make life easier on him. _Goku is so much like Nataku, perhaps that's where my attachment to him comes from..._

The sun was setting lower in the sky and they still had yet to clear the pass, with the night coming there wasn't many options left to them.

"At this break neck pace were never gonna get past the mountain range by sunset." Sanzo pointed out still leading with Hakkai and Gojyo beside him.

Goku was still trailing even without the weight and Rayla chose to stay at his side, "All right then, I suggest accommodations at this humble little establishment." Hakkai suggested as a temple came into view.

The building was a traditional temple with 3 or more stories, Red, gold and other colors made the building stand out more. The massive temple doors were closed when the five of them reached the building.

"Oh man."

"Now this is my kind of humble little establishment." Gojyo comments with a smirk.

Rayla gave him a small smack on the shoulder making him shrug, "Excuse me!" Hakkai calls out.

A bald monk came into view higher above them, "What is it that you want?" the monk asks.

"Were traveling west and it grows dark. We humbly request accommodations for the night." Hakkai answered. At that moment Rayla was thankful for Hakkai and his amazing set of manners, the other three were rather useless.

"This is a sacred temple and no but the holy and the blessed may enter this doorway or reside within these walls." The monk relied with several hand gestures as if to prove his point. Though it only made him look like a fool...

"Ah shit! What the hell is up with that?" Goku demands angrily.

Rayla knew even if the men were allowed in a women would not be... "Monks... Their all religious hypocrites to busy praying to practice what they preach." Gojyo adds with a clenched fist.

"Watch your mouth." Sanzo snapped.

Hakkai was using a hand to cover his mouth, "Ya, hold it down."

"Man, I'm hungry. Do something! Sanzo!" Goku urged.

Apparently that was all that needed to be said, "By the Goddess, he said Sanzo!" The monk gasps before muttering to himself, "Yes, he wears the robes of the late Koumyou Sanzo, the founding scriptures of heaven and earth, they adore on his shoulders and the crimson shakura on his brow. The mark of one close to the gods..."

The monk stopped not knowing Rayla had easily heard him, "Forgive us Genjo Sanzo!"

The second speaks finally both clearly looking unsettled, "Sanzo... I will go and tell the others he's here."

"I will be right down to let you inside..." Even as the monk spoke those words he held a weary look towards Rayla.

* * *

It was much as they expected as they all gathered into the main room , the head monk was there waiting for them, "Priest Sanzo you honor this temple with your presence. You will be extended every hospitality."

"We are grateful for your welcome." Sanzo replied though it seemed forced, it was likely he wished not to pretend to be nice. Rayla found it odd he even bothered at all...

"Okay, so just how much of a big shot is he anyway?" Gojyo asks Hakkai.

Hakkai answer automatically how ever, "Sanzo isn't his name Gojyo it's more of a title he's been given. There are five sacred scriptures in the world called the founding of heaven and earth; and if I've got this right the title of Sanzo is one given to the guardians of these scriptures. Among those who are attendants to the Buddha faith their revered as the most holy of all monks."

Rayla couldn't stop the small snicker gaining Goku's attention, "Are you sick Ray-Ray?"

She smiled at his concern but shook her head no and continued to listen knowing they had heard by their own smiles, "So the entire baldy contortion has no clue he's a complete dickhead."

"Their putting us up for the night, shut up." Hakkai pointed out smiling.

They turned their attention back to Sanzo and the priest of the temple, "You the Koumyou Sanzo also graced this temple with his presence almost 13 years ago. His majesty was only second to his humility. His presence is still fresh in my memory, if i may say so you greatly resemble Master Koumyou. I heard news of Master Koumyou's shortly there after I learned that his favorite student had taken up his mantle. I am pleased for you. Proud of you."

"Your praise is appreciated, it would be to dangerous to pass these mountains in the dark. So we are grateful for allowing us to stay the night." Sanzo answered but his patience seemed to be close to their end.

Another monk walked up to Sanzo, "We would be happy to let you stay it's just... "

"Just what?" Hakkai asked as they eyed up the four.

"It's just that this temple is sacred and our order does not allow outsiders to pass through our doors. A women is not allowed in any temple and these three gentleman over there don't seem to be devout or contrite."

"You'll all let the monk stay but your gonna let us sleep outside on the rocks. You don't treat women like that either! I wouldn't stay here if you got your knee's and begged me!" Gojyo snapped at the monk clearly enraged.

Rayla merely let it slide, being outside meant she could patrol, "Speak for yourself!" Hakkai said holding his hands up at Gojyo.

"You can sleep where you want!" Sanzo said with a sharp look.

Goku pouted, "I don't wanna sleep on the rocks!"

"Remember that these monks are of a very devout order, Gojyo."

"Ya the order of judgmental assholes."

Yet again another monk stepped forwards, "Are they your pupils. Genjo Sanzo?"

"No their my servants!"

Irk, Irk, Irk... _What did he just call us! _

Poor Hakkai held both Gojyo and Goku back as they tried to kill Sanzo yelling at him, Rayla grabbed Goku by the back of his shirt to help Hakkai out.

"I see, how ever we can not allow a women inside..."

"That women goes where I go." Sanzo stated firmly with a venomous look. His words made Rayla's eyes widen in surprise, she fully expected him to allow her to sleep outside. _Perhaps he isn't a complete dickhead..._

* * *

I little while later a large amount of food was prepared with Goku quickly stuffing his face slightly scaring the monks.

"You think about even touching my plate and I'll cut your hand off!" Gojyo threatens.

Goku argued back, "I'm hungry and you've got plenty!"

"You try it, you die!"

"Will you knock it off!" Hakkai demands as Sanzo merely sat covering his face wishing he didn't know either of them.

Goku paused before looking around until his eyes landed on Rayla who was standing behind him leaning on the wall. He took a tray of vegetables and held it out to her, She looked up at him to find him smiling.

"You need to eat to Ray-Ray."

She smiled at him, "You eat Goku-kun. I have already done so." She said walking up to him as he downed the food, she pulled a handkerchief. Handing it to him Goku began to clean his face.

"Like a mother and child..." Hakkai points before he a bead sweat appears on his face to find a very annoyed Rayla.

*gulp*

* * *

It was nightfall finally came around and they were all gathered into a single room...

"Man! Those monks kick ass in the kitchen... but your still better Ray-Ray." Goku ads in quickly.

"And these accommodations aren't that bad either." Hakkai points out.

Gojyo was next as expected, "Oh my Goodness, how will we ever repay you for your graciousness to include us you highness?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"Idiots..." Rayla muttered once again leaning against the far wall.

A young boy walked into the room, once again... bald. "Have you found the room to your liking?" He asked setting a tray of only four cups.

Goku looked up at Rayla concerned, she was looking out the window though, "My name is Youai and I have been given the high honor of attending to all your needs. Simply ask and I will provide it for you."

The kid asked for it, "Dude I doubt you can provide for any of my needs. What about you Ba-"

A pebble flew to hit him in between the eyes, "Don't call me babe!"

The boy looked at Rayla as if the first time seeing her or perhaps first time seeing a women. She ignored the boy and he went back to Gojyo, "You better watch your mouth! Women are positively forbidden in this temple!"

Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku looked at Rayla, "There's a contradiction..." Hakkai muttered.

The boy looked confused, "Isn't that right Master Sanzo?"

Sanzo looked at Rayla quickly before answering, "Why are you doing this to me?"

Youai had stars in his eyes, "I have to confess, this is the highest honor bestowed on me Master Sanzo. I have never met a holy man chosen by Buddha himself! it's men like you I have dedicated myself to the Buddhist faith, I can not tell you what this moment means to me! I promise you, I will put my heart and soul into making your stay here a pleasant one. If there's anything you need at all, please don't hesitate to call my name, Really!"

The whole speech the kid gave made the 3 boys stare wide eyed and stunned at the two, Rayla was smiling and trying to hide her face. The boy left just after he finished talking...

1

2

3

and the laughing and side holding began...

"You? Holy man? Ya right!"

"I can not tell you what this means to me, do not hesitate to call my name!"

"You know what this means don't you?"

"He doesn't know you very well." They stopped laughing only for the second to say this together before they once again started laughing.

Sanzo sat with his back to them and now facing Rayla holding and reading the paper, "Sanzo, Be gentle with the boys heart..." Rayla said calmly to him. He looked up only to roll his eyes at her and going back to his paper.

* * *

Hakuryuu laid curled up happily sleeping, beer can, cigarette butts and garbage covered most of the area. It made Rayla shake her head at the boys, how easy it had become for her to predict their actions so well.

"Ah you guys! I'm still hungry and I've got gas like you wouldn't believe! Al these beans and vegetables, Blah!" Goku complained as the four guys sat around the table playing Mahjong.

Rayla grabbed something from her pack, opening her hand to Goku making the boy smile brightly. He downed the meat bun she offered him happily, "Your the best Ray-Ray!" he said between bites.

she shook her head, "Don't talk while eating."

"Their Buddhists so their vegetarians and if you think about farting, I'll kill you." Hakkai warns him.

"His farts would almost be better than all this nasty incense." Gojyo grumbles with a lite cigarette.

Sanzo had the same hanging in his mouth, "You can all put up with it for one night. Rayla is being more of a man about this."

*sigh* _I have become nothing more than another one of the guys, Idiots. _

They continued the game, "All right, last piece. Call" Gojyo tells them laying a piece down.

Sanzo's eyes squint more than usual, "Call." he flips his pieces, "All triple straights."

Before the others could add theirs, that young boy from earlier barged in, "What! What are you guys doing?" _Damn what was the brats name again?_ Rayla thouth annoyed how she rarely pays attention to names unless someone it trying got kill her, _sadly someone never even bother to introduce themselves... sad how so many demons have little manners..._ Ray thought slightly annoyed.

"It's Mahjong." they all answered at the same time.

*Falls over*

"Damn it"

"So you were waiting for the five of one tile!"

"No drinking! No smoking!" The boy said annoyed with an irk mark on his bald head.

Monks came in to take all the trays, beer and game away and out of the room, "We are confiscating all of this!" the boy tells them with Gojyo by his side.

"Man"

"Do not 'Man' me! We are in a sacred temple! Act like it! I don't understand how none of you seem to know about the ways of Buddha, it's like all of you are asking for Buddha's retribution to come raining down upon you!"

"You have far to many speech, boy." Rayla said with slight annoyance, making the boy gasp and move a little further away from her. She sighed.

"Just go to bed."

"Sanzo, toss me the comics when your finished with the paper, will ya?" Goku asks him.

Sanzo didn't even look up, "Ya sure man no sweat."

"Hey! Are you guys even listening to me?"

"Uh... No" Poor kid did ask for...

He shook, upset and unsure how deal with it in the end he just sighed much like Ray.

Hakkai changes the subject, "Tell me, Has this temple suffered from an unusual demonic activity recently?"

"No, of coarse not. It is said that by the Lord Buddha's protection this temple is warded such worldly things because of our deep devotion has been communicated to the Lord Buddha."

The boy is clearly not thinking, "Oh ya, What are you gonna do if they do attack you? What then mini monk?" Gojyo questions the child.

"That would never happen in a million years but if it did the Merciful Goddess would protect us." he answered his eyes defiant.

Rayla shook her head, _More like watch and enjoy the show. Merciful, my ass! Gods, my ass! It's all the same moronic thinking!_

"Right but if she didn't you got guns and shit right?" Goku asks his head propped on his hands.

The boy argued again, "Of coarse we don't! Killing goes against everything Buddhists stands for!"

"Good god kid your killing me!" Gojyo said exhausted.

Hakkai's face was thoughtful as Hakuryuu sat around his shoulders, "Then that's all the more reason we should probably keep the duration of our little visit here short."

"Goku. Sanzo. I am going to patrol around the temple. I will return shortly." Rayla says before anyone else could speak.

Sanzo nods his head with Hakkai, "Wait Ray-Ray!" Goku called after her but she had already gone out the window with great speed.

* * *

A few hours later the crescent moon was higher into the sky, "Beef... Pork... Chicken... Fish..." Goku complained.

"Women... Liquor... Smokes..." Gojyo joined him.

Hakkai blows off their complaints, "Okay you both are just pathetic."

"Where's Sanzo? And Ray-Ray isn't back yet!" Goku grumbled.

"Our little helper came and said the head priest wanted to see him." Hakkai informs him.

Goku was thinking (a bad sign) ," This late at night?"

Hokuryuu started making a bit of noise, "Huh? What is it?" His eyes narrow with suspicion, _Rayla, slow it down till we get you! _He thought to himself even though he knew she would.

Goku then felt it, _Be safe, Ray-Ray. _He thought as Gojyo too picked up on the feeling. They all got up and went to the window, the aura outside was able to be seen.

"I think we got company." Gojyo points out.

Goku looked bored, "No way, another assassin?"

"We'll be lucky if it's just one, besides Rayla is out there too." Hakkai mentioned.

* * *

_Damn, He is closer to the monks that I thought! _Rayla growled to herself annoyed by the sorry excuse of a mistake. The demon smashed into the temple where most of the monks were praying, rock and debris was thrown around.

"Come out, come out where ever you are, Genjo Sanzo." He called standing lazily on the rocks. Rayla quickly urged her feet to move faster than any human could run. Following his voice she tried to reach the monk before the carnage began.

"I have orders from Lord Kougaji, himself."

_Faster! Faster! I'm going to be too slow to save them save them all... Damn it!_

"I have come to take your life!"

"Oh my, I do love the taste of tender monk flesh!" the demon said, she could smell the scent of its nasty breath.

The laughter and scurrying sounds meant she would be a few minutes to late, the smell of blood filled her nose and she became angry for the senseless killing. The demon didn't notice her presence as she finally came into view. Rayla used the stealth and agility she held to stay out of sight but a brave or perhaps foolish monk step forward.

"Do not panic! Use the signs! Form the signs and chant the scriptures, By the power of the Merciful Goddess, BEGONE DEMON! You have no place in this most holy of temple, Go!" With that the remaining monks formed around the demon holding the signed and chanting. At first the demon appeared to be weakened as he howled, but Rayla felt lies roll of like thick fog.

The demon suddenly stopped and began to laugh making the monks gasp, "No it's not!" It said with a malicious smile that made her sick to her stomach.

"Your chanting is just noise to me, your pathetic!", the demon went to attack with it's blade. Before the monk was slashed he was shoved to the ground and the demons eyes widened.

The monk looked up to find Rayla holding of the demons attack with both her katana's crossed, they stared wide eyed at the women as if she was a demon herself, _How ironic! _

"So you want to be first? Women's flesh is much better..." The demon purred liking it's vile lips.

The monks were still on the floor to scared to move, "Run! RUN YOU DIPSHITS!" She screamed at them before she used her strength to shove the demon all the way to the far wall breaking it. The monks took the chance to run, the smell of their fear lingering in the air.

"You just let my meal go, I will eat you first then devour the rest." The demon said confidently as it stood from the rubble.

He charged straight at Rayla, weapon ready. His skill was low but his strength was enough to make it harder for her to avoid every swing in the form she was in. He swung down and she blocked it with one blade, bringing the other towards his torso.

_Ting!_

Her eyes widened to find a wristband on his only covered arm blocked the blade, He used the chance punch Rayla in the gut and sending her back a few feet. She ground her teeth as she straightened out, not out of pain but out of anger. When she looked up, he was no where in sight. She felt it a second to late as the demon appeared behind her and kicked her hard in the back sending her crashing into a wall.

Rayla groaned as she stood, whimpering from the other side her caught her attention. _Stupid boy! _The little boy from earlier was cowering in fear, eyes wide.

"Tell me child, do you have a name? The name you will take on in the afterlife the demon purred as he advanced towards the boy blade raised.

_NO!_ Rayla's mind screamed but a voice made her spirits brighten ever so slightly, "Man, this is a big let down. I can't believe this is their second try, they might of sucked but at least the first go around was pretty to look at."

"Ha! I know you, your the 3 demons who betrayed us. I'm going to enjoy tearing you all apart, one at a time or all together!" Green and ugly sprouted more crap from his mouth.

"Goku!"

"Ray-Ray! You bastard your gonna pay for what you did to her!" Goku growled as Rayla grabbed the young boy and jumped up to the other three standing on the giant statue of Buddha.

"Yes, I'll even let you decide the order you all die!" it continued.

Gojyo was unfazed just like the rest besides the boy and Rayla who was infuriated, "So what so ya think Goku?"

"He acts like an asshole, has bad hair and roughed up Rayla. I say - 20 points."

Hakkai adds in, "Take off another 20, his clothes are bad and he smells."

"Haha... what! How dare you mock me." Stupid, Green and ugly, what a combination.

Goku points at him grossed out, "Ugh dude! Bad teeth take off another 5!"

The demon throws it's weapon and it embeds itself inches from Gojyo who didn't move at all and was completely unfazed, "Bad aim, that's another 10."

Gojyo jumps from the top straight at the demon with the speed, he grabs the back of the demons head and smashes it off his knee. The demon goes flying before his head connects with Goku's foot sending him back towards the hole Rayla had made.

She jumped down as well and landed near the door with the boy to make sure he had a good chance to run in case things got ugly, "Be ready to run this time kid." She said before taking a defensive stance.

The demon got up and was looking at the 3 guys, "Okay that didn't take anytime at all, Ray-Ray what happened?"

She ignored the question with a slight irk and her brow, "I was keeping him busy to allow those stupid monks to run."

"Maybe this is just his way of making us think he's got us whipped before he brings out the BIG guns." Hakkai mocks him. _So much for the normal one..._

The demon stretched out it's unclothed arm, "How very perceptive of you." His aura picks up the rubble around him before he sends it flying at the boys. Hakkai merely puts up a barrier with very little trouble.

"Ah please."

"So he resists me..." demon man pondered,

Goku praises Hakkai, "Hey you really got the hang of this!"

"Ya I kind of thought of it when I was taking out that little spider lady the other day. Materialize a little chi, make a barrier wall. Not bad eh?"

Rayla shook her head at their laid back attitudes, another thing that drew her to the group., "Awesome dude, hook me up with a few tricks like that will ya?" Goku asks ignoring the demon.

A bead of sweat was on the back of Rayla's head, "You have to be able to concentrate and that's not really your strong suit."

_Man, how can they be so... so... ugh. They will be the death of me... _A few more beads of sweat appeared as she used one hand to cover her face. An uneasy feeling crawled down her spine and she noticed the demon looking a the limiters on both Goku and Hakkai.

"Let's find out, why don't I show my demon brethren the true instead of my powers." It said confirming her thoughts. Green and Ugly holds out thee arm with and clothing on it and a blade of flesh come out of his arm like a hook. _Dark magic... Evil practice._

Hakkai was unfazed, "So that's why his little ans-amble is missing it's right sleeve. "

"And I thought it was just thought it was a really bad fashion statement." Gojyo tells them honestly.

The demon charges arm out and ready to attack, "And that will be the last statement you'll ever make."

"Oh ya, We'll see about that." Goku brings out Nyoi-bo. Rayla felt a familiar presences making her feel far more at ease.

Goku blocks the attack but is sent skidding back, still standing but was closer to Gojyo and Hakkai now, "He's strong, strong as he smells."

"Make sure to take you time beating him for me Goku." Rayla comments on the side, he nods with an enthusiastic smile.

Gojyo smirked, "And that's saying something from you."

"Ha, you'll never win. So you can die now or later?" It asks with far to much of an ego.

The demon grunts, Sanzo appeared beside the demon, grabs the arm attachment and slams him into the ground.

"Your not all that bright either, take away another 45"

"Nice shot" Goku praises.

Hakkai nods his head in agreement, "With that many points he's defiantly outta the game."

Gojyo hangs on one of Sanzo's shoulders, "You know, your penance for dramatic entrances is getting kinda obvious. I could've taken care of him all by myself, Thank you very much."

Sanzo shoves his arm off, "Of this I'm sure." The demon sits up, "If your an example of the caliber of the assassin's he's sending, this Lord Kougiji of yours.. well he must sourly under estimate our potential. For the record, she didn't kill you out of pity."

Sanzo glared the demon down, "So what is the real purpose of the experiments to revive Gyumaoh, tell me who is behind all of this?"

"You, You stink of human blood. How many people's blood have you been splattered with? You shame your own faith!"

Sanzo's glare deepened, "For that I'm taking another 20 and that's it game over."

"I don't think so." Ugly lunged at Sanzo, "I've got another hand!"

"By the powers of heaven, BE GONE!" Sanzo used the power of scripture against it, trapping the demon.

Sanzo raised his revolver and aimed, "You only get one continue buddy!"

BANG!

"Your safe now boy." Rayla says the young child who was staring at Sanzo. Hakkai looked behind Rayla, "So that's where you are! Well done, Ray. Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"Who ... Who are you people? I heard him say you've been splattered by the blood of many! If you've killed so many how are you any better than a demon?" The child demanded.

Goku was annoyed, "Look, you stupid little jerk! If we hadn't of stopped him he would've eaten your happy ass too, Ray-Ray saved far more they we did."

"We don't want to kill but I'm afraid they leave us little choice." Hakkai tries to explain.

Yomai shuts his eyes and denies, "But you always have a choice! The act of taking a life no matter whose life is blasphemy against the Lord Buddha!"

"Tell me, do you really believe what your saying?" Sanzo asks making him gasp, "Do you still mean that after you just seen the slaughter of some of your own brothers. Rayla saved some but there is a body count kid. If you wanna be close to the gods so badly perhaps you should join them, everyone becomes closer to Buddha when they stop breathing. It's harder to be close when you still are."

_I hardly remember his name but he has a good soul, one I won't forget. _Rayla thought as she watched the poor child collapse in defeat, "You right..."

"Your alive, think about that kid, "Gojyo points out to him as he puts a smoke in his mouth. The sun begins to rise behind the boys, Rayla had to admit even she was in slight awe as each and everyone of them lit up a bit more in the light, "Were all alive for a reason, find out why."

* * *

It wasn't long after that the five of them gathered back out front of the gates of temple some of the monk were out front to see us off including the boy. Sanzo starts to walk away and the rest of us follow.

Light patter of footsteps caught most of their attention, "What is it?" Sanzo asks him.

"Master, when you and your friends come this way after your journey is over, would you come visit our temple again? Because I'd... I'd really like you to teach how to play Mahjong, if you would please?"

Sanzo actually had a smile, "I'd like that very much."

"Lady Rayla, Thank you very much for saving so many." Yomai said making her eyes widen and a little pink come to her cheeks from his innocent look, "Sure kid."

Rayla felt a little weird to be watch as they walked away and continued their journey with sun still rising, she had the distinct feeling it was going to be a very, very, very long trip. _Kanzeon always did enjoy entertainment, hardly worth title of Merciful. _she sighed. she had to keep a promise made, for one that was merciful to her... Nataku...

* * *

That's it for now, I will be updating soon. I do want to know if the readers like it and I will take suggests on ways to make the story better or the love interest! so please R & R


	4. Blood Red

Chapter 4 - Blood Red

Disclaimer ** I don't know the Saiyuki storyline or the characters**

It was mid day with sun high in sky, Rayla wished she could just enjoy the sunlight but their bickering never ended. Some how it seemed to feel normal to her but even she could use a break from the constant arguing.

"Gojyo you son of a bitch! You cheated!" Goku complained.

Gojyo wasn't fazed, "The more stupid they are the more they try to blame it on somebody else."

Goku ground his teeth, "Oh ya, well answer me this fat head! How do you get four ace's three times in a row! How? how? by cheating that's how!"

Hakkai was smiling as he drove but it was obvious to Ray that Sanzo would be snapping at them very shortly. _For a monk he has little to no patience_, She thought as she sat behind Hakkai.

"Look don't blame me because your stupid!"

Sanzo put his head down, "God I wish the 3 of us could do this alone!"

"That's it I'm kicking your ass!"

Hakkai continued to smile, "Ahhh but then it wouldn't be nearly as much fun."

She shook her head, "Not what I consider fun..." Sanzo nodded his head in agreement.

The vehicle shook, then hit a bump and sent them into the air, off a cliff and into the water. They landed in the water as Hakuryuu flouted down slowly with his wings open wide. Goku surfaced first holding Rayla, "Holy shit that's cold. You alright Ray-Ray?" she nodded her head before Goku got mad, "Look dragon, next time watch where your going will ya!"

Splashing caught their attention, they found Gojyo flinging his arms and splashing in the water saying he was going to drown.

"Help, I'm gonna drown!"

"Wow, Take a look at you."

"Don't just stand there, help me assholes!"

"I've never seen you act this way, i had no idea." Goku mocks him without shame.

Gojyo stops his insistent flailing, "Oh I'm just like this all the time... in the bed."

"In the bed eh?" Sanzo asks behind them clearly annoyed, "You mean... like a water bed." He grabs both Gojyo and Goku by the head and shoving them into the water once again.

"Sanzo, leave him be." Rayla growled before grabbing Goku but left Gojyo at the mercy of Sanzo.

A women's laughter caught of their attention making then stop and look up, "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. It's just that it's been a long time since I've seen grown men acting like little boys. I see you play the mediator between them" she said still giggling and looking a Rayla as she nodded her head solemnly.

The women was tall with a blonde ponytail at the back of her head, hers clothing was that of a simple villager, she had stunning blue eyes but even Rayla thought she was a beautiful women.

"You idiots damage my reputation daily!" Sanzo grumbled.

The kind women offered them her hospitality, "Your soaking wet, You can come dry off at my place. I've got food, hot tea and more importantly for you, I've got towels."

* * *

The women's home was small but cozy, Rayla looked outside completely in love with serenity in the place. The clothes hung on the line to dry out, she felt weird borrowing the women's clothing but knew it would only be for a short time.

She smiled at Rayla before turning to find the boys walking in, "Wow. They fit just perfectly"

"Yes, Thank you." Hakkai said politely.

Goku pointed at Rayla, "Ya thanks a lot. Hope you let me keep them. Ray-Ray that so doesn't suit you."

A vein popped out slightly, "It's still easy for me to kill you even in a dress and you can't keep them Goku." she growled making the young women giggle again, "You do look beautiful none the less."

The comment made Rayla blush, with a huff she went back to looking at the scenery, "No really, it's actually nice to see someone wearing them again." She tried to look happy but the pain was still in her face.

Rayla knew Sanzo was thinking something simliar by look on his face.

"Oh alright enough talk" Instructs an elderly women as she walked into the room.

The blonde was happily surprised, "Oh thank you! It looks great."

"Please sit down and eat before everything gets cold" The older women urged to them.

Rayla still stood by the window in the corner of the room observing, she preferred less talk unless it was a matter to deal with Goku. The others were her concern as well but they seem to grasp the world far better than Goku.

"NO WAY! Auntie you know how to cook!" Goku praised with stars in his eyes from the food, Rayla brushed off the comment. She had the distinct feeling it was going to happen and be said often.

The old women was grateful, "Why, Thank you!"

"No, thank you!" with that Goku dove right into the food, "Goku at least sit down..." Rayla nagged him slightly embarrassed by his behavior.

"Ya put it on the plate first ya pig!" Gojyo adds as the other 3 stand behind him.

Hakkai tried to change the subject, "Thank you so much for your hospitality."

The blonde giggled at Goku, "Hey shit head what about the rest of us!"

"Their not my friends, I only know Rayla, I just want that to go on record" Sanzo denies but earned a strange look from Rayla for his comment.

* * *

After Goku stuffed his face, they all gathered around the table with cups of tea, "I'm so glad all of you are here." The old women says.

"Why?" Goku asks with a meat bun in his mouth.

The women looked seldom, "It's nice to see Shunrai smile again. She's been alone for so long now." The men looked out the window to see her putting up the laundry and taking some down. Rayla was holding the basket looking slightly bored but even she was secretly listening to learn the women's story.

"Really? She even got Ray-Ray doing it." Goku points out.

The women bowed her head, "Such a sweet soul, She was in love once a long time ago. "

"Really?" Gojyo asks his interest peaked.

"He was a demon. About a year ago, a change came over him just like it did all the others but he left before he became like the others. Angry. Hungry. Shunrai still looks off hoping he will come back someday. She goes down to the river to wash once a week like a ritual, cleaning clothes that haven't been worn in months. I believe she wakes everyday thinking 'this is the day he will return'."

Gojyo's face went off in the distance, _No doubt thinking lecherous thoughts..._

"Don't even think about it!" Sanzo demands knowing Gojyo.

Hakkai placed a hand over his chest, "And these clothes they belonged to him didn't they?"

"Well their certainly not mine are they." She answered with sarcasm but a warm smile.

Goku holds out the clothes, "I wish I had someone who would do this for me every week..."

"Rayla does that for you, stupid monkey." Gojyo points accusingly at him.

He wore a bashful face and puts a hand behind his head, "Oh ya!"

"These things must mean a great deal to her, I'm a little surprised she would let us wear them." Sanzo states.

She smiled, "I'm sure it's just a way to thank you perhaps for giving her something to smile about for once. Oh my heavens it might just be the fact that each of you are just as every bit of handsome as her boyfriend was. Jein was a very good looking man you know!"

That name caught not only Rayla's attention but Gojyo's as well, "What's up? You know him?" Goku asks picking up on his reaction.

"It's a common name. Probably not." Gojyo says brushing it off as he got up from the table.

Goku watched him go, still skeptical, "A common name? He's full of shit! What's going on? What's he hiding?"

Hakkai smiled at Goku with a 'hmmm' only earning an annoyed Goku, "Don't patronize me, I don't have any secrets... well not big ones anyway."

"Everyone has secrets, Goku. It's a way of life to keep the things you hold dear to your heart. It goes for people, as well as memories." Rayla says to him walking into the room.

Goku pouted making her smile, "So you keep secrets from me Ray-Ray?"

"I have no need to worry about such things when I have you, Goku." She answered earning a few looks.

The old women whispered to Hakkai, "Mother and child?" Hakkai shook his head 'no' but the irk mark was still there on Ray's black head.

"Let's not talk about this anymore." Goku suggested his cheeks slightly pink. She nodded her head and left the room.

* * *

Evening came as the last of the sun's ray's began to once again hide away behind the hills, only four them were in a single room but Rayla knew where Gojyo was. She only hoped he behaved himself.

"Okay, I give. I can't take it anymore, who is this Jein guy?" Goku asks holding his pillow to his chest.

Hakkai looked up from his book, "Relax will ya? It's not like Gojyo is keeping it a secret but even though it's not a big secret exactly I wouldn't bring it up if I were you, my friend. Jein is Gojyo's half brother."

"Goku, some memories people prefer to keep close to their hearts. Allow him to come to you if he so chooses." Rayla said places a hand on his shoulder.

Later that evening Rayla, Hakkai and Gojyo re learned that once Goku has something in his head, he doesn't let it go.

"Okay now I got it! Gojyo's mother is human and Jein's mother is a demon right? " He declares the obvious point of them being 'Half brothers'.

Sanzo looked like a mixture of boredom and concern, "Yes, Jein is Gojyo's older brother and a full blooded demon because his father was also a demon. Your not all that good at genealogy are ya?"

"Gojyo didn't have it easy, not as a kid. All because he was born of a mixed parentage, from a father who's a demon a human mother." Hakkai explained.

Goku was confused, "Why?"

"Because most people believe a child born from both demon and man will bring nothing but misfortune and pain."

"That sucks!" Goku states.

Rayla sighed, _It was hard for him but it also made him who is. _She didn't know how to explain something like that Goku.

Gojyo had already walked into the room and placed a hand on Goku's head, "It does but you know what Hakkai didn't tell, That it's true. Ya, I'm gonna bring ya pain!"

With that he grabbed Goku into a head lock and the bullying between the two began, Ray shook her head at them before her purple eyes met red ones. Eyes filled with gratitude for not speaking of the other detail, she felt a little sad for him inside but knew he would be okay... for now.

"Hey knock it of you freak!" Goku complained.

* * *

It was bright and beautiful morning, everyone had gained a good nights rest except for maybe Gojyo. Rayla was outside with Shunrai, "My god are those guys going to sleep all day?"

She sighed again, "That they might. Say the word and I will get them up."

Shunrai giggled, "That's quite alright, you care a great deal for them do you not?"

"W... What? N.. n... no. I was told to go along with them, I also have debt to pay." She quickly denied earning more giggles.

"I'm glad they have you to look after them." She said thoughtfully and Rayla stared at the far away look she had in her blue eyes.

An elderly man walking by stopped, a basket on his back, "Well Shunrai! Good morning."

"Oh hello and Good morning to you too! Oh if your looking for my Aunt she's around back." She replied kindly.

The old nodded and started to walk, "Oh Thank you."

Talk between her Aunt and the old man caught her attention and Rayla paused long enough to hear about a silver haired man. Shunrai looked as if someone had slapped her, she suddenly dropped the basket and ran off.

"Shunrai!" her called after her.

Rayla began to follow the women, "Wake the other fools, I will follow her."

* * *

"Shunrai, this is dangerous. At least allow me to offer you protection." Rayla tried to convince the women who continued to run.

Her blonde hair flew behind her as she continued saying 'It's him, it has to be him'

She continued to push forward only to pause to quickly catch her breath, "Shunrai, calm yourself I will help you." Rayla tried to convince her but the young women continued to push forward. Ray could only keep close and hope the guys would hurry.

Finally she collapsed to her knees, Rayla stopped beside her and while putting a hand on her shoulder, "Shunrai, rest a bit and then we can continue to search."

"Oh god, please don't let it be you Jein, please." she muttered to herself until a rustling caught both their attention.

"Jein?" she asked slightly concerned.

Demons slowly started to pull out of the bush, Ray ground her teeth. "Shunrai, stay behind me." she instructed.

One demon instantly charged, Shunrai screamed as Rayla pulled out both Katana's and sliced down and in with both killing and ending that one. _That scream would have caught their attention for sure_ she thought.

"Damn, I hate when they make noise. That one might be problem." One demon complain, he had spiked maroon hair with pale blue eyes and a mark between his eyes.

Another with short curly hair and green eyes felt otherwise, "I don't know man, I kind of like it."

"Take it easy guys your going to scare her." The last one said. He looked like the leader, a silver haired and gold eyed demon.

Rayla's glare deepened, "Touch her and you will die by my blade. I suggest you find your fun else where."

"What did you just say?" The silver haired said she he went to charge at Rayla, Shunrai screamed for help. Dark figures shifted through the forest and Ray instantly recognized them, two boots flew out, one hitting the back of the demon and the other on the front of his head.

It was Goku and Gojyo. the demon fell to the ground and Hakkai clapped his hands, "Well done, We couldn't have done better had we done it ourselves and believe me we wanted too."

Sanzo nodded his head as he stood beside Hakkai, "Bullshit." Rayla muttered. Goku came up to her, " Are you okay Ray-Ray?"

"Shunrai seemed to have caught your attention before I could fully deal with the problem myself." She replied.

Shunrai's voice caught her attention, "You have people who would miss you if you died protecting me." she muttered.

Gojyo went to her, "Shunrai, are you alright."

"I am, Rayla stayed by my side plus you and your friends came to my rescue." She informed him.

Goku got mad and raised his fist to the remaining demons, "Okay she's fine, I still say these weasels what they tried to do to her and Ray-Ray."

"Oh is that right?" Silver hair asked holding one side of his face, "Then tell me, who are you to think that you can make me pay."

_Another idiot asking for trouble, _Ray thought shaking her head. "So you don't know? You don't know who we are or why we came here?" Hakkai asked silver.

"Somehow I don't think they were sent by Kougaiji." Sanzo adds.

"Who care's who sent them, they still need to be taught some manners." Gojyo suggests.

"Amen!" Goku agreed.

Ray shook her head again, "Just get to it already. Lazy men..." She complained, finally getting a small smile from Shunrai thought it didn't last.

The 3 demons all demanded that was it before silver claimed that they group of six was nothing but food. Hakkai chuckled with a hand behind his head, "It's very flattering guys but were not interested." Gojyo told them with sarcasm.

"Hey, why are we still talking to these assholes?" Goku asked obviously intent on killing them.

Shunrai stepped forward with hope in her eyes, "No wait! Haven't you seen him. I'm looking for someone, his name is Jein. He has silver hair just like you!"

"What do I look like a freaking information service? I don't know! I've never seen anyone with my hair color anywhere of it's any of your business." The demon claimed holding his hands out obviously annoyed.

The look of hope quickly died in her eyes and she began to fall, Rayla caught her and slowly lowered her to the ground, "Thank you." She said.

"Shunrai are you okay?" Goku asks coming over to the two women.

Hakkai explained it the young man, "She's okay Goku, it's just been to much for her. She'll be alright just need to take her home."

"Ya that sounds like a plan to me. I say we get the hell outta here." Gojyo agreed. Rayla gently picked Shunrai up and carried her bridal style as Gojyo and Goku went on her let, Hakkai and Sanzo on her right.

"Her Aunt must be worried we need to get back." Hakkai told them.

Goku couldn't argue that fact, "Ya, I'll bet."

The silver haired demon behind them yelled at them, "Hey, you think you can just walk away like that! Were not so easy to ignore you know! Especially you head band, you should stay! Maybe you'd like to hear about a half breed me and my friends heard about! It's a guy with red hair and eyes who looks a lot like you!" At that instant Gojyo's face turn to pure anger.

"You listening to me? Ha! I wonder if your a true red head... down below I mean! Why don't you come show us!" _That is just disgusting, Idiot's have really asked for it this time! _Rayla thought as Gojyo stopped walking. Hakkai and Sanzo moved infront of Gojyo as he turned to face them. Rayla stopped behind Gojyo still holding Shunrai.

Sanzo tried to warn them at least, "Oh I wouldn't go there if I were you."

"They should mind their own business." Hakkai suggests holding a ball of chi.

Goku stepped between them blocking Gojyo from the demons view, "Ya, let's teach these guys some manners."

The demons looked startled making Gojyo laugh, "Ah don;t worry about it, Goku. I'm flattered... huh?" Gojyo's attention was grabbed as he stared at the unconscious form of Shunrai.

The silver demon got angry, "That's it I'm tired of your attitude Redhead! Now were gonna waste you like we did those humans yesterday!"

The angry Gojyo felt instantly returned as the demon bragged, "You spilled blood?"

The three demons charged forward, "Yes and we'll spill more!"

"So ya wanna see if the carpet matches the drapes so ya?" His metal staff extends and the chain lashes out killing all of them in one hit.

The sickle and chain go back to the staff as Gojyo raises his head, "Sorry guys, only the best looking girls get to find that out."

"I hate to admit but now even I wanna know..." Rayla grumbled as she started to walk away form them leaving every single one of them open mouthe, hanging in the forest.

* * *

It wasn't long before they got out of the woods and back to her Aunt's home, she was now resting in a bed and they were getting ready to leave while the sun was still in the sky, "Please won't you stay until she wakes up?" The Aunt tried to persuade them.

"Unfortunately we can't. We have a job to do." Sanzo declined bluntly.

Rayla nudged his ribs annoyed making him grunt and glare, "Please offer our apologies and gratitude but we do have a job to do and are very grateful for your help and hospitality." Ray apologized and bowed.

The old women put both her hands on each side of her face, "You are such a sweet girl, Thank you for every you did for my Shunrai. Please take of these boys, I feel they may need you."

"Not likely." Sanzo argued earning a heated glare after the Aunt released her.

Hakkai smiled, "We are happy we met you both and we do thank you greatly. I'm just glad we were able to help."

"Ya and your food was awesome!" Goku agreed, Rayla folded her arms around her breasts annoyed, "I am never going to make another thing for you!"

"Wait Ray-Ray your cooking always the best! I'm sorry!" Goku complained and begged.

Gojyo shook his head but still had a smirk, "Idiots, You Niece is really great and hit to boot. How could we have said 'no'? We have things we have to set right and make things they used to be. Just tell her Jein will come back one day."

The Aunt smiled and nodded her head, they said their goodbyes before once again they headed out west, wondering who else they might meet along the way and other challenges of their hearts they might have to face.

* * *

The sky was red and they were finally back driving, Hakkai had Rayla sitting behind Sanzo, "So the guys Shunrai likes isn't your brother, did I get that right?"

"That's right, my brother doesn't have silver hair. There's another missed opportunity.?" Gojyo answered.

Goku was confused, "Come again?"

"She's not my sister-in-law, we could've had some fun!" Gojyo smirked his arms behind his head.

Rayla shook her head, "God, you never fail to disappoint me you know that?" Hakkai said.

"I have to agree." Ray put in.

"You know you two, I hope I never do!"

Sanzo cut into the conversation, "We got a job to do tell Hakuryuu to step on it."

Hakkai smiled and did just as he asked when Gojyo decided to bring something up, "So Ray, what was you said back in the forest?"

"Yes even I'd like to confirm what I heard..." Hakkai pushed as well.

All of them at Rayla waiting for an answer, she was sitting up with her eyes closed and gave a deep sigh.

"Ray-Ray?" Goku asked.

Sanzo poked her cheek before putting his head down in annoyance, "She's asleep..."

"WHAT! BULLSHIT!" Gojyo yelled into the setting sun.


	5. Sweet Assassin

Chapter 5 - Sweet Assassin

** I don't any of Saiyuki characters or Storyline***

Please review!

Slow was one way to describe how long it was taking them to get to India, every time they came to a town they had to stop so Goku could stuff his face and the other's could get supplies. They were currently sitting in a corner of a small little restaurant, Rayla observed around the area knowing it was likely they would have to deal with another attack.

Perverted drunk men were everywhere in the bar eying up a waitress with blue hair, her smile seemed fake to Rayla. Something was off about the women but she still knew what the boys would end up doing. The owner call her Yaone, as she walked towards him and past a table, a hand came out to grab her ass.

She screamed and slapped his hand away, "Hey! That is not on the menu!"

"Ah come one! Look I'm a really big tipper." The drunk urged and grabbed her around the wait pulling her closer to him.

Just like Ray assumed an ashtray flew the air pegging the guy in the back of the head, "What the hell did you do that for? Did you see who did it! Who was it? Who threw the damn ashtray?"

The waitress's eyes followed up until they landed on their group, "Okay miss. Were already to order now!" Goku called to her waving a hand in the air.

"Ya, I'll be right there." She called.

Goku started, "I'll have the sweet and sour pork..."

"I want a bottle of liquor..." Gojyo started as well.

Both Goku and Gojyo ordered at the same time making Rayla shake her head, "Why not just order the whole damn menu, Goku."

"Great idea Ray-Ray!" "Should've shut your mouth." Sanzo muttered to her earning himself a deep glare.

Yaone continued to write down the order, "Great but can I recommend the blue plate special?"

"Sure we'll have one of those and an ashtray." Gojyo asked of her. It was now obvious to the young women that it had been them who rescued her from the perverted drunk man.

"Your name is Yaone, right?" Rayla asked her making her look up. She nodded her head, "Be careful." Ray knew the boys wouldn't pay enough attention to details like that.

Yaone looked at her clearly confused before she walked away to get their order, "So what do you think?"

"About what? What are you talking about?" Gojyo asked Sanzo.

Sanzo looked wary and on alert, "It's been over a month since we left Chang on, Iced as many demons are there are starts in the sky and almost all of them assassin sent by Gyumaoh's number one son, Kougaiji. You know demons, their about as fond of taking orders as Goku's fond of you. Yet the demon's seem willing to follow Kougaiji even to their own graves."

"Just don't get sloppy or distracted. They'll keep coming all the way till we get there." Gojyo suggests to them.

Hakkai points out his own concerns, "I'm not so concerned why they follow Kougaiji, What I wanna know is who Kougaiji is taking orders from."

"In the end they still fall the same." Rayla tried to re-assure them.

"Here it is!" Yaone said as she brought the food over to their table, "Your gonna love it, it's to die for."

That caught Rayla's attention immediately, Goku how ever jumped excited. The rest bowed their heads on the table, "It looks like it is the whole menu, way to go Ray."

"Shut it, Water sprite!" Rayla snapped.

Goku was far more eager and still eying up the food, "Who cares, Let's eat! I'm starving to death. Alright everyone... Dig in!"

Rayla noticed the had before Yaone, she stood up fast enough to push Yaone closer to Hakkai as the men went to grab her, her startled scream caught their attention. Two restrained Rayla while another one had Yaone pinned with her hands behind her back. "Your right man, I think the service here could be much better."

"You were supposed to get away." Rayla grumbled to Yaone, "Why?" She asked confused, *Sigh* _They all seem to think I have a motive for helping them... _Ray thought sadly.

Hakkai grabbed the one on Yaone and twisted his arm behind his back, "You don't like the service here, Maybe you should just leave."

"Let Ray-Ray go!" mumbled Goku with a mouth full of food making it sound more, "et ay ay oh!"

"Glad to know he doesn't even stop eating to help." She muttered to herself earning a smirk from Sanzo, "Buddy you better let him go, nice and easy or your pretty friend gets it."

"Shut up or I'm gonna nail you with another ashtray, right here. Bang!" Gojyo taunted them not concerned for Ray knowing her talents.

That only seem to push them into another fight the wrong way, "So it was you who that did it, it's about time you came clean!" The drunk kicked over their table as Rayla pulled both arms in making the two holding her smash their heads together before she swung her leg around to kick them both backwards into the far wall.

"That was a stupid idea." She pointed out knowing Goku. Lucky for him she managed to save some of his pork, _It's kind of sad I go this far out of my way for him..._

"Oh thanks a lot jerk!" Yaone said annoyed at his actions as well putting Rayla on alert again, _Something about this women seems really off and I could swear I smell something off about the blue plate._

Goku began to cry over his spilled over food when Ray walked over to him, "Beat them now Goku and I will give you pork I saved for you!"

His head snapped back up and he glared at the drunks, "YOU! What kind of monster are you! Stand back Ray-Ray their mine!"

"I believe I feel a food fight coming on." Gojyo muttered to Sanzo who looked bored and annoyed for the interruption, "Loser picks up the check."

"Bring it on little brat, I'll kick your ass then take your bitch." One yelled at Goku.

There are two things you don't do to Goku, one mess with his food and two don't mess with his friends, "Oh ya?"

"Ya get em."

That's how almost a whole bar end up fighting the five of them, Goku was in the thickest with Gojyo not far behind. Sanzo sat on his chair with Hakkai on his left and Rayla just behind him still holding Goku's pork plate waiting for him to finish.

"I find it mildly disconcerting their fighting the very same people were supposed to be protecting." Sanzo points out not interested in the fight.

Hakkai put a hand behind his head with a warm smile, "I'm not getting stuck with the check again."

"I swear you two can be so lazy." Rayla argued, "Says the women who allows Goku to fight with the bribe of food."

She shrugged her shoulders, "He would've gotten the food either way might as well make him get exercise."

"Hey! Your friends of theirs aren't you? Get up and fight like a man!" One drunk comes over yelling at Sanzo, He goes to punch Sanzo and he merely dodges the fist as he sticks out his foot to trip the drunk making him fall on his face.

Sanzo puts a hand on his chin, "Face flat on the floor, I think these boys have had quite enough to drink, don't you?"

Two more stood beside Sanzo and one beside Hakkai, "Were just getting started, So let's do this!"

"Have fun boys!" Rayla said now sitting on her own chair as Sanzo and Hakkai too got into the fight seeing as how they wouldn't be left alone, "You know Rayla, I'm not going to help if you get attacked." Sanzo stated as a warning, one guy tried to sneak up behind her.

"Don't touch her or my food!" Goku yelled, kicking the guy in the face and to the ground, "Thanks for your concern but Goku is still here." Her face remained the same non caring and content as the boys continued the bar fight.

The owner began to panic, "Stop it! Gentlemen please for the love of god please stop it!"

Yaone once again caught Rayla's attention as she fell to the ground, "Yaone, were you hurt?" She asked gaining her attention, the women shook her head 'no' when Hakkai came up behind her, "I'm sorry about all this, I know sometimes our methods can be extreme. "

"No it's not that" Yaone answered as a another drunk ran up to Hakkai to punch his face but found he had his back to the ground in no more than 3 seconds flat, "Were just trying to save a pretty lady from an ugly thing."

That comment made Yaone blush pink, "Weren't you concerned about your female friend?"

Hakkai laughed, "Hardly she's meaner than we are."

"I'm still here you know!"

* * *

The group finally cleared most of the trash out of the way, Rayla walked over to Goku with his food which he quickly downed, "Your the best, Ray-Ray!"

"Well so you want some more? Okay then. Come on." Gojyo taunted them again enjoying the fight just maybe a bit to much.

The drunks began to stand back up as the leader wiped his mouth, "You asshole! You won't be nearly as cocky after my friends and I get through with you..." A green mist started to seep into the air. One by one the customers in the store started to fall to the ground, _I knew it... _Rayla tried to think on her toes, "Damn my eyes are on fire." Gojyo complained.

"Something's happening..." Sanzo points out the known, "Don't breath it in." Rayla tried to warn them as she began to fall she managed to pass Hakkai the handkerchief she kept for Goku. She then fell to the ground, "Ray-Ray." Goku called to her as he began to fall towards her.

"It smells like medicine, Cover you mouth and nose!" Hakkai tried to warn them again as he put the Handkerchief to his face finally noticing who it belonged to, "Rayla?"

Goku fell onto Rayla as did Sanzo, Gojyo was the last to start to fall, Hakkai caught him before he hit the ground. "Hakkai... be careful of the women..." Rayla wheezed out. The gas wasn't harming her like it would the others but it still had a temporary paralyzing effect on her body.

"Rayla, your still conscious! Thank god, the others are still breathing so their not dead." Hakkai asked.

Rayla tried to warn Hakkai but couldn't strain to much if she wanted to regain her movement, "No their not, it's just sleeping powder. We don't want to be dragging outsiders into our private affairs, I'm sure you'll agree."

_I knew there was something off about her, she's a demon. _Ray thought as she laid there only able to watch.

"You, did this... It was you!" Hakkai clicked in.

"And you, you shouldn't have held your breath though I suppose your friend helped in that department. You know I really was hoping you were going to sleep through this but oh well." Yaone said as she reached for the golden bracelet on her wrist.

She was surrounded in a blue light as she threw her outfit off and at Hakkai, He had just enough time to avoid the spear that came straight at his face.

A single small cut was on his cheek, "Your an assassin, your a demon sent by Kougaiji. That's what Ray meant."

"You must be the smart one of the group but your companion saw through me faster. My name is Yaone, I figured you might wanna know my name because I'm going to kill you traitor. Your gonna wish you had fallen asleep."

* * *

They faced off against each other, Hakkai did not wish to fight her, "Why are you doing this?"

"I was wrong, your not the smart one, en-guard!" She yelled and charged at with spear first.

Hakkai dodged and continued to talk to her, "Hey take it easy"

He flipped backwards towards the door, "Stand still!" She yelled at him and hit him right in the scar he held on his belly. She knocked him right out the front door and into the open.

Rayla forced herself to stand putting Goku gently on the ground by Sanzo as she tried to follow the two, She made it to the front to see Yaone charge Hakkai again, he jumped up and over her landing behind her.

Hakkai grabbed right under the metal spear to avoid being cut, he pulled the spear out of her hands making her stumble forward until she hit the ground, "Stop, you don't wanna kill me."

His words that were meant to be soothing only angered her, "Hakkai watch it!" Rayla yelled in a warning as Yaone threw several little round balls at his feet, they exploded and he set up his barrier to avoid her on going attacks.

"Shit, he's got powers..." She muttered to herself.

Hakkai tried again, "Will you please stop this."

Rustling caught Rayla's attention and she turned only slightly to see Goku starting to wake up, Gojyo was next then last was Sanzo. They looked around confused and looking for the two until Gojyo pointed out that they were outside.

"Just hurry up and quit napping." Rayla growled before she brought her attention back to Hakkai and Yaone.

Yaone sighed, "Why won't you just die?" She held up into a view a remote button.

"Shit!" Hakkai said his eyes going wide, "I want you to know that your the one who forced it to turn out this way. When I blow up that Tavern all that blood's gonna be on your hands."

Rayla came to stand just behind Hakkai still slightly weak, "Yaone, stop this. Please." She begged women to women.

"I'm sorry about this, I really am." With that she hit the button... Only nothing happened. She opened her eyes and looked, She tried the button a few more times.

Hakkai looked bashful with a hand behind his head holding out the intended bomb, "Uh... that would be my doing. My bad. I just saw this bomb lying around and just defused it so no one got hurt."

Yaone sighed again before she collapsed to the ground in utter defeat, Hakkai walked up to her before he knelt down to her level, "I'm sorry. I mean that. I'm really sorry and I wish none of this had to happen." He offered his hand out to help her.

She smacked his hand away, "Don't touch me!"

"I thought you were hurt." Hakkai explained to her holding the hand she hit away.

Yaone began to cry out of frustration and sadness, "God, don't make it worse! Don't help me, Kill me! He will!" She screamed in anger.

She pulled out a hidden dagger and stepped far enough away from Hakkai, "And he has every right to do so, I'm worthless!" She cried holding the knife to her throat.

_Oh no! _Rayla thought concerned for the painful memories that she might unwilling cause him to think of and the worry of Yaone actually going through with it.

"Don't." "Yaone, stop!" They called together taking a single step.

She gripped the knife tighter, "Get back, I'm sorry Kougaiji. I wasn't able to repay you, I'm so sorry."

She held the knife out as Goku came out of the tavern, "Hey what are you doing!"

Hakkai froze, his whole body went rigid. That was Ray knew he was re living the memories that broke his heart. He stared at Yaone with pure fear as she held the knife at her throat and cried, "Kougaiji, I'm so sorry..."

Hakkai screamed at her to stop as she went to kill herself, a massive flame flew around Hakkai making him step back, Rayla pulled out both her blades and sliced the fire away from his body to protect him.

A male demon had stopped Yaone before she could end her own life, He jumped up and it was clear he now held the dagger she was going to use. Yaone woke to look at the demon, "You... you saved me."

The demon had tanned skin with long maroon hair, his eyes were a brilliant purple much like Rayla's. He landed on the roof of the Tavern, it was obvious who he had to be... Kougaiji.

"So this is the Sanzo party huh? Not impressed." He said.

Gojyo snapped right back, "Me neither."

"Speak for yourself, I might change sides." Rayla comment on the off side. "Ray-Ray, you can't leave me!" Goku complained turning his back to the two enemies. She waves her hand at her halfheartedly, "I wouldn't leave you Goku..."

"I've come retrieve my associate, that's all." Kougaiji said as he set Yaone down on her feet. He started at each and everyone of them slowly as if testing out the waters," I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again, I suggest you try staying alive until then, if you can."

Rayla folded her arms now fully over the effects and stopped right beside Goku, "Violet eyes..." She whispered but earned Kougaiji's interest as he too was surprised they shared the same eye color, Sanzo had been the only other she had found.

"Don't go, stick around awhile." Goku said, he summoned his Nyoi-bo and charged at Kougaiji.

He held out his hand and the same flames from before appeared, they went straight for Goku. Rayla chose then to jump between, wielding both blade she again sliced the flames making them disperse. She grabbed Goku and pulled him back safely to the ground.

"Now she does impress me." Kougaiji said surprised she was easily able to deal with his attack.

"Goku? Rayla? Are you alright?" Hakkai called to them. Both of them stood though Goku still got singed by the flames.

Gojyo tried his luck next, His staff was flicked and the chained sickle. Kougaiji caught it with little effort right between his two fingers! "Stop it, it's embarrassing." Kougaiji suggested with a taunt.

Gojyo was annoyed, "That's it, I hate this guy."

"Agreed." Goku said.

"And before you try anything..." Kougaiji held out his hand again the flames became to materialize. Hakkai was preparing a chi ball which he switched to a shield as flames shot right at him with a strong force.

Click!

"That's enough." Sanzo demanded holding his banishing revolver to the back of Kougaiji's head.

"How nice of you to come up here and join us." "Ya well I'm all about service, you know what's pressing up against the back of your head right?" Sanzo asked.

"Ya I know what it is, priest."

Sanzo's eyes turned to a glare, "I've got a lot of questions for you, your highness."

"I bet you do and believe me I got all your answers but if you want them your gonna have to take them and that can make things messy." Kougaiji informed Sanzo obviously not to concerned for the gun at his head.

Sanzo put the gun down, "You know, you've all been pretty lucky so far except for your girlfriend who seems to have some skill." Kougaiji told Sanzo and an irk mark appeared on Rayla, "But you and your little friends may want to ask yourselves a question namely how do you think that luck is going to last? She can't protect all of you."

"Look hair-do, I'm in a bad mood. So if you could just cut to the chase I'd appreciate it." Sanzo put bluntly getting more annoyed each minute that went by.

Kougaiji turned his head to the side before looking forward again, "Let the chase begin, see you soon women..." With that both Kougaiji and Yaone disappeared from sight.

"God damn it! I should've just shot him!" Sanzo said to himself.

Rayla how ever was annoyed, "Girlfriend? He is so getting his ass kicked the next time I see him!" She ranted to who ever was listening. She punched the tree close by breaking the truck in a few places as she continued to swear.

Goku was sitting on the ground legs crossed, "Are you alright? Goku?" Hakkai asked as he walked up to him.

That made Rayla stop instantly as she jogged up to the two of them and knelt down, "He's powerful..." Goku stood with a fist making Rayla stumble, "He's super powerful, oh shit this kicks ass!"

"Damn it Goku!" Rayla yelled at his happy face.

The other three just stared at the two, "He's smiling..."

"Looks like monkey boy is happy yo find a new playmate since Ray can beat him up." Gojyo tells them with a smoke hanging from his lips.

Hakkai shook his head with his usual smile, "Well now we have a face to match to the name."

"Yep, I can't wait to see that face again and wipe the smirk right off." Gojyo said happily.

Sanzo how ever was thinking, "Let's hope our next little meeting provides more information."

"Well, I think we found out what we need to know now. It's no wonder the demons follow him, he's unbelievably powerful and he'll risk his life to save one of his own." Hakkai points out to them.

Sanzo turned and looked at Rayla, "Still want to change to his side, Girlfriend?" He taunted her with an evil smirk.

"You are so dead!"

* * *

It was nightfall when this finally settles down, they were still lucky enough to find an inn that was willing to allow them in even after the fiasco at the tavern. Goku and Gojyo were arguing again, Rayla finally got fed up with watching the two as she marched towards where Sanzo and Hakkai were. The two boys followed behind her as she got to the door and swung it open with force.

"Do not leave me with those two!"

"Sanzo, grab your shit were trading rooms. Ray-Ray can't sleep and him... he drew picture's on my feet while I was sleeping." Goku demanded pointing an accusing finger at Gojyo.

"I couldn't sleep with your snoring, What else was I supposed to do I was bored and that's probably what kept Ray up. You know you can stay with those two and Ray and I can share a..."

Rayla hit Gojyo over the head with a similar fan to that of the one Sanzo uses, "I now understand why have your 'old man fan' Sanzo."

"Don't you ever touch my feet or Ray-Ray! Don't touch any part of us!" Goku yelled standing closer to Rayla.

Gojyo snapped right back, "Touch you? Dude I don't even want to be in the same room as you!"

"Your no dream date either violet! Ray-Ray and I can share a room!" Goku argued back.

Rayla put both hands on each of her temples and rubbed asking why she had to deal with their drama, "I can maybe put up with your snoring but the farting in your sleep..."

_Uh oh..._ Rayla thought as she noticed Sanzo's rising anger she stepped back away from the arguing boys.

"That's it! That's enough! I'm not changing rooms with anyone so shut up! Rayla you can sleep in here if it's that big of a deal! And if the two of you don't shut up, I'll shut you up!" Sanzo snapped at them his bangs covering his eyes.

Goku and Gojyo grab each other and step away from the angry monk, "Oh no, were so scared." They said together laughing at him.

"Okay, I'll stay but I want you to know I reserve the right to walk at anytime I deem fit." Hakkai said to Sanzo who was holding the side of his head.

He sighed the vein still popping on his face, "Just take me with you."

"I second that." Rayla put in her own thoughts.

The boys continued to argue, "... Oh yes I do! Your a water sprite and your afraid of the water, you can't even swim!"

"Shut up!"

"Oh that's so rich, you suck! you really do..."

"I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Ladies... Ladies!" Hakkai tried to calm them down till he got a chill down his spine and turned around to see a very dark and angry Rayla.

"Don't compare me to those morons... and will you two SHUT UP!"

* * *

** Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story, I hope it's been good so far. Please and Review so I know how I'm doing. I will also take suggestions! **


	6. Unchangeable Past

Chapter 6 - Unchangeable Past

** I don't own the Saiyuki storyline or Characters ***

Please Review!

* * *

"Shit, it looks like it's going to rain." Sanzo pointed out clearly annoyed by the weathers chosen time to interrupt their trip. Yet again they were driving in the jeep hoping that they would be able to make it to some shelter in time, night had already fallen.

Gojyo tried to be re-assuring, "There's got to be an inn around here somewhere."

"I've got a thousand yen that says it's going to start before we find a place!"

Gojyo didn't back down, "Your on!"

"That's a sissy bet, let's put some real money on it?" Hakkai suggested.

Rayla shook her head, "Weren't you supposed to be the mature one?" She asked him.

"That's why your here Ray." Hakkai said with his charming smile, she sighed, "What's wrong Goku? Have to take a piss?" Sanzo asked him making Ray look over towards Goku.

"No it's just... I smell something weird."

A black crow flew out of the branches and into the sky, "Ya, somethings not right." Sanzo agreed.

Goku's eyes widen all of a sudden as he yelled to stop, the car spun sideways and into an abrupt stop, "Damn it!" Rayla as she bashed her head off of Sanzo's.

They got out of the car and found bodies all over the area, "What the hell happened here?" Gojyo wondered out loud.

Several demons were dead against the tree on the side others were scattered ceremonially all over the area. Upon closer looks something was seen on them, "Those talismans..." Sanzo muttered to himself yet Ray still heard him a she stood beside him.

* * *

The rain had begun to poor just before the five of them made it to an inn located in the closest town, "Looks like I owe you a thousand yen." Hakkai said to Sanzo as a young women came into their room with a knock. Rayla was behind a screen as she changed into something dry for the time being which happened to Hakkai's button down top.

"Here, I've brought everyone some hot tea." She offered with a kind smile, "Over there please." Hakkai said kindly to her.

"Your lucky I had a last minute vacancy, you know?"

It was beginning to creep Ray out on how much the women smiled as Rayla came out behind the screen, "This is a dump..." Gojyo stated rudely, "Do you have any manner's cockroach?" Rayla asked the rhetorical question.

"I have many things for you..." He purred back, "Shut it you two and I thought the demon corpses would be the low point of the evening." Sanzo added. How ever it never stopped any of them from noticing Rayla's long legs that were now exposed.

Smiles had some useful information, "Oh! That must be Rikudo again."

"Rikudo?" Hakkai asked as more clothing was set on the hanger to dry.

"Who's that?" Goku added in wanting to know as well.

She giggled slightly, "You don't know who Rikudo is? Then you all must be from the east, we don't know much about him but he's considered a savior around here. People say he's a monk who wanders the country side slaying demons. Few have ever actually seen him but those who have say he's seven foot tall with talismans all over his body capable of destroying a hundred demon in a pop! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got cookies in the oven. I'll bring you some."

Then women left and Rayla couldn't help herself, "She smiles so much it creeps me out more than Hakkai..."

He smiled at her again to annoy her, succeeding his face turned serious, "So that explains the talismans we saw on those corpses."

Sanzo's mind drifted off as Gojyo got up to go flirt with another women living at the inn, "So you live here too? Where's your room?"

"Um, I'm not sure I should tell you..." She answered back nervous.

Gojyo didn't give up how ever, "Oh that's okay, ya ever done it in the rain?"

A vein popped on Rayla's brow listening to the pervert, "Uh... why... you..."

WHACK!

Sanzo hit Gojyo right over the head as lightning cracked out side, "Damn it Gojyo can't I leave you alone for one minute without you chasing after some tart?" Rayla stood beside Sanzo nodding her head in agreement.

"Hey don't you two you take out your sexual frustrations out on me lovers!" Gojyo replied hotly.

Rayla went to go hit him again when Sanzo stopped her from intervening, "Remember the mess you got us into after your last escapade?"

"What kind of faggot fight's with a fan anyway?"

"The kind that can kick your ass!"

"Just hit the idiot again already you lazy monk!"

"The witch is calling me lazy?"

"Look the lover's are having a spat!"

WHACK! WHACK!

"It's so nice of you to put us up for the night and thanks again so much for the wonderful tea!" Hakkai said holding the tea as he sat in his chair, "I promise you'll hardly even know were here at all!"

* * *

It was early in the morning when the rain began to poor harder the sun still had yet to shine, Sanzo had awoken abruptly which in turn woke Hakkai. Rayla had been awake for half an hour certain something was bound to happen and when a scream rang through the inn she knew she had been right.

All of them were up and running to were they heard the scream come from, "It came from the kitchen." Hakkai informed them.

When they got to the kitchen they found the inn keeper collapsed against the door, "What's wrong?" Gojyo asked her concerned.

"A demon!" she cried.

They busted the door open and stood to find her claims were correct a is breathed heavily, "Why you bastard, how could you? You ate all the cookies!" Goku screamed as he charged forward not watching his back.

"Goku look out behind you." Hakkai yelled and Rayla reacted instantly. She stood at Goku's back prepared, one katana's blade sliced through the demon in one quick attack. It paused briefly before falling to the ground defeated.

"Thanks Ray-Ray!" Goku said with a smile, "But I had it!" (Irk)

Gojyo had to comment, "You know I've never seen you two this active in the morning."

"Stuff it!" Rayla snapped while Goku smirked, "I have my days, kicking demon ass is better than coffee for me."

Talismans flew through the air landing and covering the demons body catching everyone else's attention. They screamed in agony as they began to go up in spiritual flames, "That is so disgusting man..." Gojyo put in.

"I draw upon the power of the Talisman to parish these demons from the land of the living and send them back from where they came." A scratchy voice chanted making Sanzo turn surprised, "Hear my name demons, I am Rikudo and I will rid the world of every last one of you."

Sanzo kept staring at the priest while Rayla stepped out to stand in front of the other three making sure her posture wasn't aggressive, her nerves were set on edge at the determination in his voice, "Shuei..." Sanzo whispered into the morning air.

* * *

Not long after the women that they came to rescue of earlier came with the inn keeper in hysteria so thankful for being saved but ignored the rest of them.

"How can we ever thank you, Master Rikudo?" The cook asked sincerely.

His scratchy voice declined, "Slaying demons is my only reward."

Gojyo was skeptical, "This guy's Rikudo?"

Sanzo kept staring the back of the priest, something was clearly on his mind that was bugging him. Rayla watched him concerned as to what could be bugging him, she knew the main points of his past after being with them the longest. Something about the name Shuei was nagging at the back of her mind, she could swear she had heard Sanzo mention him once to her.

"Who ever he is, he sure took care of that problem for us." Gojyo sounded grateful, "I believe I had already dealt with one..." Rayla argued as she began to walk away with Goku.

"That's right now back to bed." He commented as he yawned.

"Wait." Rikudo called to them, "Not all of you are human." The three boys looked at Rayla with clear question marks, "What?" Gojyo asked.

"So tell us mister brainstorm, what ever gave you that idea?" Hakkai asked taking some of the attention off of her.

Rikudo didn't back down, "I can smell you, I can smell your stench from here. You!" He pointed at Ray, "You carry several scents..."

"Your no bed of roses either pal." Goku shot back slightly annoyed.

Rikudo pulled out four talismans prepared, "You, I made a vow to destroy all demon kind!"

"Well I don't that's very nice, you could at least get to know us." Goku suggested. It only made him throw his talismans at their intended targets, They all jumped out of the way as the talismans landed onto the wall behind where they once stood. Goku landed further away from the others on the other side of the room and over Rikudo.

Rikudo went to attack Goku from behind with his staff when it hit a males arm before it could touch Goku, Sanzo had stopped the attack making Rikudo pause, eyes wide, "Shuei, is that any way to greet a friend?" _That's it! I remember now... _Rayla thought as her own eyes widened briefly. Shuei had been one of the few who treated Sanzo as a human being throughout his childhood, it wasn't often Sanzo talked about his past so when he does Rayla plants it in her memory.

"It can't be..." Rikudo/Shuei said stunned.

Sanzo no longer seemed surprised or quiet, "Certainly there's no point in wasting your talent offing these pussies."

Irk, "What did he just call me?" Rayla grumbled annoyed.

"Wait, you know him?" Goku asked over looking what Sanzo said.

Rikudo became to chuckle and not long did it turn into a full blown crazy man laugh, "Funny, I heard a rumor about a renegade Sanzo priest heading west. Never thought I'd find him and his demon misfits in a place like this. So Koryu or should I say Genjo Sanzo, did you forget that it was vile like this that killed you predecessor? Are our enemies now friends?"

"Well Shuei, if that's still your name. Did you forget what it means to be a holy man of faith?" Sanzo countered.

Rikudo became angry, "Shuei didn't forget, Shuei died the day you left the temple 10 years ago..." Rikudo relived Shuei's last moments and explained how Sanzo became the monk he is, his fellows accused Sanzo of killing his master while Shuei tried to defend him. Sanzo had requested a chance for revenge in return for the killing of his master, that was why Sanzo had left the temple.

"In the morning, you descended the mountain to exact your revenge but that night the demon burglars attack again for the Matan Scripture they failed to cease before not knowing you had taken them with you! If they could defeat you and Master Sanzo you can image what they did to those defenseless monks." The truth was hard to swallow for Sanzo and the pain was obvious for Rikudo, "I had no choice but to use a forbidden Talisman to cast a curse upon myself and acquire the power to destroy all demons."

"You... you used the spell of Araya?" Sanzo asked stunned.

Rikudo didn't avoid anything, "Of coarse, but once cast the spell of Araya can never be reversed and I will never again know mercy..." He removed the right side of his clothing to reveal the Talisman stuck to his heart beating with veins popping all around it, "The talisman craves the blood of demons only the devouring of their dark souls can satisfy is and ease my suffering."

It was obvious that Shuei was no long in control, "I will only know pain so long as demons walk upon the face of the earth for ten years I have murdered their kind innocent or otherwise but now that demons have started attacking humans people have begun revering me as some kind of hero." His crazy laughter began as he cackled at his own joke.

Rayla felt sick to her stomach, "Isn't that delicious?" He asked.

"He's just cracking himself up." Goku pointed out.

Rayla cringed, "I think I might be sick..."

"Ya and he calls us demons." Gojyo agreed.

Rayla paused to look at Sanzo, she realized this must have been causing him some pain. She couldn't help feel bad for the situation he had now been placed in.

"Shuei, surely you can see the talismans turned into some kind of a monster." Sanzo tried to reason with him.

Rikudo didn't feel the same way, "How about I show you, just what kind of monster I am?"

"I... I think it's about time to go." Hakkai suggested wanting to avoid the fight.

Goku didn't seem to pick up on that, "But it's raining."

"Ya, ya and your point is?" Gojyo said as they all booked it outside before Rikudo could attack.

* * *

Once outside they were instantly drenched with the pouring rain, Rayla wasn't bothered by the rain but rather the problem they now had. _I doubt he will just let us run away... _She thought looking around.

"God this rain sucks!" Gojyo complained.

"I can't see a thing." Hakkai added in his own complaint.

Rayla could feel a shiver crawl up her spine. "Hakkai, Ray-Ray! Behind you!" Goku called to them a little to late.

Hakkai turned with arm in air for a punch but Rikudo caught it with ease, "Let him go!" Ray screamed as she went to help release Hakkai. Before she could touch him, his staff slammed into her stomach hard causing her to cough up a bit of blood and fly backwards into a tree.

"Ray! How dare you touch her!" Hakkai glaring at Rikudo with pure hatred.

Hakkai's arm began to steam and sizzle, "I wouldn't try that, I could dissolve you by the mere touch of my hand."

"She said, LET GO OF HIM, Prude face!" Goku yelled as he charged with Nyoi-bo ready. Goku was hit with the man's staff as well and knocked him back far more gently.

Rayla stood to let the others know she was alright as Hakkai was released roughly, "Ugh well don't just stand there." Goku said to Sanzo who stood of into a near by building to avoid the rain.

"Yes, aren't you going to help your demon friends?" Rikudo taunted Sanzo.

"No, I'm not because you know it doesn't matter very much if I help these guys or not. Believe me they won't die anyway." Sanzo pointed out soundly slightly disappointed by that fact.

Gojyo smirked at the comment, "Ya that's true enough."

"Besides he probably wouldn't be prayer for our souls anyways, well maybe Ray's." Hakkai informed him.

Rikudo became annoyed by the comments, "We'll see about that!"

"Some of our spells are useless against this guy." Goku said concerned.

"None have my attacks have worked and even Ray was chucked around." Gojyo comment making Rayla slightly annoyed, "Any of you guys got any bright ideas?"

Hakkai was sarcastic, "Have we tried running away yet?"

Sanzo gripped his gun slightly tighter and he began to walk forwards, "Shuei, your avenging days are over. You know this is only one way to end this curse."

"No!" Goku yelled making Sanzo stop, "Get out of my way!" Sanzo yelled at Goku who was standing infront.

Rayla tried to go to Goku but Hakkai held her back, "How can you go and kill him like that without thinking. Isn't he your friend?"

Goku and Sanzo stared each other down, "Huh?"

"You make me sick!" Rikudo said as he appeared behind Goku and went o stab him through the back. Eyes widen at the sight that was before them... Sanzo had jumped in between to protect Goku.

The rain seemed to pour harder, "Wait... Sanzo..." Goku was sitting on the ground with Sanzo in his lap unconscious, "SANZO! Sanzo you gotta wake up! Sanzo, wake up!" Goku cried as the rest of them came over to check on Sanzo.

"You weren't meant to die like this just hold on man!" Gojyo tried to urge as Sanzo rolled himself out of Goku's lap, bleeding heavily.

Rayla stared wide eyed, "S-S-SANZO!"

"SANZO!"

To be continued...

* * *

** Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Please Review and let me know! Also I have a poll going for possible Romance options for this story so go and vote now! **


	7. Goodnight and Goodbye

Re-cap

"No!" Goku yelled making Sanzo stop, "Get out of my way!" Sanzo yelled at Goku who was standing infront.

Rayla tried to go to Goku but Hakkai held her back, "How can you go and kill him like that without thinking. Isn't he your friend?"

Goku and Sanzo stared each other down, "Huh?"

"You make me sick!" Rikudo said as he appeared behind Goku and went to stab him through the back. Eyes widen at the sight that was before them... Sanzo had jumped in between to protect Goku.

The rain seemed to pour harder, "Wait... Sanzo..." Goku was sitting on the ground with Sanzo in his lap unconscious, "SANZO! Sanzo you gotta wake up! Sanzo, wake up!" Goku cried as the rest of them came over to check on Sanzo.

"You weren't meant to die like this just hold on man!" Gojyo tried to urge as Sanzo rolled himself out of Goku's lap, bleeding heavily.

"SANZO!"

To be continued...

* * *

Chapter 7 - Goodnight and Goodbye

** I don't own any of the Saiyuki characters or storyline **

Sanzo's beaten body was barely hanging on as they four of his comrades gathered around him, looking for anyway that would help him survive.

"Sanzo!" Goku called to him in despair.

Hakkai's medical side kicked into gear, "Don't move him Goku!"

"Sanzo!" Goku continued to yell hoping he would receive anything other than silence.

Rayla's beautiful face twisted into despair, "Don't die on me you stubborn monk!"

Rikudo stopped his attack stunned y what he might have done, he began to scream in agony over Sanzo's condition. Rayla slowly and gently pulled the staff out and immediately began putting pressure on the wound as the set him out of harms way.

The rain pounded down on them with out remorse, Rayla couldn't stop the thought of the rain trying to wash away the pain.

"Serves you right, that's what you get for betraying your own kind and take the side of demons. You weak and pathetic Priest!" Rikudo stated with a sinister laugh. All thoughts of Shuei still being inside were banished from Rayla's mind.

Goku leaned forward making Rayla concerned and slightly fearful over what could happen, "What's wrong Goku?" Gojyo asked.

"You don't look so good..." Hakkai pointed out.

Sanzo was hoisted up against the building he was once standing under as Goku collapsed on all fours, "Stand back.." Rayla tried to warn them but it was too late.

Goku grunted in pain, "Goku will you get a hold if yourself!" He screamed and lifted his head as his limiter shattered to pieces.

His hair grew longer, his nails extended, his ears became pointed... Rayla despite the situation was in awe of Goku, "Goku?" Gojyo called confused and surprised.

"Gojyo, get back!" Hakkai tried warning again now knowing what Ray was trying to warn them of earlier.

The transformation was done as the three of them stared at Goku, "Goku, is that?"

"Yes, it is." Hakkai confirmed., "Without the limiter he's reverted back his original form. The creature conceived in the giant stone where the earthly aura's gather. The great Sage... Goku."

Rayla and Goku's eyes connected and her heart skipped a beat, "Hakkai, Gojyo. His power is at it's full strength you must be careful."

"Ahahaha, At last your true form is revealed. Looks lie your all demons after all." Rikudo said not bothering to take the defensive.

Goku disappeared from sight before he was right on top of Rikudo and smashed his head into the ground with nothing but his hand. Rikudo managed to grab both of Goku's hand in a vain attempt to stop Goku's attack. His hands steamed as Rikudo tried to vaporize Goku, He kicked Goku off of him making Goku fly back only a few feet.

He landed and instantly charged again, Rikudo threw his talismans but they missed as Goku easily dodged them and continued to charge. He punched in the face sending Rikudo to the ground. _Goku... I know your still in there..._ Rayla thought as she could still hears his cries.

Goku began to beat Rikudo without mercy, pounding away one fist after another. She knew she has no other choice as she allowed her own aura to go slowly.

"You can be impressed later, we still have a chance to save Sanzo." Hakkai said going back to healing the wound in Sanzo's gut, "I think the spear missed his vital organs, We've got to get him out of the rain. Inside I may be able to stop the bleeding. "

"Missed his vital organs?" Gojyo questioned.

Hakkai stayed focus on Sanzo, "I'll find some way to take care of Sanzo, Right now you've got to stop Goku..."

They paused feeling another Aura grow, They turned their attention to Rayla as her body was outlined in a bright red light. Her body began to change like Goku's, Her hair grew out past her knees, her ears became pointed and finger nails grew.

"Ray...?" Hakkai questioned nervously.

She looked at the making them gasp, her stunning violet eyes turned a ruby red, "Stand back, this is something I will be able to handle."

"Right, let's give Ray the easy job." Gojyo agreed not wanting to deal with Goku.

Hakkai narrowed his eyes concerned about to powerful demon's clashing, "Well Genius if Sanzo were conscious I would've asked him but if Ray can't rein Goku in there wont be a building left standing so support her!"

Goku bit into the shoulder of Rikudo making him holler in pain, the beads around his neck lit up in a brilliant red, making Goku scream and hold his ears to protect his sensitive hearing. Rayla's cries echoed his own not that she was in her true form. Rikudo used that chance to disappear from the losing battle he was fighting.

"He got away!"

"I'm not running, I will return and when I do all you demons better prepare to feast on all of my talismans." his scratchy voice deemed from out sight.

Goku's attention was brought to Rayla as he felt the threatening aura around her grow, "I know your still there, so give me back MY GOKU!" She yelled out to him. The statement made Hakkai and Gojyo look at each other concerned, it was rare for Rayla to get easily worked up.

Gojyo began to walk slowly towards Goku as Hakkai finished closing Sanzo's wound, Rayla immediately disappeared from sight.

"Hey Goku, you alright?" Gojyo asks him standing far to close.

Goku turned his head went to attack with a punch, Gojyo found he had been shoved backwards. He looked up to see Rayla holding Goku's fists, facing off against him and holding her own.

"Get back Gojyo, in the this state he'll strike at anything that moves. Ray's power equals his own!" Hakkai informed him as he watch the two.

Gojyo stood back, "Now he tells me."

Goku used his strength to start to push Rayla back as Gojyo came into assist, Rayla held his arms as Gojyo went to punch Goku in the face, "Chew on this you freak!" Goku used his mouth and did exactly that as his teeth sank into Gojyo's for arm.

"It's just a figure of speech! Now let go of my arm, stupid monkey!" Gojyo demanded of him grunting in pain. Rayla headbutted Goku making his mouth open in surprise and releasing Gojyo's arm.

"Ouch, son of a bitch! Ray you alright?" Gojyo asked she grunted in return trying to avoid Goku's fangs.

A sweet and commanding voice caught all of their attention, "Hold him still, Rayelle."

A golden light from the heavens appeared and illuminated both Rayla and Goku. A sparkling object began to swirl down in the middle of the light until its reached Goku's head and placed itself around, It was another limiter.

Goku turned back to normal in an instant and collapsed forward into Rayla's arms, she too turned back to normal and fell to the ground still holding Goku.

She wrapped her arms around him, "Goku, Thank goodness."

Gojyo walked up behind them and helped Rayla stand, he took Goku out her arms and went to Hakkai.

"He's asleep." Gojyo told them to ease their concern.

Hakkai was confused though, "What just happened?"

Rayla turned to greet the women she knew had come to their rescue, "You guys are pathetic, honestly Rayelle such a poor show."

*Irk* "I am not your entertainment." Rayla retorted as they boys stared at none other than the Merciful Goddess herself.

"Rayelle? Who... Who the hell is she?" Hakkai stuttered.

The unknown women to the boys merely winked at them...

* * *

Once they got Sanzo into a building and out of the rain the questions began, Rayla was sitting beside Sanzo who was propped up against a wall once more. Dabbing his head every now and then she tried to keep him stable.

"Hmm, your journey has hardly begun and your little gang is already in utter chaos." She said with indifference.

Gojyo became annoyed, "Hey where do you get off lady?"

Her faithful follower pointed an accusing finger at Gojyo but Rayla answer for him , "She is none of than Kanzeon Bosatsu, the one and only Merciful Goddess, blah blah blah... I've heard it all before!" She stated rudely getting several surprised looks.

"Hey you should be showing more respect, her majesty the benevolent Merciful Goddess has spared your dear ones total destruction!" Faithful decided to inform Rayla as she turned head back to Sanzo, "Don't ignore me!" he demanded of her as she continued.

"She's the Merciful Goddess?" Gojyo asked skeptical still holding Goku in his arms.

Hakkai's eyes were wide stunned by what he was hearing, "You must be the one responsible for placing on Goku's power limiter."

"Yes, that would be me and that little runt doesn't require any regular coronet either I might add. I have also design Rayelle's limiter to give her full control as you already saw." She answered truthfully giving more information than needed in Rayla's opinion, "Only the gods have the ability to forge a limiter out of materials capable of restraining Goku's and Rayelle's powers. Take my advice and keep a close eye on this one." She suggested pointing at Goku.

Hakkai looked at Rayla and she shook her head 'no', now was not the time to discuss it. The Merciful Goddess walked over to Rayla and Sanzo, "Now him, he's still problem I'm afraid. He's taken quite a thrashing."

"He's lost quite a bit of blood. There's nothing more than I can do for him." Hakkai told her.

"I got it!" She turned and looked at Hakkai, "Nothing is impossible for me... Nothing impossible for me... I got this... I can do what ever I want..." She continued in a sing song voice bragging in a slightly cute chibi form.

Hakkai was standing by her servant, "Okay I got that she's always so sure of herself."

"Oh boy, just try working for one!" He told him.

Suddenly she turned and pointed at Gojyo, "You! With the long purple hair and lots of spare blood get over here! Come on move your ass!"

Gojyo put Goku down gently before turning angrily around at her, "Look here honey, I don't care if you are a goddess, I don't recall making any vows that say that I have to sa-"

Gojyo was cut off as her lips connected with hers, "She never changes..." Rayla muttered as the faithful servant agreed nodding his head enthusiastically.

Hakkai was once again stunned as the Goddess pulled out first, "Hmmm." She says licking her lips, "I suppose that will do but I have tasted better..."

"What's the big idea you-" Gojyo was cut off again as she collapsed to the ground, "Gojyo!" Hakkai called to him.

"I'd take it easy if I were you honey I just sucked out a few prime pints of AB negative." She informed him snidely.

Gojyo lifter his head to look at her, "Don't you need my permission to do that?"

She ignored his question and walked back over to where Rayla and Sanzo were, she grabbed Sanzo by the hair and lifted him up with ease, "Damn it women you don't have to be so rough!" Rayla complained but they fell on deaf ears as she too was ignored.

"You aren't going to like this Konzen Douji or should I call you Gengo Sanzo now? Who ever you are if you want to live through the night your just going to have to deal with it!" She said to the unconscious Sanzo and leaned in to kiss him she did Gojyo.

Rayla turned her head sick of the women's behavior but when she suddenly grunted as Sanzo's arm came out to smack her away from his face Rayla's head snapped back to see what commotion was about.

"Sanzo! Your awake!" Hakkai called as Sanzo slumped over slightly leaning on Rayla for support. She tried to ignore the action but the feel of his cold and damp body told her he needed some help even if he wouldn't admit it. The thought made it easier to bare knowing it was not an emotional action and she was able to keep the blush away from her cheeks.

"Yes, I can see that! It was just probably an unconscious reaction. My, such strong reflexes though, I can see he's already getting his strength back, Enjoy yourself Rayelle." Kanzeon taunted Rayla making her head snap up as the pink returned, "Shove it women! I am nothing like you!" *Irk*

Hakkai chuckled, "Thank you so much!"

"If you want to thank me, give me your body in return. That's all the payment I need." She told him opening the doors, her shadow reminded Rayla of a swan, "This wasn't really about charity the fact is your on a very important mission right now and honestly it wouldn't be any fun if you died today. Ta Ta for now..." With that they both disappeared completely.

"I knew she was bored and needed entertainment..." Rayla grumbled.

Hakkai looked at Rayla as Gojyo did, "Ray, I believe we are owed an explanation... At the very least."

"I'm not sure if I can't explain it all but the basic point is that... My father was a half demon... like Gojyo..."She explain seldom as her bangs covered her eyes, "My mother was much like the women you just saw but she is not my mother. I have three bloodlines, a human, a demon and a god. I was known a the cursed tri-blood because of the destruction a had caused in the village I once lived. That was how I met the Merciful Goddess she bestowed the limiter that allowed me to control those gifts with practice."

"Rayla..." Gojyo stated sadly reaching a hand slightly in her direction.

Hakkai's eyes were not sympathetic but grateful, she was confused, "Thank you for telling us Ray. Please know we see no differently..." he said before he smiled and put a hand behind his head, "Though I won't be getting you angry ever..."

Rayla blinked looking at him before she let a giggle, the boys became stunned ( 0.0 ) "She laughing..." Hakkai said slightly scared.

"I think you broke her!" Gojyo just as worried as his companion.

Rayla covered her mouth slightly embarrassed she had let it slip, she removed her hand but the smile remained, "Thank you, Thank you both."

They smiled at her return understanding what she meant, knowing the pain themselves, "You know I have to admit, that was cute giggle..."

*Irk*

* * *

As the sunshine broke through, they managed to find an inn so Sanzo's wounds would be fully taken care of. Goku sat in a chair by his bedside as Rayla sat guard outside the bedroom, she was concerned how Goku may feel. The intention of lying was not her own, Sanzo had suggests years ago about keeping it quiet and to herself.

Goku had been quiet, not even asking for food. Hakkai walked up to the door making Rayla lift her head, "Is he awake?"

She shook her head 'no', Hakkai continued into the room without knocking, "Goku, Your still here. Waiting by the bed won't make him wake any sooner, won't you at least eat something?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You really don't remember what happened to you when your power limiter fell off, do you?" Hakkai asked point blank.

Rayla caught Goku nod his head as she got up to stand behind Hakkai, "Goku..." She whispered still gaining his head attention as she turned his head slightly before hanging it even lower.

Her jerked back a bit as if she had been stung, she never wished for nothing more than to see Goku smile. His innocent smile that captivated her cold heart, _Just as he had, a hurt soul of a young boy, seeking for nothing more than to be accept, loved... _

Goku did have Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo but in the end she knew she was really no use to Goku but her heart couldn't let go. He had grown into a strong young man, durable and strong willed.

"I remember the blood gushing from Sanzo's stomach then the world turning white. All sorts of idea's began spinning through my head come to think of it... I wonder who that was? He looked like Sanzo yet different. I can't remember why I was imprisoned for so long, I had to of done something truly terrible though. I mean why else would they have locked me away in Mount 'Gogui' (Not sure if it's spelled right) with nothing to do but watch the sun in the sky for years and years in cone craggy prison cell until a golden light finally reached down and saved me. He was the ray of sun I had been waiting for." Rayla stood still behind Goku as he confessed his feelings and memories. Hakkai had pulled up a chair and now sat beside Goku, Her heart broke at the story, it was obvious how Sanzo saved Goku from a life of torment.

Always being able to see freedom yet completely out of reach, "Sanzo's always been my savior, even though I can do nothing to save him. "

"Well I think the one thing that you can do for him is to be sure to never let him down. Don't you remember what Sanzo told us, he said that we would never die. We should take care not do anything reckless so that we can see this mission through to the end." Hakkai suggested with seldom words but the truth.

Goku stared wide eyed, "Your right, Yeah. Be strong..." His eyes sifted to the still form of Sanzo as the sunshine peeked brightly into the window.

Hakkai sighed, "Sanzo's still unconscious, Gojyo's still an anemic, Ray's worried as hell about you and your in a funk so I guess I'm the only one left to cook."

"Hey what a fantastic idea!" Goku turned and looked at Rayla, "Ray-Ray your the best cook out of all of us and you always make my favorites. Will you cook for me?"

He gave her the smile she wanted to see, her eyes widen and a touch of pink came to her cheeks before quickly bowed her head hoping no one had seen, "Since you asked so nicely I won't refuse."

The giggles told her she hadn't done very well in hiding, "I'll go get the kitchen ready!" Goku said excited before he bolted from the room.

"What do you know, Sanzo your the only person who could've gotten Goku that depressed. Do me a favor and don't re-open the wound we worked so hard to close, really hate for you and I to be left with the same scar..." Hakkai told Sanzo who had been listening.

He left the room with the door closing, Rayla began to turn and leave as well her footsteps along the wooden boards, "Rayla."

She stopped as soon as he spoke, "Do you plan to stay even now that they know?"

She was quiet, the thought of leaving because she caused nothing but trouble in the end. Sanzo hadn't seemed to care in the end even after learning the truth himself, the indifference he had shown her allowed her to move past what others thought, to live instead of hide.

"I will repay my debt to you all, until that day I will stand by your sides."

"Humph, Always knew you fit in with the other misfits."

Rayla walked to the door opening and stepping through, "Yes oh great leader of the misfits..."

*Bang!* A shot was fired at the already closed door, "Stubborn women."

* * *

Rayla was in the kitchen with Goku and Hakkai preparing the meals, Goku had been slightly quiet until he stopped what he was doing, "Hey Ray-Ray, I just want you to know... I'm really glad I always have you around. It's just that your always taken care of me, stashing food for me to eat, watching my back, there to cheer me up and I never feel alone when your all around, I never had someone like before and I'm so glad you always around."

Rayla and Hakkai looked at Goku's back, "I'm glad. Just know the feeling is the same Goku, we'll make sure your never lonely again."

He turned around with a huge smile, "ALRIGHT LET'S GET COOKIN!"

* * *

They had finished their meal and already loaded Hakuyruu who was back into a jeep, waiting for Sanzo to return from exactly what they all expected of him. When he cam out they were all waiting, "Need a ride?" Gojyo asked.

"It'll only cost ya ten thousand yen!" Goku joked holding out his hand.

Hakkai smiled with Rayla who had her own small one, Sanzo smiled back before getting into the jeep and once again the drove into the sunset heading west, "You wouldn't happen to be heading west?" Sanzo said chucking his gun at Goku.

"I'm crashing anyone who wake me, I'll cut their neck off." Sanzo warned making Hakkai laugh, "Go to sleep." Rayla demanded of him.

* * *

_And so our little band of misfits continues their journey to the west, this group who would rather bite their own tongues off than be forced to dance to someone else's tune. Some people don't change in five hundred years no matter how many time they die, no matter how many times their re-born_


	8. Moonlight Ray

** I decided to add a quick chapter so my readers could get to know my OC more, I will continue with Chapter 9 so the story will remain close to the original series. Please enjoy and this does take place before chapter 8 **

"Speaking"

_Rayla's Thoughts_

_**Some Else's thoughts**_

**Someone's imagination**

*Action*

**** I don't own the Saiyuki Characters but I did create this chapter all my own :) ****

* * *

Chapter 7.5 - Moonlight Ray

_I remember life before, every re-incarnation and every painful truth. Nataku had been the first to accept me when Kanzeon brought me before him. Being a war god, I wasn't really needed but he still took me as personal servant though he never treated me in such a manner. He was a tool used by the gods, never knowing joy, fun or love. Goku taught Nataku to know the innocence of youth while I taught him the value of friendship..._

* * *

"Call!" Goku, Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo each showed their pieces as they played the usual game of Mahjong. They were taking a short break to rest and re-supply, Rayla sat in the open window sill with Hakuryuu on her shoulder fast asleep.

Hakkai looked over at her after Sanzo won the round with a triple straight, "He's not usually so comfortable with others but you seem to get along well."

Rayla how ever didn't answer as she continued to stare outside, the sun was slowly beginning to lower in the sky. The other three looked over at Rayla as well when she didn't comment or even acknowledge she had been spoken to.

"Ray-Ray? Are you okay?" Goku asked concerned. She turned as her loose hair swung around her waist, she walked right past them and went to the door. Sanzo became irritated by her lack of responses, "Rayla!"

She stopped mid step as he called her name, "I'm going for a walk." She stated simply. She left through the door before anyone could stop her, with Hakuryuu still hung around her shoulders.

* * *

When the door closed Goku looked at Sanzo with Hakkai and Gojyo, he merely continued with his paper, "Sanzo, I think there's something wrong with Ray-Ray!" Goku stated to earn his attention.

"Maybe she's sick of being your maid! She cleans after you, feeds you and all you ever do I ask for more!" Gojyo suggested to Goku.

Goku got mad as his eyes narrowed, "Your one to talk! All you ever do is hit on her, treating like a piece of meat..." A new thought came to Goku, "You don't think she would... Leave us?" His eyes widened at the thought.

"Now Goku calm down. Rayla cares for you far to much to leave you but Gojyo is right you could appreciate her more and Gojyo you do need to stop treating her like one for your tarts." Hakkai said trying to calm the situation down. He couldn't help but wonder himself as to why she would leave and with Hakuryuu at that.

Goku's eyes watered while Gojyo got defensive, "Oh yeah! What about you Hakkai!"

"What about me?" He asked confused, his green eyes surprised.

Gojyo smirked, "You get her to make the tea when your tired, clean and feed Hakuryuu and I've seen you ditch her with laundry several times!" Gojyo turned his attention to Sanzo who was quiet, "And you monk! You treat her no better than a damn dog! Making her get your paper, fetch you smokes and lighters! Hell you hardly even acknowledge her!"

Sanzo slammed his paper down with a heated glare and irk mark on his brow, "Will you idiots SHUT UP! She'll come back, she has Hakuryuu with her remember!"

* * *

Rayla was now seated in the dense forest outside of the town, she was crossed legged by a river bank. It was the first small clearing she was able to find but it was a few minutes from the town but it worked well for her task. She released her demonic aura to continue her personal training. Her eyes were closed but her loose hair grew to flow down her back and resting on the grass. Her claws grew as her ears became pointed, the jewel set in the middle of her limiter became a ruby red color.

"Kyuuuu" Hakuryuu cooed at her as he nuzzled her cheek, "Thank you for assisting me Hakuryuu, I fear my powers may be becoming unpredictable and perfecting them is one of the few ways to ensure everyone's safety."

She opened her now red eyes focusing upon the stream in front of her to create her own water. A fountain sprayed up above her before she honed into the feel of the water. A stream flowed around her in a spiral before it became a full shield covering her and Hakuryuu from sight. She then switched to her offensive and create slices of water cutting up the tree's around her.

The water calmed down before it absorbed into her body, "Water skills are fine, perhaps it was my skills with the wind that is on the fritz?" Rayla said out loud to herself as she turned slightly to the side to look at Hakuryuu, "Shall we test my theory my friend?"

"Kyuuuuuuu!" He answered her with a flutter of his wings. She pet him gently along his neck as he gave a quiet purr enjoying the extra attention. She smiled happily, "Let's begin."

She once again focused as she allowed her body to become light as a feather, she became one with the wind she controlled. A gust of wind blew around them and slowly began to lift the both of them. She hovered only inches above the ground, "Now Hakuryuu."

Right on cue Hakuryuu expanded his wings as the breeze lifted his wings and small body up high above her head. She allowed a ball of wind to surround Hakuryuu's body like a barrier before she threw a dagger straight for his little body.

Once the knife got close the wind barrier shattered the blade leaving the handle to fall freely to the ground infront of her. She calmed the wind down and lowered Hakuryuu right down to her shoulders again.

"Kyu - Kyuu!" He chirped at her completely unharmed. She smiled at the small creature, "The trust you have in me my friend warms my heart."

She then sighed as she stared blankly at the river in front of her, her face became consumed with thoughts. _If my powers are fine then what could this unrest I feel be caused by?_ It had been over 500 years since she saw Nataku but Goku was still by her side... _He doesn't need me either... Perhaps it is time I traveled on my own... _

"Kyu?" Hakuryuu nudged her face snapping her out of her thoughts.

She blinked before her eyes softened, "Even you have more use to them than I do. My healing is not needed with Hakkai around, My blades are not nearly as useful as Nyoi-bo or Shakugetsujou. Even my demonic powers aren't nearly as useful as the scripture Sanzo carries... Hakuryuu... I do not understand this emptiness in my heart."

His head tilted to the side as he listened to his friend when a rusting caught both their attention...

* * *

"Hey Sanzo, if your so sure Ray-Ray will come back then do you have an idea on what she's doing? The sun's setting already!" Goku complained now standing where Rayla had been a few hours earlier.

Sanzo sighed as he lite a cigarette, "Why are worried so much? She can take care of herself." He answered simply.

"I have to admit even I am a little worried, What if she really did leave?" Hakkai added with a hand on his chin.

Gojyo lite his own smoke as he shifted his red eyes to meet green ones, "What about Hakuryuu? Why would he go with her?"

"Ray did mention being able to manipulate air and water maybe Hakuryuu is attached to that since he is a dragon." Hakkai pondered aloud, "Ray is quite charismatic as well, She tends to care for him should I forget."

"Damn women, She always was a pain." Sanzo grumbled while Hakkai snickered, "Sanzo you do realize you have gone through three packs of smokes since she left, right?"

Sanzo looked at all the ashtrays surrounding them, Gojyo had two on each side while Sanzo was now on his fifth ashtray he pouted as a knock at the door caught their attention, "RAY-RAY!" Goku called happily as he ran to the door.

On the other side was the inn keeper, "I have your dinner here gentlemen... oh where did your lovely young friend go?" He asked notices only the men in the room. He wasn't an old man but in his late thirties with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes.

Goku pouted again slowly trudging back to where he was, "I'm not hungry" He muttered.

Gojyo's smoke fell from his mouth as he and Hakkai were stunned by Goku's change in mood. Sanzo got up and took the tray from the inn keeper, "She's out for a walk." He answered simply not all that concerned.

"I see, well if there is anything else please let me know." The keeper said as he closed the door behind him to continue with all the other customers.

Sanzo set the food down on the table as Hakkai and Gojyo joined him, Goku sighed, "Staring out the window won't make her come back any faster..." Sanzo told him beginning to become annoyed with the behavior she had caused.

"I do wonder myself as to what she could be doing, this isn't like her." Hakkai pointed out as they all begin to think of what she could be doing.

Gojyo smiled, "Humph maybe she's out looking a good night of fun." He suggested wagging his eyebrows.

_**Rayla had her hair up with a few strands hanging loosely around her beautiful face, red lipstick graced her full lips as black eyeliner framed her twinkling violet eyes. A tight form fitting strapless blue dress clung to her curvy body, her long legs were exposed up to her round hips and black heels on her feet. **_

_**She batted her eyelashes, "Oh Gojyo, I could never tell you before but I'm absolutely crazy about you..." She purred as she hung off his shoulders with her chest out.**_

_**"I was afraid you would reject me but I can no longer hide my feelings..." She leaned in with her perfect lips puckered ready for a kiss...**_

Sanzo fired a shot a Gojyo as he just barely managed to avoid, "Shut it! Damn dirty Cockroach!"

"RAY-RAY WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Goku yelled at him horrified by what he just heard as he covered his ears.

Hakkai covered his mouth to hold down a snicker, "Now we know what Gojyo fantasies about but I agree with Goku, I can't see our Ray doing something like that."

Sanzo nodded his head while Goku's eyes lighted up, "Maybe she's out shopping for me?"

_**"Excuse me, I need five pounds of meat buns please." Rayla asked as she stood infront of a shop. She smiled to herself, "Goku will love this, oh can I have three of those, ten of those and a whole bushel of that."**_

_**Once she was done her arms were filled bags of food, "I can't wait Goku is going to love these, I'll make him his own dinner. All of his favorites**!"** She exclaimed cheerfully as she had a small skip in her step. "Your total is three thousand yen lady."**_

_**"Anything for my Goku! Just wait for me Goku, I'm coming!" She called out loud as she sprinted back...**_

*Sweat drop*

This time it was Sanzo's turn to snicker, "Since when had Rayla ever been cheerful?" He asked.

"But she would do it!" Goku said with a small smile.

*Sweat drops*, "Yes..." The three said together.

"Come to think of it, I rarely see her smile. She always seems so serious and focused, Almost sad at times." Hakkai mentioned pondering, "She does tend to think of us before herself."

Gojyo took a haul of his smoke, "True enough. I've caught her a few times doing rounds around while were asleep."

"Maybe she ran into a group of assassins..." Hakkai thought to himself.

_**Rayla stood proudly at the edge of town with both of her blades drawn, the setting sun behind her made her stand out. A large group of strong demons stood before her wanting to get into the town. "Move women, We have come for the Sanzo party." One told her holding a large axe.**_

_**Her beautiful violet eyes narrowed, "I will not allow any of your filthy hands to touch them, If you can't get past me then you don't stand a chance against them, Hakkai would destroy you with ease."**_

_**They demons laughed in her face as the first one to speak charged at her blade drawn, She side stepped him and brought her blade up with a quick swipe she destroyed him. Her eyes sparkled with envy, "If only I could be as strong and brave as Hakkai, I could never compare to his skill..."**_

"That's a little vain for you, don't ya think?" Sanzo muttered lighting another smoke then sun had already set as night began to fall.

Hakkai chuckled as he put his hand behind his head scratching, "I suppose we all have our own thoughts of Ray." His face became serious, "Come to think of it, I know very little about her."

"Now that you mention it, I don't either." Gojyo stated thinking to himself.

Goku was quiet mostly still worried about her, "I don't need to." He said boldly not looking at them, "I don't care what her past is or that she's really a demon with three different blood types or what ever! I JUST WANT MY RAY-RAY BACK!"

The door to the room opened and the three of them looked to see Sanzo at the door dressed and ready, "Well stop talking about it and let's get our stupid companion back." He said simply as they all got up to follow Sanzo to look for their Rayla.

* * *

Rayla glared at the bushes as the sun began to set began to rise in the night sky with a purple sky eliminating the ground and surrounding area. Her stance was in the defensive position, still in her demonic form; as several demons emerged from the bush.

They all chuckled as the leader smirked, "That's not the women but that dragon is a pet of Cho Hakkai!" One of the followers whispered to him.

"Then we skin the pet and take the wench as a prize." He instructed them.

Rayla growled before she called upon the wind to lift Hakuryuu into the air, "Fly Hakuryuu, Fly away from here!" She demanded of him, the little dragon tried to argue in his own way, "Please Hakuryuu, I value your life, my friend..." She said with her bangs covering her eyes, her tone was mono yet determined.

"Your not getting away from me that easily!" The leader stated as he launched himself into the air and charged right for Hakuryuu. Rayla reacted as she too went up, she spun to slam her leg into the demons gut knocking him to the ground with a loud bang!

She used her talents to push Hakuryuu further away, another demon attacked with a blade her own stopped it as she swung it back sending him sprawling. Two more went to do what the others failed as she tripped the first before thrusting her blade through his torso. The second was following Hakuryuu's path but she threw her second katana and hit him in the back of the head ending his life before he dissipated from sight.

A group surrounded her and she got ready for a fight but a pair of whips wrapped around both her arms as one demon came to assists and hold Ray still. The leader came over; his claymore in his hands, he charged only to get his sight blocked. Hakuryuu had come back to save her as he clawed the demons face. She chose that moment to take advantage of the distraction and she used her talents with the water to slice the whips and demon holding her still.

"Stop!" The leader called she rose her red eyes to find he now had Hakuryuu held down with a dagger to his throat. Her eyes widen and her demonic side disappeared instantly as her eyes turn their usual purple, her human features returned as well.

The demons eyed widened as her secret was exposed to the enemy, "It is her!"

"So she is a demon!"

"Rayla the Reaper..."

"I heard she's killed over 3000 demons!"

The group whispered among themselves then their leader yelled, "Enough! So she is the one that women is looking for. You just made our day that much better..."

"Release Hakuryuu and I will submit myself...to your demands." She promised her bangs once again covering her eyes. _Forgive me Goku but I must save his life... and What women could be looking for me? Of what use am I? _

This made him laugh, "You would submit to us for a flying lizard! Ahahahaha! That's rich!" The rest of them laughed along with him but she remained still, "I will." She swore and dropped her blade.

They eyed her for a while, she watched as his grip slightly released an she chose that moment summon one last and powerful gust of wind snagging Hakuryuu to safely and further than she had ever pushed before. If her aim was correct he would end up just out of town. She knew the consequence's would be severe now that she unarmed and outmatched.

"That was a quick and dirty trick but since your still unarmed I suppose we still win..." His smile was disgusted and lecherous. It made her stomach curl.

One stepped forward, "It's likely her friends will come for her. We can still make use of her as bait for the target."

"After we play..." He responded stepping towards her his dagger drawn... She closed her eyes and left her body consumed in her mind.

_I chose a bad time to wander off alone but so long as Hakuryuu is safe... I suppose I can't ask for much more. Please forgive me Goku... Nataku.. I still remember the day saw that golden hair of Sanzo. He found me washed up on the shore of a beach outside Chang-An. I was broken, bloody and my clothes were destroyed. I don't understand why he helped me when all he did was bitch about it but he still never allowed any bad talk about me. No man was allowed near me for my own safety._ _I had been in this situation before... My mother died giving birth to my younger brother, Akito. I was only 5 then, My father taught me to fight in order to protect my brother for he was not his own son. Mother left us and fell in love a demon thus my brother, another half breed only far stronger._

*Her pants were sliced*

_Father was murdered when I was 8 by a group of human he had saved after the found out he was a half breed. I cared for Akito up until the day I turned 16, My brother was still young and had yet to develop any powers._ _He had shaggy black hair like my own only his was also partly white underneath. He covered by growing his to hair out I was one of the few who knew, His eyes were black as charcoal but to her they sparkled with pure innocence. He said he had fallen in love at the age 11, If only I had known she was a demon, I could have stopped the child from telling her family about his half breed blood! I wish I could remember my parents name and faces but all I could think of was my little brother...  
_

*Slash across her torso *

_That's why I murdered the town, the village handed him over with no second thought, I never saw him again but found his kidnappers... I slaughtered every last one of them without remorse after the village was done... The goddess came to me and gave me this limiter. I was then allowed back all of my memories. How ever the process almost killed me, I was washed a shore and he found me... saved me... Sanzo..._

*STAB*

* * *

"Where are we going to find her?" Goku asked as they had walked through the whole town and were now circling out side of it. They stopped just out side of a dense forest looking at it, _**Ray-Ray, why? Did I really make you leave? **_Goku thought to himself.

Sanzo was in a bad mood, _**Stupid women... She swore to follow us then she wonders off alone!  
**_

"I do hope she is alright, the moon has just risen and she nor Hakuryuu has returned." Hakkai said to himself but the others still listened.

Gojyo lite a smoke, "I'm sure she's fine, She is a stubborn women after"

"KKYYYUUUUUUU! KYU! KYU!"

"Hakuryuu!" Hakkai called out as the small silver dragon appeared rattled but unharmed, "Hakuryuu, your alright. Thank the Goddess!"

"Where's Ray?" Sanzo demanded bluntly to the dragon his face serious but it always seems to be. It was rare he ever called her anything other than her full name but it was also rare she wasn't by his or Goku's side.

Hakuryuu bit onto Hakkai's sash and tugged him forward, "He wants us to follow him."

The little dragon flew up and into the air as the boys followed quickly after him, "Damn I swear if anything has happened to her..." Goku started to threaten before Sanzo cut him off.

"Just shut up and run, God Damn It!"

They came to the small stream Rayla had been at earlier to find a large tree just at the far end of the small open clearing. On the strongest and only branch open was Rayla... She was hung by her wrists tied, bloody, her pants torn. She had several knife wounds but they had made before any of the serious harm could be caused. The group was also aware that her demonic powers were useless if she didn't have the strength to switch to her demonic form.

They couldn't believe their eyes, they grew angry, "All right boys time for the real fun..." The leader purred.

"Her friends will be coming soon, remember our goal!" His companion stated.

"Their here!"

"It's Sanzo party!" Other watchdogs called out in warning as they spotted the four men.

The leader looked over his shoulder utterly furious he didn't get what he wanted before they arrived, "You bastards interrupted me..." He started and slightly turned while bringing his blade to slice the right side of her halter top, "But once your all dead I'll play with your little girlfriend all I want."

BANG!

Rayla lifted her head to see a familiar revolver smoking then she saw the golden hair again, "S... San... Sanzo..."

"Your all dead!" He swore furious about the sight before his eyes; the little adviser dead and gone without hesitation, "Pathetic Rayla..." He scolded. The leader was fearful but quickly became over confident about numbers and still stood his ground.

Her head slumped once more, "You bastards are sick and for once I agree with the monk your so dead!" Gojyo agreed as he summoned Shakugetsujou.

Hakkai was enraged as well for his friend, "How dare you treat her like this and I think for once were all in agreement."

"I'm sorry, Goku..." Rayla whispered unable to lift her head but he still heard her.

He shook; his eyes now covered and not looking at her, His Nyoi-bo appeared in his right hand and was held tightly.

"I'm going to kill everyone of you for what you've done to her. I swear you will suffer for what you've done to my Ray-Ray" He growled out before he lifted his eyes, he had a few tears in the corner of his eyes.

The demon laughed and the idiot with the big mouth leading taunted him stating Goku was so scared he was crying but Goku only point his weapon at him, "I cry for her pain and my failure which you will now pay for, NYOI-BO EXTEND!"

His weapon through and killed three of the demons not fast enough to escape his wrath, Gojyo threw his weapon with all his anger put into it killed another four that never say him coming. Three more charged Hakkai weapons drawn, Hakkai used a near by tree to kick off of and angle so he could charge a chi ball and land in the branch Rayla was hung from. He blasted them away before jumped down quietly and untied Rayla, he began healing her wounds.

Sanzo covered for Hakkai only a few feet away killing each demon stupid enough to try and attack to earn a bullet, "Stupid monk we got a plan for your little toy!" The leader taunted as he stepped into Sanzo's view. There were no jokes in this battle, their pure intend was to kill the enemy without remorse for their crime upon someone they would never openly admit they care for yet never abandoned her.

Sanzo ground his teeth and took aim, his hand was struck by the whips Rayla had suffered from earlier. His gun was knocked from his hand before both were wrapped with leather, Gojyo and Goku were further away and unable to stop the charge. Sanzo began to chant the use of the scripture but before he could finish, A blade was swung diagonally across the path of the leader. He slowed to a walk before he began to fall to his knee's, "You... Bitch..." He croaked before he was dust, Sanzo shifted his head to find Rayla's blade stuck into the trunk of another tree. He looked at her to catch her hand fall loosely to the ground...

* * *

The sun had just peaked over the horizon and into into the window of the inn they had reserved, Rayla was lying on her back gently bandaged and covered with the blankets hair hair was loosely around her shoulders and behind her back as she slept. Goku had his head on the bed also asleep as he sat in a chair by her bed all night. Sanzo had come in half an hour earlier and was now sitting at the window with a paper.

She knew he was there, her wounds were closed and she was able to move but still bore the risk of re-opening them. She looked at Sanzo secretly and quickly, there was something about him that made her understand yet still arguing with everything he says or does. _Why save me? Of what use am I to you?_

He noticed the feeling of being watched and meet violet to violet, She tried to keep the pink from her face but the way the rising sun lite up his hair and toned body, he truly remind her of a god, _Konzon... _Her mind whispered to her. A memory of a man she once cared for deeply.

"I'm sorry..." She began but Sanzo snapped her, "Sorry? Sorry for what getting your ass kicked or being stupid enough to get caught alone and unarmed?"

She blinked at him surprised, "I felt an unrest and I was concerned about the control I bear over the limiter was slipping. I just went to test, Hakuryuu had agreed to assist me earlier and with all the things on my mind I was in a rather bad mood."

"I told you she wouldn't run away from you Goku." Hakkai said in a slight sing song voice after letting himself in with Gojyo on his trail. Ray turned her eyes from Sanzo to meet with golden yellow, "Goku..."

His eyes teared up before he launched himself at her arms wide, "I'm so sorry Ray-Ray, I promise I won't be so demanding and I won't ask you to do everything for me and I swear I will help you, I'm sorry!"

She pushed herself back up before wrapping an arm around him, "Goku This was not your fault. I made a foolish mistake not keeping Hakuryuu from being captured better."

"You always find someway to become the damsel in distress." Gojyo cracked but he to was relieved to see her unharmed.

Hakkai looked her beginning to understand better, "So they caught Hakuryuu and you gave yourself up?"

"Sort of, they had a knife to his throat cause he came back to help me and I needed it, I gave up my blades to sneak the chance to get him away leaving me vulnerable." She explained clearly ashamed of how weak she was.

Hakkai's green eyes soften greatly as he pet his friend, "Like I said earlier you two make rather good friends. Thank you Ray, I'm glad your safe as well."

"Still stupid but you always have been stubborn so it's useless to even complain about it." Sanzo said annoyed.

She turned her eyes back to him, "I'm not sure if it's sad that I know that's your best way of showing concern and praise."

He glared at her but became surprised as she began to giggle making them huddle together besides Sanzo who was stunned, "I can't believe... you all... thought I was... leaving?' She managed between giggles.

"Damn it Sanzo broke her this time!" Gojyo pointed out.

She calmed down before explaining, "I thought there was no point of me being here for this mission but now I know I can make you agree on one thing but in the end I suppose I want to be here no matter what, That's what I choose."

WHACK!

"Damn it you crabby monk, what was that for?" Rayla demanded rubbing the sore spot on her head.

Rayla gotten the brunt of the 'old man fan' while Sanzo glared, "Do you have any idea the crap you put us through waiting for your stupid ass? Not to mention the whining I had to deal with from those three morons!" He growled as he pulled a smoke and lite it.

"Ever consider slowing down chain smoker? That's a lot of ashtrays around you..." Rayla started before she snickered as Sanzo glared.

His glare disappeared as he looked over her body, her cheeks turned red, "W...What are you looking at?" She stuttered.

"Did they?" He asked and she shook her head 'no'. He sighed in relief, "It's about time we all left then..."

The four of them continued to argue among themselves as Rayla just watched them fondly, She could never leave them. No matter how much trouble or stress they brought to her life they also brought the best memories that are in her mind.

_In the end, I have a new home. It's not perfect but I could never ask for more, they were there and they were worried for me. I may not be the strongest but I swear to you all, I will stand by your sides till the very end._


	9. Deadly Fortune Teller

Chapter 8 - Deadly Fortune Teller

** I don't own the Saiyuki storyline or the amazing characters **

* * *

The sun was shining brightly as the group continued their journey, how ever they had come across a small problem... Demons decided to attack. Sand was being thrown into the air a million different ways in an attempt to blind the group, Rayla knew they were being targeted but surely they at least had something else to do in life. The constant attacks were bringing to get on her nerves.

"Where the hell did you guys come from?" Goku demanded of the group of demons they now were fighting in the sand.

Shakugetsujou was thrust-ed through many demons, "This is getting old fast!" Gojyo complained as his blade returned.

Goku was so busy watching him he missed a few behind him, with only a few slashes they were destroyed as Rayla stood behind Goku, "No kidding, talk about spare time."

"Hey what is this? Kill one demon kill four more for free?" Sanzo asked, his back pressed up against Hakkai.

Hakkai looked over his shoulder ignoring the swarm of demons surrounding them, "I'm still waiting for my prize! After all we've been at it for three days!" He summoned a chi ball and blasted another group of demons.

"Somebody out there must be selling demons by the dozen and you know there's not a single looker in the bunch... at least we got beautiful Rayla." Gojyo said walking up to the other side of Hakkai as Goku went to Sanzo's side.

Rayla was in her usual place beside Goku, "Yet you will never get what you want."

"Hey don't these giveaways usually have free food?" Goku asked innocently.

Rayla shook her head but Hakkai spoke first, "Well if that's the case then this is turning out to be an all you can eat buffet!"

Goku's eyes widened and began to twinkle, "Now that's my kind of sale!"

"I know but it's a little much even for you." Sanzo pointed out as they looked ahead.

Demons were pouring out of the sand as fast as Goku could eat a table of food, each hill was covered with enemies seeking their end. The boys were hardly fazed at all, "Okay it looks like we each take ten a piece... Unless Sanzo can piss Rayla off?"

"Lazy men!" She exclaimed slightly antsy for the fight, "What use would there be for you?"

Goku knew how she felt, "Well alright let's go!" With that they all charged head first in battle.

* * *

Several demons and used energy later they still found the demons got back up, no matter how many times they took one down several more got back up. Rayla couldn't help but think of them a corpses, they didn't talk their ear off like all the others... _That's it! _She thought starting to figure out what was happening around them.

"Notice anything strange about these guys?" Goku asked picking up on what the others had.

They stood in a circle with all their backs together, "You mean the fact that every time we kill them they come back to life as zombies?" Hakkai clarified for Goku.

Sanzo's eyes widen before he touches his scripture, "By the power of the scripture... THE DEAD BEGONE!", He called into the desert.

The power of Sanzo's scripture demolished the demons they had been fighting, group by group. Once done the scripture had finished the job leaving nothing but the weapons the demon corpses had been using. It wasn't the first time Rayla witnessed the power but each new time it still managed to surprise her. _All the more reason not to get on the monk's bad side..._

"Re-animated corpses..." Rayla muttered as she stood closer to Sanzo, he nodded his head confirming her thoughts.

Goku put both arms behind his head, "Boy, I gotta get me one of those!"

"Defeating those demonic nitwits is nothing for a scripture of this power." Sanzo told Goku who just hummed in response.

Rayla was more concerned about who had sent them and for what reason, she had the distinct feeling more pain would be heading their way, "We have far more pressing matters." She told them gaining Sanzo's attention from his scripture.

Sanzo looked her in the eyes with complete silence, she was waiting for something, anything other than his silent stare, "Very well, Shall we go?"

*Anime fall* "Did you really need to take that long to say that?" Rayla demanded of him; her fist in his face.

She only earned a smirk making her far more angry before Goku launched himself onto her back wrapping his arms around her neck with a big smile making her cheek turns a slight pink, "It's okay Ray-Ray, Sanzo really does like you."

0.0 "Th... That's not the issue Goku!" She stuttered.

Gojyo laughed at her discomfort before pointing out some important matters, "Okay, somebody had to be manipulating these guys."

"Could it be Kougaiji?" Goku asked now standing right beside Rayla.

Sanzo opened his eyes thinking, "Perhaps..."

Hakuryuu how had been flying in the air around them landed and transformed off to the side before they all climbed in to continue their journey, the sinking Rayla had slowly became stronger.

* * *

Hakkai was driving with Sanzo beside him in the front, Gojyo was behind Hakkai while Rayla sat right behind Sanzo and Goku was beside her sitting next to Gojyo. Goku suddenly leaned right over Rayla's chest making her uncomfortable again but earned snickers from both Hakkai and Gojyo.

"Hey Sanzo, you know that vest you always wearing?" Goku asked him.

Sanzo was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"He means the Matan scripture." Hakkai clarified for him.

Goku smiled and leaned more towards Hakkai, "Ya! If you don't mind me saying so that scripture kicked some serious ass! All those zombies in one shot, Whoa!"

"Your ass is going to get kicked if you don't get off me..." Rayla growled out the warning to Goku who decided to position himself so he was now barely sitting her lap, she sighed. _Why do I bother arguing with any of them... _She thought to herself.

"Yes Goku..." Sanzo said but it was obvious his mind had drifted.

Goku turned to Rayla, "Hey Ray-Ray? Are you able to control elements like Kougaiji's fire?"

"Yes, I was curious of that myself." Hakkai agreed pushing to know more.

She sighed, this would only mean more work for her, "Yes, Water and Wind though I don't control them just manipulate them."

"That's so cool! Can you-" Goku stopped mid sentence as something in the distance caught his attention.

Goku didn't notice how ever as began to call his name to get his attention, "Sanzo... Sanzo... Take a look at that!"

Sanzo's eyes widen before they looked into the direction Goku was nagging him about, Slowly the sand receded before a town came into view. Rayla knew it was only a matter of seconds so she reached into her pack, "Ah all that zombie killing sure made me hungry!" _Right on time... _Ray thought as she handed Goku a meat bun.

His eyes sparkled as he took the food from Ray, "Ray-Ray you are the best!" He praised before he downed it in one bite.

"If we stop we might run into more of them though." Gojyo stated making Goku turn and glare, "But I'm still starving!"

"Tough shit." Gojyo brushed him off.

Goku stood to yell at Gojyo, "Look I'm hungry, I'll eat you if we don't get a burger right now!"

"Your damn right your gonna eat me you twisted little monkey faggot! At least you have Ray looking after your lazy ass!" Gojyo yelled right back using his head to push Goku done.

Goku did the same thing back, "I'm not the one with girly hair and your just mad cause Ray-Ray doesn't like you!"

"My hair? My hair? Your in a bitch because your nothing but a kid! A stupid kid monkey!" Gojyo yelled back.

Hakkai smiled as Rayla sighed, "When they get like this I usually just like to go to my own happy place." Hakkai told her and Sanzo.

"Are you really able to tune them out?" Sanzo asked skeptical.

Hakkai put a finger to his cheek thinking, "Mmmmm Nope."

A vein popped on Sanzo's cheekbone, "Now Sanzo I'm sure they'll stop..." Rayla tried to soothe him but it was pointless as Sanzo leaned over to hit them both over the head with his 'old man fan'.

* * *

Once they had made into town the arguing a cease to a minimal, the streets were bustling with humans. The appearance made Rayla think there was a celebration going on but that thought was over ridden by Goku's needing stomach.

"Wow, Do you know how long it's been since we've been shopping?" Goku asked as he lead the group with his arms behind his head.

Sanzo was behind him with Hakkai and Gojyo on each side, Rayla was trailing behind keeping her senses sharp, "I'm actually relaxed." Gojyo added.

"Good." Sanzo put simply not caring.

Hakkai smiled, "I forgot what it feels like without having demons around causing trouble." He paused and looked behind at Ray, "Try to relax, Ray. Your under far to much stress." "Hm."

Goku's eyes widened as he became excited coming up to a meat bun stand, "Wow!" he stated standing infront, "Your beautiful!"

He turned his stared eyes on Sanzo, "HEY SANZO! I want to you to buy me some of these!"

"Nah ugh."

"Why not I'm not fasting..."

"I'm not listening!"

"Ah just give the kid a meat bun." Hakkai said enjoying the situation.

They bickered between each other till Goku realized something, he ran over to Ray and hugged her. She was wide eyed stunned, she looked down to find the 'puppy dog' eyes, "Ray-Ray... Sanzo's being mean to me again and I'm so hungry!"

"Don't even try it Rayla! Brats only whine cause you give them what they want!" Sanzo snapped at her.

Gojyo leaned on Sanzo, "My, My, My, My, look how quickly the droopy eyed priest and the evil witch became the mother and father around here."

"Wanna say that again?" Sanzo and Rayla said together as a blade was pressed against his neck and Sanzo's revolver pressed to Gojyo's nose.

A man's voice caught all of their attention, "Excuse me gentleman and young lady! Over here!" That chill Ray felt crawled down her spine as she faced the voice of a man.

"Your all travelers, yes? Come here, sit and I will tell you what awaits you on your journey." He offered. His hair was short and spiky pale blue, his eyes were closed as his hands held each other infront of his face.

Rayla stood closest to front as if acting as shield, "Humph, we've got no time to listen to you and your fortune's buddy." Gojyo told him as Goku continued to ask for a meat bun from Sanzo.

Rayla sheathed her blade before grabbing Goku's hand and pulling him to the stand not even a few inches from the creepy fortune teller. She stopped short as he chuckled at them, Goku too turned and looked.

"Tell me now, do you know how closely you walk with death?" The unknown man said as he finally opened his eyes.

Ray was once again nervous, her hand on her handle of her blades as she stood right behind Goku, Sanzo noticed her actions, "Hey! Mind your own business!"

"Yes. Yes. No need to answer I see it in your face." The creep told them.

They whole group was on alert now, "Who are you?"

"Death walks especially with you!" Creep said as he raised a boney finger to point at Hakkai, Rayla jumped infront of him ready to attack. The action made him chuckled as Hakkai placed a calm hand on her shoulder as thanks, "You can deceive those others with those pretty boy looks but I can see the darkness behind those eyes, sins beyond atonement and a scar... yes! A scar on your belly."

Hakkai's green eyes widen as his hand reached down to the very scar the creep mentioned, "Hey freak! Your just a con artist!" Goku yelled getting angry himself.

"I can shut him up forever for you..." Rayla whispered to Hakkai making him snap out of his nightmare. He looked at her and blinked, "No need Ray, Thank you."

"Why young sir I only say this out of concern of your group, Who am I but just a silly man who tells fortunes. Perhaps you would prefer to look at my Mahjong pieces? Your female friend is far to angry it might help." Creepy said still pointing in their general direction.

Ray ground her teeth to hold back her anger, "Mahjong pieces?" Goku was confused.

"Yes, My pieces tell people's fate's. See." He said as he held up a single piece and the black slowly came to the white side of the piece, "Things do not look good for you."

"Hey how did you do that?" Goku demanded but an explosion made them all look away, "What the...?" Sanzo asked shortly.

Black smoke rose not far from them as waves of dust was being flown around, "What the hell is that?" Hakkai asked no one in particular.

The dust cleared and there stood a massive crab, the towns people panicked as they quickly ran away. Ray couldn't blame their fear but she had yet to meet a human with any courage...

"Well Goku, looks like you got your wish. That there is one hell of a meat bun." Gojyo told him.

Goku looked at the giant creature, "Looks a little tough to me, you try it!"

Sanzo pointed at something, "Hey everyone check that out. Look at it's breast plate!" They followed the direction of his arm and found writing on the creatures chest, "It's sandscrid!"

"Looks like a shikigomi!"

"He's right!"

"That means it was created using black magic to seal an evil script inside it's chest." Sanzo informed them.

Gojyo didn't seem all that fazed, "What ever it is, it hardly seems fair to send something that big. It's just... in-human." Hakkai's attention was brought to the creep who was no longer at the table he once sat at. Sanzo too was looking in the same direction, no doubt wondering if that man was to blame for the giant crab.

Rayla drew her blades, "Who cares, I could feed Goku for months with this sucker!" Ray said as she walked up behind Sanzo.

The creature noticed her stance and charged at them, they all dodged as the dust once again began to clear, "Boy, he doesn't hold back. What ever should we do?" Gojyo asked with sarcasm.

"Isn't obvious? Kick its ass and let Ray-Ray cook the bastard!" Goku said with a fist pump in the air.

Gojyo smirked, "hm, I don't know if any of you guys are hungry but I'm gonna help serve up some crab stew!" He summoned his staff.

"When are these guys gonna learn?" Goku asked no one as he summoned his Nyoi-bo, "Don't mess with me when I'm shopping!"

They all waited as the crab charged them head on, but suddenly all their eyes grew wide. A little girl stepped out infront of them, a demon girl! When the crab got close she punched it with all her strength and blew a massive hole into it's chest with a huge explosion!

When the dust cleared for everyone a little orange haired girl demon bounced up into their view, "All right! Who wants a piece of me?"

They blinked, "She's... Adorable!" Rayla muttered as she earned a few odd looks from her companions, "Deny it all you want but it's true."

"Listen to me you bunch of do gooders! Prepare to meet your doom!" She told them pointing her finger at them.

Majority of them looked dumbfounded besides Sanzo who looked bored and Rayla who was staring at the child, "I'm not really up for it, why don't you guys take her?" Gojyo suggested with that same expression. -.-

"Maybe we should just... ignore her?" Hakkai suggested.

Gojyo noticed something, "Hey Hakkai, Doesn't she remind you of someone that we know?"

"You know she is a little like Goku, Ray likes her so the point stands." Hakkai agreed.

"Shut up, Hakkai!" Rayla retorted with a vein popped.

"Goku, you go play with her."

Goku turned and looked at Gojyo, "Ah, send Ray-Ray!"

That seemed to annoy the little girl, "You guys aren't taking me seriously, I'm not a little girl!" She yelled at them.

She went and charged at them head, she paused and realized she had been grabbed by the back of her collar. Sanzo held her in the air, "Let me down! Put me down! Let me down, Let me down!" She repeated over and over again swinging her arms and legs.

"Sanzo! That's not how you treat a girl!" Rayla snapped at him angered as she grabbed a bun from her pack.

The child stopped suddenly as Rayla held out the meat bun, "Finally, now shut up and eat!" Sanzo said clearly annoyed.

She looked at the food in Rayla's outstretched hand, "Okay!" She said before snatching it and stuffing it into her mouth.

Gojyo and Hakkai were stunned, "Oh my!" They watched as Rayla handed another one to Goku, Sanzo stood beside her so they were between Goku and the girl hanging from Sanzo's arm, "They sure are good at taming wild animals" Hakkai said.

Gojyo snorted, "What did Ray call him? Ringleader of the Primates! Suits well."

"Put her down!" A familiar voice called out.

They all looked up to find Kougaiji on the rumble, "Well if it isn't Sanzo!"

"Kougiji..."

"You hand over my little sister right now!"

Hakkai smiled and called out, "Please come down and take her by all means."

"Shut up Hakkai! I happen to think she's adorable!" Rayla said but Kougaiji and his companions heard, "Were not keeping another Monkey, Rayla!" Sanzo told her with a glare.

The little girl waved at her elder brother before taking another meat bun from Rayla, "Hey there, it's good to see ya!" She called out contently.

Kougiji placed a clawed hand over his face, "You idiot! Get your ass up here!"

"Oh so you think your getting out if here that easily do ya? I'm waiting!" Goku taunted.

Kougiji smirked, "Hm, be right there!" He disappeared from sight.

"All right! Let's finish what we started the last time!" Goku said pumped as he too disappeared from sight after Kougaiji.

Above them the blurs could be seen as they matched punch for punch, kick for kick. Hakkai and Yaone were next to squared off as they smiled at one another, "Hello again!"

"What's up?"

"I was wondering, if your not doing anything would you consider maybe being my opponent? If you want to!"

"Why I would be honored!" They bowed before taking offensive stances.

Rayla sighed, "Wonderful there two Hakkai's now!"

Sanzo was squatting still holding the young girl while she continued to eat, he too gave a bored sigh as he looked over at the last of their companions. Gojyo flung his sickle at the last of Kougaiji's companions, he how ever caught it with ease, "So it looks like it's just you and me, shoulder pad" Gojyo exclaimed with over confidence.

"Gojyo, Huh it is you. You know I wasn't a hundred percent sure until I saw you face to face." He said.

Gojyo was stunned wide eyed as Rayla and Sanzo listened closer, "It can't be..."

"Yeah." He confirmed Gojyo's thoughts as she snapped the chain with his wrist. Gojyo was silent for a moment, "It is you... brother but why did you come back after all this time? huh?" He demanded.

_That's Jien? _Rayla thought to herself, "Sorry for the late introduction but I'm afraid I've given my allegiance to Lord Kougaiji." He informed Gojyo as he summoned a sword into his hand, "and once I've made a promise, no man, enemy or brother, can ever make me break it!" He exclaimed as he pointed the blade at Gojyo.

"Hm, Well that's to bad because I don't break them either!" Gojyo yelled the last part as he charged head on.

It was now set that all of them had someone to either fight with or in Sanzo's case babysit. Rayla waited knowing she couldn't interfere with any of the fights, she wasn't helping Sanzo at all! She could hear Goku enjoy his battle when she suddenly felt a deep shiver crawl down here spine, "Sanzo, I were being watched..."

* * *

To be continued!


	10. Trapped Party Fight

** I do not own the Saiyuki Characters or Storyline**

Re-cap

It was now set that all of them had someone to either fight with or in Sanzo's case babysit. Rayla waited knowing she couldn't interfere with any of the fights, she wasn't helping Sanzo at all! She could hear Goku enjoy his battle when she suddenly felt a deep shiver crawl down here spine, "Sanzo, I think were being watched..."

* * *

Chapter 9 - Trapped Party Fight!

Sanzo looked to Rayla as the fights around them continued, "Can you pinpoint it?" He asked not questioning if it was true. he knew it was.

"Not yet, Goku's power is overriding the aura. Sanzo his aura has increased with the limiter." She told him with a worried yet seldom facial expression.

Sanzo lite a smoke unconcerned, "Maybe the stupid monkey will be of more use."

Munch, Munch, Munch, Rayla looked down at the young still eating in Sanzo grip, "What's your name young one?"

"Lirin... What's your name lady?" She said between bites with her green eyes sparkling.

Rayla smiled at her only slightly, "My name is Rayla and the cranky monk beside you is Sanzo."

*Irk* "Don't we have far more important things to deal with?" Sanzo grumbled annoyed by her behavior again.

Lirin giggled stopping from her eating, "I think he liiikes you..." She said before receiving the old man fan upside her head making her pout.

Ray sighed, "Honestly Sanzo you can't just beat them and expect them to learn..."

She stopped short when she witnessed a punch land on Goku's cheek, "Goku!" Hakkai called out concerned as Ray already started towards him, "That's one done." Yaone stated.

"Holy shit." Gojyo muttered.

"Goku-kun!" Ray called out worried as he fell to the ground.

Sanzo didn't move as he simply watched as Rayla got closer, "Don't Ray-Ray" The simple statement made her stop in her tracks not far from Kougaiji as his eyes widen the dust slowly cleared to show Goku was still standing, "So you can still land a punch can ya still take one?"

"Thank goodness." She said as she went back to Sanzo who was holding a meat bun, "That wasn't half bad..." Lirin said looking at him, "Here take another one, I've got plenty." he answers tossing another one out of Rayla's bag.

*Sweat drop* "You never change Sanzo..." Ray muttered stunned by his calm demeanor.

* * *

Kougiji started towards Goku as they stood opposite of each other, "Go back, this isn't your battle little man!" He began to run towards him now as Goku stood still, "This all nothing more than a game to you is that it?"

Kougaiji became angry as charged straight for Goku fist at the ready, "Why do you keep fighting if you have nothing at stake here? Why?" He screamed as his fist went to the side of Goku's face.

"God dude, what do you keep talking about?" Goku leaped over top of his head, "I fight... for myself... me!" He lands holding his weapon, "That's more than enough... to take you down, EAT DIRT!" Goku called swinging at Kougaiji's torso knocking him to the ground.

"Lord Kougaiji?"

"My Lord, Are you alright?"

Kougaiji laid on the ground with his hand in the air, "My Lord please get up!" Yaone called out.

"Don't worry Yaone, I'll take care of him." Her companion called out.

Kougaiji began to stand, "No! This one is my opponent and mine alone and I always make sure to give as good as I've gotten." He said staring straight at Goku.

"That's great! Because I don't like giving something up unless I get something in return." Goku said cockily.

Kougaiji came right back verbally, "Just don't come crying to me if you don't like your present!"

"I can always give it back!"

Rayla's eyes narrowed as she looked behind searching for what she felt, "Do you sense it again Rayla?" Sanzo asked noticing her actions, she nodded.

"What do you sense Ray-Ray?" Lirin asked her making her look down at her surprised, "A malicious aura... Why did you call me that?" She answered before asking her own question.

Lirin gave her a huge and innocent smile, "I heard Goku call you that and I like it cause I like you!"

"Very well... Liri-chan." Ray said with her small smile before going to back to what she had been doing... but she was too late as the feeling came to all of them. Sanzo stood, "Goku... Watch your back!" He called out to notice Rayla was not longer beside him.

Goku turned and looked behind him to find a larger and far stronger crab standing behind them, a wind rushed past him as he looked up he saw Rayla standing on the building holding her blades, "Ray-Ray get your ass down here!"

"It's about time I made myself of use." She muttered making sure he heard her. The crabs claw lifted for an attack, "Holy Shit!" Both Kougaiji and Goku said together as the claw launched at them. They both dodged but notice the claw had never struck the ground. Ray stood before it with her blades, in an 'x', holding it back before she used her strength to shove the claw backwards.

Kougaiji muttered to Goku, "Now she's awesome..."

"She want's to make dinner our of it..." He muttered back.

*Sweat drops* Kougaiji went to make a comment before each and everyone of them felt another growing aura. They turned their attention to Rayla as once again reverted back to her demonic form, "Ray-Ray, what are you doing?" Goku called out to her before he reached her side.

"Do you accept me Goku-kun?" She asked her bangs covering her eyes again.

Goku was surprised by the question, "Of coarse!" "Then that's all I need."

While they had been talking the crab went for a second attack this time both Gojyo and Rayla held the creature back, "Thank you Gojyo."

"You can repay me with a kiss later... " *Irk*

The beast attacked Hakkai and Yaone, they were fast enough to dodge the second claw, "You guys can't hold it for-ever!" Goku told them worried.

Rayla's body became outlined in red, "Then I better... take the fight... to it!" She struggled before slicing the claw off. She charged head on attacking points that would keep it distracted from the others, "Ray-Ray!" Goku called out worried for her safety.

The other claw went back to Gojyo now that he was alone, his staff stop the claw but he was slowly getting pushed, "Just get out of here god damn it, I can't hold it much longer!" Gojyo called to Goku.

"No, I won't leave you behind!"

"I said go god damn it! I told you I don't think I can hold this thing much longer?" Before Gojyo crumbled beneath the pressure his brother came to assists by slicing with his blade at the claw.

Gojyo looked to the side at his brother, "Thanks, I guess I owe you one bro..."

"But there's no need to thank me, it's no fun fighting with all these outside demonic distractions, this is just a truce man!" His brother replied with a smirk.

They all looked up at their new opponent trying to figure out a way to deal with the beast, "Oh what's the big deal? I kicked this guys ass with no problem!" Lirin said sitting on Sanzo's shoulders much to his annoyance.

The vein showed on his cheek, "Listen..."

"Okay?"

"What do you think your doing?"

"I'm sitting..."

"Get off!"

"Weanie!"

"Oh boy are you gonna get it!"

Rayla was busy with the crab but the smile could still be seen on her face as she bounced from roof top to roof top to keep the beast focused on herself while the others figured out a plan.

"A shikigomi.. and such a fine specimen, I slightly surprised your friend is still able to- she's a demon!" Yaone stated surprised.

Hakkai chuckled only shortly before answering, "Yes, well sort of and she will be fine... I hope. More importantly you aren't the one's who summoned it meant to destroy us?"

She nodded her head raising the question, who did? Hakkai's eyes widened as he noticed Gojyo was knocked back from an attack that missed Ray, "Gojyo!"

Gojyo grunted, "Well that didn't work for you! Damn it Ray quit playing with and kill it!" Gojyo yelled at her. She dodged another attack as it landed onto another building, "Don't you think I would have by now! The hide is too thick for water attacks and so far the air hasn't helped either!" She yelled back.

"Damn cutting off a leg or two doesn't appear to do anything and if Rayla is having trouble this will be difficult!" Sanzo stated the obvious, "The only way is to disintegrate it! Rayla try making a air attack for the whole body and not an individual place!"

"Leave it to me..." Kougaiji butted in.

She dodged another claw but a second landed on her knocking her back, "Easier said than done, I can't dodge and build up that large of attack at the same time! Get handsome to do it."

*Irk* "What did you just call him?" Sanzo demanded holding his gun.

Kougaiji smirk, "Beautiful, does have a point..."

"Ugh, you can't fight that thing alone!" Sanzo growled out.

"Just watch and learn!"

The beast moved forward as Yaone called out in hysteria, "Somebody help me!" She was knocked down as Hakkai and Kougaiji went to her side.

Kougaiji grounded his teeth in anger, "Hakkai you take care of her."

Rayla continued to put of an effort in keeping it occupied as she before she was knocked back again, "Rayla!" Goku screamed making her eyes widen in shock it was rare she ever heard him call her by her full name.

He caught her before she hit the ground, setting her down Kougaiji walked up beside them, "All right... "

"All right what?" Goku asked.

"Is there any way you can keep that thing from going anywhere?"

Rayla stepped up, "I can keep the legs immobile for a short time if Goku can keep it off me..."

Goku smiled at her, "Damn right I will!"

"If you can buy me some time I might be able to summon a beast from the demon plane then we just might be able to put a stop to that thing." Kougaiji informed them.

The two nodded their heads, "Okay, got it!" They said together.

"Monkey! I will only fight for my own sake, no one will get in my way!"

Goku snickered, "Hehe, I wouldn't have it any other way... Hair-do!"

"I only need the thing stationary for a moment, got it Beautiful?"

Rayla turned away to hide the blush on her cheeks, "No problem...Handsome." She whispered the last part to avoid Goku getting annoyed.

"We'll do our job, you do yours!" Goku stated, "Oh ya! Be sure to stay clear of the blast!"

"Okay just be sure to don't miss or anything!"

"Will two just move it already!" Rayla snapped at them.

"Oh all right!" They said together as Goku summoned his Nyoi-bo.

Goku was talented at keeping the beast busy while Rayla went beneath it, using her talents for water she managed to form an unbreakable barrier around it's many feet, freezing them solid. She continued doing it repeatedly in order to give Kougaiji enough time while Goku made sure she wouldn't be attacked.

Sanzo stood beside Gojyo as they watched with Lirin still on his shoulders, "Uh pardon me but don't these guys know their supposed to be our enemies?"

Gojyo smirked, "Ya so what do ya call that thing on your shoulders Sanzo?"

*Irk*

"Hey! Come on guys! I wanna fight the big crab monster too after all wasn't I the one who defeated him the last time?" Lirin said oblivious to the angry monk.

Gojyo looked at her, "Actually, this one is different from the last one, Ray could hardly put a scratch on it."

"So what?"

"Will you get off?"

Gojyo had a full smile enjoying Sanzo's irritation, "No, it's time to give your brother a shot at it."

Rayla could hear Kougaiji summon the creature as he whispered in the proper stance, she couldn't deny her curiosity, "Evil spirit wake, Raise from your slumber in the demon plane and manifest. I summon you from your sleep to wake in this world and take the soul of the living. Come fiends of slaying, fires of hell I call upon you. Inhabitants of that world, I draw upon your power in this world. Show me your strength and light, I conjure up your presence in a mighty flame so that I may send my enemies back from where they came!" Kougaiji's whole body became outlined as well as Rayla applied another coat off ice.

Goku launched himself in the air to land another attack, "Come on, Ray can't do it much longer!"

"You two get ready to dodge, you don't wanna be near this thing when it goes off!" Kougaiji yelled with a large black and colored ball between his hands, the power radiated in waves, "I'm sick of fighting other people's for them. I know that one stooge can never be strong enough so long as I'm doing the bidding of others!" The ball became massive as his emotions grew, "From now on I fight only for myself!"

"Will you shut up and throw it!" Goku yelled as he pierced the crab with Nyoi-bo, "Throw it you jerk!"

"I command you! Come forth flaming hounds of hell!" The beast lurched forwards covered in flames. It swarmed around the crab each place getting touch was lite a flame, The crab was engulfed in flames before in charged downwards right on top of it.

It was a battle between beasts, with an enormous blast the creature was blown to smithereens. Coughing was heard as the dust slowly cleared, "Did we get him?" Goku asked.

"I hope so..." A rustle caught their attention. Kougaiji was standing with his companions and in his arms was Rayla knocked out.

"RAY-RAY!" Goku cried as he took her from his arms, he shook her roughly.

*WHACK!* "Don't shake me!" She snapped as she blinked her eyes open

Goku smiled brightly, "She was caught in the blast slightly but I'm still impressed she lived through that." Kougaiji informed them.

"What are you looking at? Don't expect a thank you!" Goku snapped making Ray glare at him.

Kougaiji gave a small smirk enjoying getting under his skin, "I believe that's enough fighting for one day Gentleman. Ray, take it easy. Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be off."

"Thank you for your assistance. Kouga." She smirked back at him earning several glares from her friends, "It was rude of me to have sought you out before I knew what I was fighting for, next time it will be... different. I will hit you everything I have, on my own terms. So... better watch your back boy!"

"If I remember correctly you still owe me a couple of licks."

"Put it on my tab, you know I'm good for it."

Lirin was next to say farewell, "Sanzo! I have to go now but we'll play together real soon, okay?"

"Why don't you go play with your own age?"

Rayla smiled and gave the young girl one last meat bun, she returned it with a hug, "Thanks Ray-Ray!"

"Hey that's my nickname for her!"

They snickered as Gojyo and his brother decided to say their farewells, "Next time remember to bring a souvenir okay?"

"The least you could do is buy me a drink!"

Hakkai and Yaone smiled at one another, "I'm just glad I'm not the one who injured you!"

"Your the cutest guy I ever tried to kill!"

*Anime fall* Goku and Rayla were stunned by that one, making Hakkai laugh at their expense. The four of them easily disappeared from sight, "For bad guys, their not so bad after all!"

"First they try to kill us, then they try to help us... It makes you wonder..." Gojyo agreed.

Rayla's face was far more worried, "Their probably someone else's pawns, as far as I'm concerned our quarrel is with someone else. I have a feeling their working for the fool who are trying to resurrect Gyumaoh and bring chaos t the world. That is our true enemy..."

"At any rate, I suggest we blow this town!" Hakkai suggested.

Rayla sighed, "What's left of it..." She muttered.

Something pulsed through Hakkai and Rayla felt the similar feeling she did at the beginning, They turn their attention to a pieces of ruble with the yin and yang symbol.

"Is this the heart of Shikigomi?" Hakkai asked out loud even though Rayla was the only one left standing beside him. The other walked away as Hakkai bent down to pick it up, once he did the pieces crumbled to sand leaving a single Mahjong piece lying in his hands.

His eyes widened, "Hakkai?" She asked gently placing a hand upon his shoulder, He showed her the piece and her breath sucked in. The single piece had 'Sin' written on it, Hakkai started grunting in pain and Rayla grabbed him to keep him standing.

"What's the matter? What the hell is wrong with you?" Gojyo demanded.

Hakkai panted as he used Ray to lean on, "I-It's nothing..."

Rayla took the piece from his hands and threw it to Sanzo as he to read it, Hakkai tried to stop her but she grabbed his face with a hand on each side.

"Look at me Hakkai..." Green eyes met with violet ones, "You have done nothing wrong!"

"Th-Those eyes, I've seen them somewhere before but... but where?" He muttered to himself but Rayla still listened to him anyways. He leaned his head on her shoulder as she looked up at Sanzo... Things were going to get bad again and soon...

* * *

Sorry for the delay, more chapters will be coming shortly after I finish my own version of the Saiyuki reload burial... Take care and Please review to let me know how I'm doing! Thanks!


	11. Lying Saviors

Chapter 10 - Lying Saviors

_It is an age of suffering and despair, demons appear out of the darkness to terrorize the land and the humans try to escape as the earth plunges into chaos but just when all hope appears to be lost, a single shaft of light shines from the east and the young man appears with a holy scripture around his shoulders as a vestment and a crimson shakera upon his brow. With four friends at his side, They combat demons to restore tranquility..._

"Ugh, Sanzo... Ray-Ray, I'm hungry!" Goku complained to them as Rayla once again sat behind Sanzo in the Jeep. It had taken time for them to get moving but they were heading west again in the same fashion.

Rayla pulled out a meat bun for Goku, "This is my last one, Goku..." He had already swallowed it whole. *Sweat drop* "Sometimes I feel as though it is useless to even hand him one..." She muttered.

"Day in and day out, it's always the same thing 'I'm Hungry! I'm Hungry!' Can't you say anything else you one trick monkey!" Gojyo snapped at him while Sanzo held a hand to his forehead.

An irk mark appeared on Goku's cheek, "Hey you lay off long hair! At least I don't have a grotto for brains, you sissy water sprite!" Goku leaned his head closer to argue as Gojyo placed a hand on his head to keep him back.

Rayla sighed as she moved closer to Hakkai and Sanzo to avoid being caught up in their argument at Goku tried to punch and kick Gojyo, "Grotto huh? That's a pretty big word for a monkey. I bet you don't even know what it means!"

Goku paused, "I do to know what it means, ugh!"

"Oh really? Then let's hear it... well... Come on!"

Goku peeked around Gojyo's hand that was covering his face, he ground his teeth as another irk mark appeared, "Well... I'm listening" Gojyo taunted.

Goku looked to Sanzo for help, "Sanzo!"

"Please just kill me..." Sanzo grumbled still holding his head.

Gojyo snapped at Sanzo, "What! What are saying something behind my back!"

"I'm staying out of this!"

"But Sanzo you said Gojyo had the brain of a Grotto."

Gojyo got annoyed, "And you call yourself a monk!"

Hakkai smiled at Rayla while she sighed again, she climbed into the front to sit beside Hakkai as she leaned on his shoulder to try and block out the arguing, "It's nice of you to join me." He whispered to her.

She looked at him pleading, "Please save me from this..."

"I meant it in the nicest possible way..." Sanzo lied through his teeth as he took notice of Rayla who was now beside him.

Hakkai looked ahead, "Hey were coming up to a village so can you be on your best behavior..." He looked over Ray's black hair to find they were still arguing.

"That does it now I'm angry!" All three of them began to fight pathetically making Rayla snap she turned and hit them all over the head, "SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

* * *

The small village was bustling with the markets and stands, children were playing freely and happily as the continued to walk through town.

"Food... Food... Every where I look there's food! I'm gonna eat that!" Goku said as he pumped his fist as he walked, "And that, oh and that too!"

Sanzo was right behind him with Gojyo and Hakkai on each side, Rayla was at Hakkai's side observing Goku, "We should be able to find a place to sleep around here no problem!" Hakkai said with his usual smile as he looked at Ray.

"And then its just a matter of finding someone to sleep around with..." Gojyo purred walking closer to Ray and placing an arm around her shoulder. She sighed as Sanzo looked out the corner of his eyes with a heated glare at him making Gojyo hold his hands up in mock surrender and stepping away from her.

Sanzo hadn't been watching where he was walking and bumped into a young child, before the boy could fall to the ground Rayla quickly caught him. The four looked at the child now held in her arms, "I'm sorry we were just playing tag and I guess I thought I'd get-" The boy stopped short after looking at the guys and then to the women who held him.

"Are you alright?"

"Are you okay?"

Hakkai and Rayla asked at the same time, they looked each other before smiling. The child however seemed to be quite interested in Sanzo as he looked him up and down, "OH MY GOD!" The sudden outburst made them all look stunned, "Your priest Sanzo!" The boy exclaimed earning everyone's attention.

The towns people began to swarm their little group to look at Sanzo, Rayla set the boy down gently before walking to his side, "You seem to be popular... Sanzo." She whispered to him as the frown on his face deepened, "Just what I needed..." He complained to her as the villagers continued to mutter quietly around them.

* * *

The four guys sat a table that had a white cloth, Rayla stood between and behind Sanzo and Goku. The expressions on most of their faces were bored yet surprised as the head of the village spoke up, "Quiet! Quiet everyone! Oh priest Sanzo, I can't tell you how pleased we are that you came back to our humble village..."

"Excuse me... I'm sorry but what are you talking about?" Hakkai asked confused by the old mans words.

He bowed his head slightly before answering, "Oh yes... Let me explain. It was your friend Sanzo that came to save our village ugh let's see ugh... some four hundred years ago and now to our great delight he has returned. You honor us with your presence."

Rayla blinked once before looking at the very man they were praising, "That's funny, I would've guessed your much younger than that..." Goku commented looking at Sanzo as well.

Rayla giggled quietly covering her mouth at Goku's innocent comment, "That's because I am." Sanzo stated slightly annoyed.

Goku turned to Hakkai for answers as Sanzo looked at Rayla who was watching Goku, "The name Sanzo has been passed down from generation to generation, Goku."

"We were not able to thank priest Sanzo properly back then and we had vowed we would make it up to him if he ever returned to our village. So please anything our people can offer you is yours..." The larger man told them.

"I see... I understand your gratitude..." Sanzo said solemnly.

"Well then?"

Sanzo stood from his seat, "but while all this is very kind -" Sanzo was cut off as Goku and Gojyo covered his mouth.

"The great Sanzo says he welcomes your hospitality..." Gojyo started.

"And the great priest is awfully hungry." Goku finished as Sanzo glared.

The irk was on his cheek once more, "Greedy bastards..." He muttered behind their hands.

Hakkai laughed at Sanzo's situation, "Yes, why of coarse sir..." The old man old them unsure and concerned by the reactions.

"HOLD IT!" the head villager looked up at them, "Ugh is there more?"

"Sanzo wants steaks and plenty of alcohol..." Goku added again with a huge smile on his young face.

Gojyo too was far to excited, "And pretty young virgin maidens, oh yeah!"

"Oh and he seems to be asking for a nice warm bed too!" Hakkai put in as well with his charming smile in play.

Rayla sighed at their foolishness, "I'll kill them..." Sanzo muttered. Rayla stepped forward to help Sanzo. She pushed both Gojyo and Goku off of him forcing the two into their seats. She moved swiftly to pull Sanzo into his chair as well before returning to her original spot. That caught the villagers attention as they watch mouths open commenting on her beauty and speed.

"Of coarse we will take of it right away..." Once the villagers finally piled out Sanzo looked at Rayla slightly grateful before she turned a heated glare on the other three.

She walked up to Gojyo first *WHACK!* "Virgin maidens? What is wrong with you? Stinking lecher!"

Goku was next as her glare changed it's coarse, "I'm sorry Ray-Ray!" She sighed at him, "Ask Goku, I will do what ever I can for you!" She told him with a frown unable to hurt the boy when he looked at her like that, Gojyo was greatly annoyed by this fact.

She turned to Hakkai next as he smiled at her, "Well done for thinking of a place to sleep Hakkai."

The others fell over slightly in shock, "Why hit me and not the others!" Gojyo demanded but was shut up by the malicious aura she gave off as he huddled with Goku for protection, "I swear I was only sent as a sitter..." She muttered pinching the bridge of her nose.

* * *

They were still waiting at the table once the commotion between them had settled down, Goku placed a hand on Sanzo's shoulder, "Man you really look upset..."

"Relax think of the guilt these people won't have to live with for not thanking you properly..." Gojyo tried as Sanzo held his hands together infront of his face, "Damn Narcissists, Sure this is nice for awhile but then there's the aftermath."

"Oh? Such as?" Hakkai asked.

Rayla sighed and answered for him since she had been by his side and dealt with it before, "They villagers seek out Sanzo asking for his advice and experiences. The counseling is in return for the meal and nights rest, not worth the trouble for Sanzo."

They looked her wide eyed by her response, "Great you've tainted the only women I get to be around." Gojyo complained.

Hakkai chuckled, "Sure it's bad for him but I fail to see the downside for the rest of us..."

"There isn't... yet however we have company!" Rayla forewarned as the doors opened up.

"HEY! Listen up you imposters, your little charade is finished. Stop this silly game of yours cause the real and authentic Sanzo party has arrived."

*Sweat drops* Another group of five stood before them, One was fat and short who was dressed like Hakkai. The Sanzo imposter was far to skinny as he pathetically tried to fill the role. Gojyo's fan went with blue instead of red and was far to short while the fake Goku they had was a full grown and ugly adult. Rayla's imposter was flat in every aspect and had the worst outfit she had ever seen as the women hung off of majority of the males around her.

"WELL?" They demanded.

They pointed and laughed as even Rayla let out a giggle at their expense, "Hey stop laughing!" Fake Goku demanded.

Fake Gojyo held his hand out at the fake Sanzo, "Do you have any idea who this is? It's none other than the famous and legendary Sanzo! Show some respect!" The comment made even Sanzo start to laugh.

The fake Rayla rubbed into the fake Sanzo, "How could you not worship such an amazing man, I am in awe... Master." The women then began moving over to the others giving them praise with more touch than was needed.

Rayla stopped laughing, "That makes me slightly sick..." She muttered as the others laughed even harder at her expense.

"I can't believe... make them stop... make them stop Ray..." Gojyo spat between laughs.

Goku smiled and laughed while he pointed at his own imposter, "Will you get a load of this guy... Ha! He's hilarious!"

"Look two Hakkai's but three chins!" Hakkai laughed at his own fake.

Rayla sighed in disgust, "This women disgraces my name, I am not clinging to any of them! Not to mention your failure a style and class"

Sanzo was next as even he had a smile, "You know this one looks more like the princess than a priest!"

The group before them became annoyed as the real Sanzo party laughed at their expense except for Rayla who was absolutely appalled, "Stop making fun of us, you fakes! Your the real imposters!"

Gojyo who had been holding his chest from laughing so much stop instantly after that comment, "Excuse me? Who's the half assed knock off?" He grabbed Rayla and pulled her to him, "I mean honestly my charm has her completely in love with me!" Rayla glared.

She swatted his arm off as she became angered, "Alright time to see who's really the fakes..." She said as she started for them reaching for her blades. Sanzo grabbed her brought her back closer to him as her back hit his chest.

"Don't, it's not worth the effort, Ray..." He told her looking down at her violet eyes.

She had a light touch of pink as she turned to look over at the head of the village who had walked in confused, "ugh... ee... ugh... oh... uggghhh... I-I-I- I don't understand this... W-W-What the hells going on in here? Two Sanzo's?" He stuttered before looking at them...

* * *

Somehow they had manged up in a jail cell, Rayla was infuriated. The five of them stood there in a row, Rayla, Hakkai, Goku, Sanzo and Gojyo at the end as the bar closed on the cell, "What just happened?" Goku asked stunned at the turn of events.

"When I get my hands on them..." Rayla growled out with a fist held up shaking.

Hakkai put a hand on hers as he smiled, "Well apparently it looks like we didn't do a very good job of being ourselves." Hakkai explained to him, "And you need to calm down or the beautiful face of yours will wrinkle." He told her.

The smile he wore seemed to make everything else sparkle as sweat dropped the back of her head and a light pink arrived on her cheeks, "I didn't even get my dinner..." Goku broke the moment by walking up to Rayla before giving her the 'puppy' look, "Ray-Ray... I'm hungry!" He whined before wrapping his arms around her waist and rubbing his face into her chest. Gojyo and Hakkai tried to pull him off her due the area he chose to stuff his face into, Sanzo didn't seem to care that much as she called for him.

Sanzo sighed in relief as she dealt with young boy in the background, "At least they won't be pestering me to solve all their problems for them..." Sanzo stated.

Goku heard this making him release Rayla to yell at Sanzo, "Come on! You just can't admit your the one who screwed this up, this is your fault!"

"Excuse me? Say that again!"

"Calm down, I mean whats the use in fighting about it now. At least we have beds to sleep on..." Hakkai told them trying to look on the bright side.

The four of them looked at the two stone beds covered in straw, "Beds huh?" They said together and stared thinking about their current situation.

Gojyo laughed, "You've got to admit it, those guys got us pretty good eh fellas? To think they think of you so ugly Ray!" He laughed again.

The irk mark appeared on her brow, "I am not like that at all!" as she slightly shook with fury.

"I never would have thought we were worth impersonating." Hakkai told them chuckling at the end.

Goku pouted still upset about his empty stomach, "Hey Sanzo... I'm hungry!"

"How would you like to eat dirt?" He asked as his eyebrow twitched.

The guard turned and looked over his shoulder to yell at them, "All right, Knock it off!"

"Hey! Buddy! I don't suppose you could slip me something to eat here?" Goku asked looked like a trapped puppy poking his head between the bars, each hand holding a side.

The guard seemed to ignorant to their strengths, "You know you make a lot of demands for a criminal, SHUT UP!"

"I promise I'll be quiet just as soon as you bring me something to eat!"

"What do you think this is, a hotel? I wouldn't feed you if I had any food."

Goku put his head down saddened and hungry, "Okay, in that case I'll just get it myself!"

"Now that I'd like to see! Do you have any idea who I-" He guard stopped short from shock as he watched Goku easily pull the bars apart so he could get out.

The guard was stunned as he dropped his weapon, Goku walked out like a zombie muttering 'food' over and over. The guard backed away completely frightened, he went to run away but Gojyo had used his weapon to take out the over weight man's feet knocking him to the ground.

"Na-uh-uh-ugh! Not so fast!" Gojyo told him over the guards screams.

Hakkai smiled as he walked out of the entrance Goku had made with Rayla at his side, "Honestly, how do you expect to keep an eye on us if you go running off like that!"

Gojyo began to drag him back as the four of them walked up to the frightened man, "Now let's see..." Gojyo started as they all leaned down, the man screamed the loudest of all before passing out.

* * *

"Guard!" Gojyo called as he held out a huge pile of cigarette butts on an ashtray, "Does this look empty to you?"

The beaten but alive guard came running as fast as he could holding a pile of dishes, "Coming Sir!" He called out.

Goku was munching to his hearts content, Hakkai was sipping sake, "So he's not bad ..." Sanzo held out his hand with an empty and quickly crushed beer can while the other was already sipping at another, "Where's my beer?" He demanded and the guard came running back their way.

"Right here sir!"

Goku stuffed his face over and over again with each dish that came his way, he was so happy about his increasingly full stomach. Rayla observed the several plates of well prepared food, smokes, booze and everything else the group could ask for. She shook her head before she was grabbed and brought to sit beside Sanzo.

The other four stopped everything and looked at the two before a slight irk mark appeared upon their cheeks, "What's the deal monk?" Gojyo demanded.

"None of your business cockroach!" He snapped back before talking to Rayla, "Eat."

"Pain in the ass." She muttered but did as she was told. She paused for a moment cause the other three had still been staring, "WHAT!" She snapped at them.

* * *

They boys continued what they were doing while muttering 'nothing', Sanzo still wore a smirk with make her slender black brow twitch in annoyance.

Sanzo was passed out on one straw bed lazily crossed over to cover most of it, while Gojyo and Goku managed to flop out cold on the other. Hakkai was leaned up against the bed Sanzo was on while Rayla merely leaned against the wall by Hakkai watching over them, _Some what like children... I suppose but I wonder what has gotten into them. They have been treating me somewhat different. _She thought to herself.

She thought back to when she was up against Sanzo's back, the feeling was odd, _I don't understand it, he always seemed different to me but then I met the others. Each one of them special and unique but the similar all the same. Sometimes I wonder why I am here but they allow it and I can't deny I want to be with them._

**Rayla's Memory**

**Rayla was preparing for another mission with Sanzo, she constantly cleaned and sharpened her blades while making sure her pack held the things that would be needed. Her room was simple, no trinkets or pictures. No toys or girly things she merely had a bare room and white sheets, She set her things down before changing into a sleeveless nightgown for bed. It reached above her knee but since no monk or priest would come near her room she had nothing to worry about.**

**The door closed hard making her gasp as she turned with her weapon drawn and pointed at a familiar blonde. She sighed before lowering her weapon and tilting her head to the side. Sanzo had his bangs covering his eyes, she felt a little unease due to the lack of clothing. Sanzo took a step towards her and she took a step back, "Do you fear me, Rayla?" Sanzo slightly slurred.**

**"No, however you do seem to be drunk... again." She replied. As she looked at his attire, He worse a similar shirt as she only no cut out over the chest. It didn't hide his toned chest however and the jeans we wore complimented his long and muscular legs**

**Sanzo took another step forward and she took one back, "Your always within my reach but I can not have you..." He muttered so quietly she almost hadn't heard him.**

**She stopped at his words and he used the moment to quickly pin her to the wall with a hand on each side of her head. He lowered his head to her ear, "S-Sanzo...?" She stuttered angry at herself for allowing such weakness with him. **

**She couldn't slow her heartbeat down as her cheek became rosy lighting up her ivory skin, her stomach felt a float as her body became a mass of tingles and her breath became short. Sanzo smirked at her reaction as he enjoying the discomfort and embarrassment he brought her. He closed his eyes and leaned his head onto her shoulder, his lips brushed across her neck and it sent a warm shiver down her spine.**

**Sanzo's breathing became deep as she turned and looked over at his face. An irk mark appeared when she found him fast asleep, **_He does this after or before every mission, I can't take how he does this to me! Stupid monk, women swoons he walks past them yet he chooses to bother me about it? _**Rayla thought to herself as she rolled him off her and onto her bed. She pulled sheets over him knowing he would not remember the next morning and it was best not to tell him since she chose to avoid the emotion. She knew that getting close to anyone... would cause them death... she would never fall in love... it caused nothing but pain.**

Sanzo sneezed snapping her out of her memory and back to how things were now, once Goku came he had stopped the drunken visits since she was usually with Goku. The distance bothered her a little but Gojyo and Hakkai came into the picture not long after that. They filled her heart but she never gave it to any of them, Goku was her main priority but she could never forget what Sanzo had done for her, she still vowed her life to him and she would keep that promise!

_A demon? _Rayla thought as the feeling came to her in a wave throughout her body. She knew she was right as the others... well besides Goku awoke with a start. It had to be another assassin but she knew Kougaiji had no real reason to send others. It was the one he answered to _Could it be the women that demon spoke of?_ She thought to herself.

"Heads up!" Hakkai warned but the majority was already aware.

Sanzo was seated now, "Looks like we've got another assassin in our midst gentlemen."

"Ahem!"

"And Rayla."

*Irk*

Gojyo tapped Goku's cheek, "Hey Goku! Wake up!"

Goku peeked open his left eye to look at Gojyo, "Breakfast already?"

"It's coming!" Sanzo warned.

"Oh nice! You ordered out this time!"

Gojyo stood as a grunt could be heard likely from their guard, they were confirmed as the guard was knocked back into the view of their cell, "Oh god no! Not another one!" The guard screamed before running away.

_Another one?_ "Great not those morons again!" Rayla muttered to herself. Their imposters slowly walked into view as well, "You know these guys are looking a little blue in the face." Gojyo pointed out as that caught their fakes attention.

"Looks like these are the guys after us." Sanzo sounded annoyed, bored and kind of disappointed.

Hakkai smiled and mocked them with sarcasm, "I'm quaking in my boots."

"Hmm..." Goku moaned as he tired to fall back to sleep, "WAKE UP!" Gojyo yelled at him.

* * *

*BOOM* (hehe!)

The side of the cell they had been in was blasted open as Sanzo, Rayla, Hakkai, Gojyo and the now alert Goku ran into the open with their fakes right on their tails. They hadn't said a single word and all of them had blue-ish skin now.

"These guys sure move fast for fakes, don't they?" Sanzo stated getting annoyed.

Hakkai filled in the rest for mostly Goku's sake, "Someone's manipulating our little impersonators from somewhere else..."

"Time for our morning exercise..." Gojyo commented cracking his knuckles.

Goku hand both hands behind his head head as his posture was lazily relaxed, "So, what's The plan?"

"We beat the crap out of them!" Rayla growled with an evil smirk upon her face.

*Sweat drops* "Try not to get carried away now , Ray. They maybe being manipulated but their still human beings and we should probably go easy on them. " Hakkai told her waving his hands in a downwards motion, "Ahh, ummm..." Hakkai stuttered out looking at Goku and Rayla.

"What?" They asked together, "What's the matter?"

"Goku, Ray. Two stand back." Gojyo suggests.

Goku's eyes widened while Rayla glared understanding now what they meant, "How come?' He asked.

"Because neither of you can really go easy on anyone, can you?" Gojyo mocked.

The fake Hakkai spoke with a deeper voice, his mouth opening as if moved by another being. _Damn Hakkai's right!_ She thought disappointed, "This is no time for chit chat now is it?"

"Your all as good as dead anyways so get ready to die!" The fake Goku exclaimed before launching himself into the air for an attack.

Goku who hadn't been listening finally noticed the incoming attack and summoned Nyoi-bo, "Ah shit!" He cursed as it appeared. He met the fake in the air with is open weapon and the weapons clashed.

The villagers gathered around to watch as they continued in their fight, since Goku was trying to go easy they were meeting hit with hit. Sanzo squared off with his own, he was unable to use his gun so his marital arts skills came in handy as he avoided the spear that came it his face, he dodged the tip from side to side.

Gojyo's fake came it him with a similar but far more useless weapon at the ready, "Man, these guys aren't push-overs." He grumbled standing there with slight ease.

Hakkai's fake had duel blades drawn as he charge at him, "Who-ever controlling them is have a mass amount of power, if this drags on the strain will eventually drain out their host." Hakkai ducked to avoid the blade that flew by where his head had been, "Sorry but Rayla is far better with two blades..."

"I have to agree perhaps you would like dagger girl here?" She said she dodged her own fake. Rayla had to continuously dodge out of fear if she fought she would end up killing the irritating human.

Gojyo did the same as the end of the crescent moon shaped staff flew at his arm, Gojyo brought up his own weapon to stop the attackers attack before it could touch him, "Damn, Then what are we supposed to do?" He asked Hakkai with a smoke lite in his mouth.

Goku landed one the ground not far from them with a smile on his face, his golden eyes twinkling with excitement, "What do you think?" He asked the rhetorical question. The four of them looked at him surprised, "We knocked them out so he can't control them anymore!" He extended Nyoi-bo nailing his imposter in the gut knocking him out.

Rayla dodged her own fake, as she flew passed her Rayla brought her fingers down on a pressure point and knocked her own fake out. "Pathetic, you should have said so sooner Goku..." She muttered to him as he blinked at Rayla.

"WOW! Your so awesome Ray-Ray!" He said as he held his hands to hands to his chest like a boy who had just seen the most amazing toy in the world.

*Sweat drop*

Gojyo grunted earning their attention, he ducked out of the path of the enemy weapon flipping himself over and behind his fake. With a hard kick to back he finished off his opponent by knocking his out too.

Hakkai grabbed the hands of his fake and twisted making him drop his swords, he pinned him to the ground in one quick movement pinning his head and hand with one knee, still holding the other arm out, "The bigger they are the harder they fall!" He called out victoriously.

Sanzo brought his fist hard towards his imposter as he dodged the spear on last time, he gave an upper cut punch to the fake's jaw and sending him up and back knocked out cold, "That everyone?" He asked with a smirk on his handsome face.

The four of his comrades stood together, Rayla, Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo smirked, "We got five!" Goku confirmed.

"Ya, that was a pretty good workout." Gojyo commented in a mocking tone.

Rayla folded her arms over her chest, "A waste of time..."

"We'll let Sanzo do the cleaning up part." Hakkai told her to cheer her up. Sanzo was already gone from sight as the four of them felt the presence of the demon close by.

She listened knowing she would be able to hear him now, "Good grief, that sure didn't last very long. Oh well, I didn't care very much which side ended up dead anyways."

"Their all enemies, right?"

"Yes, it's so much simpler to have them killing each other rather than having to mess with them yourself... What the-? Sanzo! How did you find me?" The demon gasped as he just clicked in that someone was not even meters away from him. He looked over his shoulder to find Sanzo there on the rooftop with him.

Rayla, Hakkai, Goku, Gojyo and the whole village now were watching but only his companions could really hear the conversation, "What are you, a moron? Someone had to be using their powers to manipulate them. All I had to do was follow the smell." Sanzo informed with his usual brutish and insulting tone.

"Very good, Sanzo but now how good are your other senses?" The demon asked with a smile before launching himself from his cross legged sitting position into the air.

Sanzo stood calmly with his hands on his hips he jumped into the air as the blast sent his way was completely avoided but destroyed part of the roof, "Aw, Sanzo's just showing off!" Goku smiled.

"Good luck up there!" Gojyo said with a hand to his forehead for a salute, "Hurry it up will you..." Rayla growled up at him.

Sanzo stood near the edge closest to the group, "You are a moron!"

The demon laughed back as hands began to from an attack between them, "Now your asking for it! Sanzo, Your life is mine!" The demon told him throwing the attack. Sanzo lazily dodged it as it flew past and behind him. The demon threw more and each time Sanzo dodge with little to no effort needed. The demon continued as Sanzo looked as if he was hardly moving, the sun began to his of the horizon and Sanzo began illuminated in a golden glow.

Sanzo put his hands together as if to pray and whispered to himself, "By the dawn of day I use your light repel the darkness. The sunrise is the end of nightfall for the holy scripture now, SEND HIM BACK!" The Matan Scripture was summoned the use of it's power, capturing the demon in its restraints.

Sanzo pulled out his revolver and took aim, he pulled the trigger and shot was sent blasting the demon away. Their doubles slowly began to wake as all of them head their sore and aching bodies, "AH, every inch of body feels like its burning!" The fake Hakkai complained.

"I feel like hell!" Gojyo wanna-be whined.

Sanzo fake held his head in pain, "Oh God, Why does my head hurt?"

They gasped as they all realized they were surrounded by the real Sanzo party, "How do you like fighting real demons, you fake bastards!" Gojyo remarked cockily.

"Boy! You guys got a long way to go before you can be anything like us!" Goku told them with a sadistic smile, "Pathetic!" Rayla remarked with a glare.

Hakkai had a taunting smile on his face as he held his chin ,"Being a member of the Sanzo party can get a little dangerous so I would advise finding other work." He suggested.

The five of the were on their hands and knee's mouths opened wide like fish, "Well fellas and.. little girl."

They turned their eyes onto Sanzo, "W-What is it sir?" Fake Sanzo stuttered.

"Dress up days is over now get the hell out of here!"

The fake Rayla had hearts her eyes as she stared at the boys, "So amazing... I think I have found Love-" She stopped mid-sentence as she caught Rayla's dark aura. The fake Goku grabbed the women around the waist before crying out 'yes, sir' and running away as fast as they could.

"Yet again, Master Sanzo has saved our village from the demon threat!" A very old man praised, _So that's the real head of the village _Rayla thought with a sweat drop on the back of her head.

"It's not like we went out of our way to save you guys. To be honest, we only fought for our own personal reasons." Sanzo informed them bluntly.

The old man wasn't fazed though, "Still You are worthy of our admiration. You must have worked quite hard to develop those abilities we all witnessed here."

"Are you kidding?" Sanzo asked in disbelief, "I hate hard work more than any thing in the world!"

* * *

**Please review**


	12. Tragic Reaper

Chapter 11 - Tragic Reaper

** I do not own the Saiyuki characters or storyline **

It was late in the evening, the group had stopped for the night since they hadn't come upon a village to sleep in an inn. Gojyo and Goku were flopped all over the back, Rayla had gotten out and sat gently on the hood. She turned as she felt Hakkai wake with a start from his sleep, an owl hooted into the night and a crescent moon dotted the clear sky.

She watched as he put his hands up towards the moon, She quietly got down and went over to him. She reached out her own hands and grasped his bringing his thoughts and eyes met with her own, "Are you alright, Hakkai?"

"It was... a dream?" He clicked in as he focused onto her, he smiled, "Thank you but I'll be alright." He took his hands out of hers and put on his forehead.

She leaned just infront of him, "Your eyes say otherwise." That caught his attention, "I know what that man said but he was wrong, I see nothing but pain of a man, love that is behind that pain. Your a wonderful man, Hakkai."

"Thank you Rayla, It's just something I had forgotten." He got out of the jeep and offered his hand out to her, "Care to join me?" She took his hand and walked a little away from the jeep with him, he held out his hands and in it was the Mahjong piece they had found in the crab Skikigomi.

"Ever since I met that old geezer my past wound has started to ache again!" He confided in her as he closed his hand tightly around the piece, "He obviously blames me for what happened but why does he keep playing games like this and her blood on my hands, I can't allow myself to ever love anyone again."

Rayla's eyes were sympathetic, not cause she felt sorry for him but because she felt the same, "Sometimes it easier that way..." She whispered.

"Now that is one short lifeline..." Their eyes widened for a moment and realized it was Gojyo as he looked over Hakkai's shoulder at his palm, "AH! YOU SCARED ME!" Hakkai yelled as he jumped back holding Rayla to his side.

"Whoa! That should be my line, I can't believe how easy it was to sneak up on you two." Gojyo stated calmly. Hakkai released Rayla and they stood calmly, "Okay dude, So which ones the lifeline?"

*Sweat Drop* "Idiots..." Rayla muttered as they went back to normal.

Gojyo went over and showed Hakkai his lifeline on his palm, "That one right there."

Hakkai lifted his hand up, "Boy your right! It is short!"

"See mine goes all the way down to the wrist, " Gojyo grabbed Rayla's hand and flipped it over, "Damn, your is even shorter."

Hakkai turned and looked at hers, "I don't feel so bad now..."

"Ge, Thanks. Did you wake up just to tell us that?" She snapped at Gojyo.

The wind picked up around them making Rayla's black hair blow in the wind like a curtain on a window, "No, Not really. I just wanted to get a good look at that gloomy face of yours." Rayla hit him upside the head, "Damn it Ray!" It earned a small smile from Hakkai before Gojyo opened his big mouth again, "So the seer, that's what this is about?"

Hakkai lowered his head, "Yes it's... Chin Yisou..."

"Hello!" A high pitched voice said from behind them making them snap in that direction. A small wooden doll walked up to them holding something in it's arms, "Hello! Hello! Hello! Cho Gonou, You will die. You die!"

Rayla pulled out both her blades, "Why.. does that toy call you by your old name?" Gojyo asked out loud confused as well.

The doll stuck out it's wooden hands, between them was another Mahjong piece, "It says 'hate', Chin... Yisou (Sorry if the name's wrong**). "

"Your a very bad man, Cho Gonou, That is why you shall never know peace in this life or another. That is because you are a big fat blasphemer." The doll informed them with a high pitched voice.

Gojyo leaned down at the waist, "Listen here ya little blockhead! Let me remind you that your flammable!"

Rayla snickered only for a moment, "I think I understand what your trying to say..." Hakkai spoke earning all of their attention, "but if you have unfinished business with me, why not come to me face to face like a man!"

The darkness of Hakkai's look made even Rayla concerned, _This is going to go very bad..._

"Yes. Those are the eyes I know, Show us your true face Cho Gonou." The doll taunted.

Gojyo snapped at the toy, "That's it!" He brought his foot up and punted the doll backwards into the tree, "You should've stayed in your box! Come one Hakkai, Ray! I've had enough of this toy, playtime is over!" Hakkai followed behind Gojyo as Rayla stayed in her spot, staring at the doll. It slowly rotated its head and built up a charged attack similar to 'chi'.

It caught Hakkai's attention but Rayla was already on it, "Gojyo look out!"

The beam was shot but he was knocked to the ground before it pierced his body. Hakkai was stunned, eyes wide as Gojyo looked up in time to catch Rayla as she stumbled backwards.

"Stupid women!" Gojyo cursed as he grabbed her, "Ahahaha! That's what you get!" The doll taunted them even more.

"I'm gonna roast t-that th-thing..." Rayla started before she slumped in Gojyo's arms, "RAY!" Hakkai called out in worry.

"Hakkai! What's happening?" Sanzo called as he ran up the path with Goku and Hakuryuu on his trail.

Hakkai turned and looked at them, "I'm not sure!" He and Gojyo rolled Rayla over onto her back to take a look at her chest. She tried to remain still as she could but the irritation flowed throughout her body.

"Ray-Ray!" Goku called out the panic in his voice as the circled around her. The cut out diamond on her chest allowed them to see what was placed upon her chest. Veins flowed around it as it pulsed and slowly spread throughout her upper body. Sweat poured down her face and chest as she grounded her teeth to keep from crying out.

"G-Get i-it o-o-out!" She managed to spit out, "GET IT OUT OF ME!" She cried out as Gojyo tried what he could to hold her still.

"W-What's happening to her!" Goku asked as they all swarmed around her, "I don't know..." Sanzo answered but the concern was obvious in his face.

"It's a seed! A living seed taking root in her veins that lives on blood, She's a goner!" The doll informed them with it's high voice. _If it was possible for a doll to feel emotions this one enjoyed screwing with people_ Rayla thought to herself despite the pain she felt of something invading her body.

They all turned to look at them doll lying against the tree, "Who the hell is the midget?"

"One of Chin Yisou's messengers." Hakkai told them the anger seeping into his voice as he still observed Rayla who was being held by Gojyo.

Sanzo's handsome face turned into a scowl at the mention of the name, "Not him again!"

"Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock! Clock is ticking, Not much time to save your friend! The seed is very snugly next to her heart! What will you do Cho Gonou, What will you do?" The doll continued to egg them on not knowing the rest of the party very well.

Sanzo wore a slight smirk on his face, "Enough. What is it that you want?" He questioned.

"Aahahahahaha! Bloods fun! I really like this game, Let's play again real soon, Cho Gonou! I-" *BANG!*

Sanzo's revolver smoked as he blasted the dolls heads to pieces sick of listening to it much like how Rayla felt. She tried to remain still but the issue became far more difficult as the seed and her bloodline fought each other inside her body. The veins flowed down her arms and down her stomach onto her legs, that weren't visible.

"So that's what this is about, You know for a puppet he has quite a sense of humor." *Irk Mark* _A sick fucking sense of humor! _She wanted to scream at Sanzo.

"Sanzo..." Hakkai said uneasy knowing it was Rayla that had been the one to suffer that attack had to be getting to him as it was the others.

Sanzo cocked his gun again, "Goku hold onto Rayla's arms."

"What? Uh Ok." He agreed unsure before going over tot he other two and doing as he was told.

Sanzo turned around, "Are you happy now old man? Isn't this what you wanted?" He demanded before pointing his gun at Rayla's chest.

"Sanzo! What are doing?" Goku demanded fearful for her.

Gojyo's and Hakkai's eyes widened as they watched, "Hakkai, get ready to close Rayla's wound."

"Are you nuts? The target is to small and too close the the heart, You'll kill her!" Hakkai informed him his voice slightly cracking.

Gojyo ground his teeth as he helped Goku with his task knowing her strength could surpass them both. The comment made Sanzo annoyed, "Then I guess I shouldn't miss... I have good aim, if she dies it's because she has a weak heart and I know she doesn't."

"A-Arrogent as-asshole!" She managed to spit out though it had no bite to it.

Sanzo looked at her, his eyes confident and sure, "You better close your lovely lips or you might... bite your tongue!"

*BANG!*

She cried out as blood came from her mouth, she passed out from the shock as Hakkai began heal her wound repeating 'Don't die on us' over and over again.

Gojyo held her hand tightly, "Why did you step in the way... Damn it Ray!" Gojyo demanded as he watched not being able to help her at all.

"I think I've closed the wound. She's still unconscious but her heart beat is still strong." Hakkai told them as he watched her now sleeping face.

Goku was doing the same but it seemed to pain him to look at her this way, "At least one of us is..."

"Rayla..." Gojyo whispered quietly, he couldn't wrap his head around why she did it? Why did she take the shot for him?

Hakkai's guilt was sinking in as well, "This is all my fault, isn't it? I seem to be the one Chin Yisou wants so badly-"

"That's enough." Sanzo stopped him with a sharp tongue.

"It's not! Look at her!"

"Shut up!"

"You listen to me-"

Sanzo grabbed Hakkai by the collar of his shirt, "NOW COOL IT! If you lose it now that will be exactly what Chin Yisou wants you to do!"

That made Hakkai stop before he suddenly fell backwards, Sanzo caught him as Goku and Gojyo stand up, "Quickly! Get water!" Sanzo yelled at Goku.

"Right away! Com on Hakuryuu!" Goku relied and ran off with the little dragon behind him, "Kyyyuuuu!"

Sanzo looked back at Hakkai's face as Gojyo went back to checking on Rayla, _**I was wondering why you haven't been getting much sleep lately friend. Some how I get the feeling we've been playing right along Chin Yisou's script. He used the seed knowing Rayla would protect who ever it was aimed at, then it was placed beside her heart knowing I would shoot her infront of you. I don't know why he hates you but it's obvious that geezer doesn't want you dead. He has something much worse in store for you, He wants to destroy your spirit, He wants to make you suffer.**_

* * *

Rayla was started to feel better as she remember meeting Hakkai for the first time, He hardly looked her in the eye and tended to avoid her. It eventually got on her nerves and when she went with Sanzo to escort him to the Three Aspects she confronted him. She had been temporarily posted as his guard, she went to him and made him look her in the eye. That's when she truly saw the pain in his eyes, the suffering and agony he had gone through. He ended up breaking down and telling her his story, She understood his pain and ended up comforting him. He wasn't looking for love from another women or anything in that way. He needed a friend, someone who understood his pain.

The pain of having someone you love sacrificed before your very eyes and not being able to stop it from happening. Human's are always willing to give up someone else's life in order to save their own ass.

Each of them have suffered in someway, she hadn't shared her past with any of them really, nor had they ever really asked. She doubted it really made a difference now, She had to protect Gojyo. She couldn't allow pain to come to any of them, the fact they had been abused so much through their lives made her risk her own life for them every time.

It was her choice and her vow.

* * *

Hakkai began to open his eyes and he stared at his own hand, "You awake?" Sanzo asked earning Hakkai's attention as he looked over.

"Where am I?" Hakkai asked slightly disoriented.

Sanzo sat against the cave wall they were currently residing in with his legs crossed, reading the paper as usual. Hakkai was lying on the ground with a green blanket over him, before slightly sat up.

"Were still in the forest. You slept half the day away."

"Have I?"

"Do you have any idea who that damned fortune teller is?" Sanzo asked Hakkai.

"No but he knows about my past."

"And your old name too." Sanzo so kindly pointed out.

Hakkai hung his head slightly, "Yes and apparently he sure can hold a grudge."

"You know I've heard there are survivors of Gakugan Maoh's old clan my friend."

Hakkai placed both hands on his fore-head, "Gakugan Maoh, I thought for sure I had killed every last one of those monsters."

"You should... have made sure." Sanzo told him taking his glasses off.

A new voice caught both their attention, "Funny thing for a monk to say." Gojyo said leaning against the cave wall with Rayla leaning on him.

"He's only a monk by title..." She muttered still using Gojyo for support.

*Irk Mark*

"No luck?" Sanzo asked Gojyo ignoring Rayla's comment.

Gojyo sat Rayla down beside Hakkai before shrugging slightly, "Nah, the fogs way to thick. I can't seem to find them anywhere."

"What is it? Goku? Did something happen to Goku?" Hakkai asked as he wrapped a gentle arm around Ray.

The two other men looked at Hakkai as Ray scowled, "He disappeared..." Rayla told him as she stood on her with a grunt, "I can find him..." She said before walking towards the entrance.

Gojyo grabbed her and pulled her against his own chest, "You aren't going anywhere without one of us." He told her with a smirk making a slight blush come to her cheeks. She used her bangs to cover her face, she could still her the slight grinding of teeth from Sanzo's direction.

"We haven't seen him since he went to fetch some water after you collapsed." Sanzo finished telling Hakkai as he tried to stand up. Gojyo used a hand to hold him down while still clinging to Rayla with the other arm.

"You stay right here! Your the one that the bastard wants!" Gojyo told him getting slightly in his face. Rayla removed herself from his hold and sat beside Hakkai again, "So you just expect me to just sit here while people get hurt because of me? Rayla already suffered because she tried to keep us safe!" He looked at the women sitting beside him, "I'm so sor-" She pressed a finger to his lips to shut him up.

"It's not your fault, I made my own choice. Besides Sanzo would have taken far to much joy in shooting Gojyo..." She said with a small smile.

Sanzo interrupted, "Ever heard of the saying, Embrace nothing. If you meet the Buddha, Kill the Buddha. If you meet your father, Kill your father. Only live your life as it is, not bound to anything. That is what my Master taught me." He turned around to look at them, "That's the reason I continue to kill everyone who stands in my way and it doesn't matter who's enemy they happen to be. Now if you understand that then get a hold of yourself. I don't need any excess baggage."

"Got it." Hakkai agreed bowing his head as a small pebble was flung at Sanzo nailing him in the fore-head.

They looked at Rayla as she glared, "Your such an asshole! Logical but still an asshole!"That earned the chuckle from Hakkai she had been looking for.

* * *

"So, What are you gonna do?" Gojyo asked Sanzo as they stood outside the entrance with a smoke in each of their mouths. Rayla stayed with Hakkai who had his head in her lap as she tried to coax him into getting more sleep.

"About what?" Sanzo asked slightly confused.

Gojyo became annoyed by his ignorance, "About the monkey man! The monkey!"

"The fog isn't lifting and still no sign of Goku. We can't get a break."

"You know I can't help but feel were playing according to someone else's script and I don't like it! Ray's gonna be out for a bit, Goku hasn't been found and Hakkai is... well it's obvious." Gojyo stated as he grabbed his last smoke from his pack.

Sanzo couldn't agree more, "If he gets anyone of us he wins."

Gojyo crushed his now empty pack, "I ain't dyin and I tell ya, I super hate to lose."

"Don't say super."

"What should I say? Hella hate?"

A rustling behind them caught their attention as they snapped their heads in the direction it came from, "Oh there you are!"

Goku came running out from the bushes without Hakuryuu with him, "I thought I got left behind!"

"Goku?" Sanzo questioned looking at him.

Gojyo walked past Sanzo and over to Goku, "You stupid monkey!"

"Huh?" Gojyo grabbed him and slung one of Goku's arms over his own shoulders shoving him and hanging positions into uncomfortable holds.

"Where have you been?" Gojyo demanded as he continued doing his own punishment, "I was looking for water!" Goku tried to defend himself.

Hakkai walked out of the cave with Rayla right beside him, "Goku?" Hakkai questioned, "Your alright!" He called happily as he went to run towards him.

"Hakkai!" Goku said sitting on the ground as Hakkai ran up to him and knelled down infront of him.

"Oh good! Don't you ever make us worry like that again, you hear me?" Hakkai told him.

"Yeah, Sorry."

Rayla looked at Sanzo feeling that something was off just as he was, _Where is Hakuryuu? _She thought to herself noted the silver dragon wasn't by any of their sides.

"Sanzo..." Rayla whispered to him before he nodded his head already knowing what she was thinking as he used his own bangs to cover his face for a moment.

"Goku."

"Huh?"

"Where's Hakuryuu?" Sanzo asked the very questioned Rayla had been thinking.

Goku ran up to Sanzo with a similar innocent face, "Oh, sorry. I must of lost him on the way. Don't worry I'm sure we'll find him when the fog lifts." Goku lugged on Sanzo's sleeve, "Now come on! let's get out this creepy forest."

Goku walked past them, he didn't even say a word to Rayla nor looked at her, "Goku." Sanzo said his name making him stop just near her.

"Yeah?"

Sanzo pointed his silver revolver at Goku, he cocked the gun making all of the others eyes widen except for Rayla. Her bangs covered her eyes unable to see the situation knowing what might happen if they were wrong, "S-Sanzo...? What's gotten into you?" Goku asked him fearful at the gun pointed at his for-head.

"S-Sanzo? Rayla, stop him!" Hakkai whispered worried about his companions, he looked at Rayla noticing how she was acting making him question weather or not to intervene.

Gojyo felt the same as he did, "What are you doing man?"

"S-S-Sanzo? Come one, Sanzo!" Goku said again trying to get a straight answer.

Sanzo wasn't fazed as he held his gun out and ready to fire, "SANZO! W-What are you doing Sanzo?" Goku demanded.

The situation dragged on as the stare down began, "Who ever you are, you sure as hell ain't no monkey!"

"It's me Sanzo!"

"Is that so? Then let's see if the little chimp... can do a back flip!" *BANG!*

Sanzo fired his gun shooting Goku and knocking him right back to the ground, the wind blew as Sanzo's face was annoyed. The body of the fake Goku made the others realize what Sanzo and Rayla had figured out. It was another Shikigomi and not the real Goku.

Hakkai and Gojyo were no longer surprised, "Come on out Chin Yisou! You've made Mommy and Daddy awfully angry." Gojyo called out to their enemy while throwing the usual insult at Rayla and Sanzo.

The tree rustled before a familiar chuckle caught their attention, "That was one of my best puppets too." Rayla picked up the Mahjong piece that said 'monkey' on it, "So tell me where did I go wrong?" Chin Yisou asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Should have done your homework. Rayla's his pride and joy!" Gojyo said with a casual stance and smirk on his handsome face. *Irk Mark*

"I'm not a toy!" She growled out.

Sanzo pointed his gun again, "Yeah and he didn't say 'I'm hungry' once."

"Ahaha. 'I'm Hungry' and a women? Was that all it was? Well who would have thunk it!" Chin Yisou said sitting casually on top of a rock in front of them.

Rayla had all she could take, "What the hell have you done with Goku!" She demanded pulling out both her Katana's.

"Well now. Fond of him aren't you? Where do you think he is? Perhaps he's simply wandering around the forest in the fog. Then again..."

Sanzo fired off a warning shot only inches from Chin Yisou's foot, "I won't miss next time! Now where is he?" Sanzo demanded, his patience growing shorter by the second.

"My, My aren't we impatient. Are you sure you getting enough calcium? Why don't you just put a bullet in me now? That is..." Chin Yisou snapped his fingers, "If you can."

Bugs swarmed around them in a large mass, "Ah Shit!" Gojyo cursed. Rayla stood beside Hakkai utterly grossed out, "Centipede's...?" Hakkai questioned aloud as he looked at Ray's beautiful face that was twisted in disgust. Thousands of the creatures crawled up their legs and onto their bodies.

"Gakugan Maoh was the centipede demon. Don't move to much now or they'll bite." Chin Yisou taunted as he walked up to them, past Sanzo, past Gojyo, "That poison could cost you your life! Even for you..." He put a clawed hand on Hakkai's face lifting his face.

"Don't touch him!" Rayla spat out trying to remain still.

Chin Yisou gave a dirty smirk before looking at Hakkai again, "Such a lovely companion you have, Cho Gonou." Hakkai ground his teeth to keep from moving, "Are you angry? Take a good long look at the son of he man who raped and impregnated your women! Think back!"

Rayla watched Hakkai's face as it became stunned thinking back to the painful memory that brought him to where he is now. She knew his past and pain he felt but there was nothing she could do to make it stop. To make the nightmares and scars from re-opening.

_**I can hear the rain drumming in my ears, The drumming is so loud! It's driving me crazy... Someone... Kill... me... **_

"Did you kill my entire clan out fo revenge?" Chin Yisou asked before slapping Hakkai, "Did you or was it *slap* some misguided *slap* sense of justice *slap* I do not dislike your almost admirable *kick to the gut* killer instinct but only your utter disgrace and humiliation can comfort my soul."

"Hakkai!" Rayla called out to him.

Sanzo became annoyed, "Please not another word. You are boring me to death. Instead how about I tell you two of the three things I hate the most."

"Sure that could be amusing."

"Psycho's and worms! SCRIPTURE REPEL!" Sanzo said as the Matan scripture blew the worms away and destroyed them at the same time. Chin Yisou cried out the scripture managed to catch him slightly as well, he tried to shield himself and moved further away as possible.

Gojyo wasn't going to allow that how ever as his staff's end caught Chin Yisou and knocked him tot he ground only a foot away from them, "You know what? You really made me angry. Who would have thought and I'm usually so laid back too but you don't mess with a beautiful lady and get away with it." Gojyo said with a wink in Rayla's direction making her sigh before she went over to Hakkai.

"So... How are you feeling?" Sanzo asked him as Rayla went to his side.

Sweat poured down his face that was twisted in agony from the painful memories, "Hakkai... is that-"

Gojyo grabbed his shoulder before he could finish, "Hey! Get a grip! You are Cho Hakkai!"

"Huh?" He looked a Rayla who nodded her head in agreement, "Your right." A hand reached out for Gojyo but yet again knocked him down as she became the target. Chin Yisou grabbed her around the throat and pulled her away from Hakkai's side.

His hand tightened around her throat, "Nice little trick you have there."

"Bastard!" Sanzo spat with his gun drawn.

Gojyo was annoyed she had stepped in again, "Damn Rayla! Stop doing that!" He said to her with his weapon ready.

"Again with the gun, will you at least aim for the chest this time?" He taunted as he tightened his grip more trying to make her cry out, "D-Don't listen Hakkai" Rayla managed to get out as Hakkai remembered not even a few hours ago that she had been shot.

A battle cry caught all of their attention as they looked up to find Goku coming straight a Chin Yisou with Nyoi-bo ready. Chin Yisou jumped to avoid the attack and threw Rayla towards Gojyo who caught her.

"Sorry... I'm late." Goku said peeking over his arm.

"Goku!" Hakkai and Rayla cried out together.

Rayla ran straight to his side and help him against her chest, "I was so worried! You ever do that to me again and you will learn the meaning of scary damn it! Are you alright? Did that moron hurt you at all cause I will kill him!" Rayla ranted out in one big breath.

*Sweat Drops*

"What took you so long?" Gojyo demanded as he went to stomp on Goku but found his foot grabbed by Rayla and shoved back. She cradled her arms around him protectively and he smiled in a taunting way a Gojyo, "Come on give me a break! My legs broken!"

"WHAT!" Rayla cried furious, "And I'm hungry! It's awful!" Goku said pouting and leaning on Rayla's chest. Hakuryuu flew down and land on her shoulders with a quiet 'kyu' concerned for Goku.

Goku stomach growled and the others smiled, "Oh yeah that's him." Gojyo confirmed.

"There can be absolutely no doubt about that!" Hakkai agreed.

Sanzo walked up tot he two of them sitting on the ground, "Hey there."

"Huh?"

"You dumb stupid monkey!" Sanzo glared at him pulling out his 'old man fan' and smacked him as hard as he could knocking him back which knocked Rayla back as well.

"What the hell was that for?" They demanded at the same time sitting up.

Sanzo crossed his arms over his chest, "What?"

"What? What do you mean what? You big mean dumb ass! You knocked Ray-Ray over too!" Goku stated annoyed but still holding his head where Sanzo had hit him. She smiled at the two of them fondly before realizing the others were watching.

"Why doesn't he just say he's relived to see him?" Gojyo asked no one in particular.

The dark chuckle caught their attentions again thought this time they were all far more annoyed and angry than anything else.

"Well look. My arm it's all shattered." Chin Yisou said but clearly hardly cared at all as he held his right arm at the shoulder.

"Ah shit. Doesn't this guy feel any pain?" Gojyo asked.

"Believe me I'm in enough agony watching this sappy little reunion." His eyes focused on Rayla who was holding Goku up, "It actually makes the bile rise in my stomach."

"So he finally shows himself."

"Sanzo, Something is close here, he just doesn't seem alive to me." Goku told them looking around Rayla's chest to look at the others.

Gojyo leaned slightly forward to look at both her chest and Goku, "What are you getting at?"

"I really walloped him but he acts like nothings wrong at all."

"So are you saying he's some kind of ghost?"

_**That's it! I remember, I saw him that night. I killed this man before! I'm sure of it! **_Hakkai thought to himself as he looked at his hands. The comments and Hakkai's reaction made Rayla think, _Perhaps he is one of his own Shikigomi?_

"That's enough getting to know you. I gave this some thought and as you can see I knew there was one way I could make you suffer the most. That would be to make your friends suffer for your misdeeds." Chin Yisou told them with a twisted smile.

Goku didn't like that comment at all, "Hey! That's really low!"

Chin Yisou readied an attack again, "Oh please. You flatter me." His attack barely touched them as it landed infront of Gojyo and Goku, "I admit the beautiful young women and the golden eyed boy have been a real barrel of laughs. Stay sharp!" He threw more at Sanzo who merely caught them all between his fingers before dropping them to the ground.

"Because next time, he really is going to lose some of his little play buddies. "

"You just try it." Sanzo said with a glare as they all faced off against the twisted demon from Hakkai's past.

* * *

To be continued... **Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thank you to all of my reader's I wouldn't have gotten this far without you all! 3 **


	13. Destiny Against the Darkness

Chapter 12 - Destiny Against the Darkness

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Someone else's thoughts**_

*Action*

**I do not own Saiyuki storyline or characters**

* * *

**Re-cap**

_**That's it! I remember, I saw him that night. I killed this man before! I'm sure of it! **_Hakkai thought to himself as he looked at his hands. The comments and Hakkai's reaction made Rayla think, _Perhaps he is one of his own Shikigomi?_

"That's enough getting to know you. I gave this some thought and as you can see I knew there was one way I could make you suffer the most. That would be to make your friends suffer for your misdeeds." Chin Yisou told them with a twisted smile.

Goku didn't like that comment at all, "Hey! That's really low!"

Chin Yisou readied an attack again, "Oh please. You flatter me." His attack barely touched them as it landed infront of Gojyo, "I admit the beautiful young women and the golden eyed boy have been a real barrel of laughs. Stay sharp!" He threw more at Sanzo who merely caught them all between his fingers before dropping them to the ground.

"Because next time, he really is going to lose some of his little play buddies. "

"You just try it." Sanzo said with a glare as they all faced off against the twisted demon from Hakkai's past.

* * *

The five companions stood only a few feet from their enemy, Chin Yisou, who had a massive grudge against Hakkai. Since he wanted to make Hakkai suffer he chose to attack the four friends he traveled with, Sanzo stood infront of all of them with Hakkai and Rayla behind them and Gojyo and Goku further behind. Rayla wasn't sure if it was the heartless things this demon had done or if it was the fact he chose to harm people she never opening admitted she cared for but she was furious.

"What's going on? Why is neither one of them moving?" Goku asked unsure.

Gojyo answered since the other three were focusing on the enemy, "Their both looking for an opening."

"Hey! You dirty old bastard!" Goku called out to him.

"Hm."

"Ya you! You hurt my Ray-Ray, your gonna pay for that! But you just try and do something to Sanzo!" Goku warned him taking a defensive stance.

Chin Yisou was hardly fazed, "Oh my compliments! Your pet is quite a loyal companion I have to say!"

"Goku stand back!" Sanzo yelled at him.

Rayla jumped infront of Goku in a protective way as Chin Yisou smirked already knowing how she would react, "Touch him and you die!" She growled out with her blades crossed just infront of her chest.

"Your women howls to much for my taste." Yisou said before sending more needle like attacks at Goku's already wounded leg. With an outward flick of her blades she knocked them away from causing any harm to Goku.

He blinked before looking at her with a sheepish smile, "Thanks Ray-Ray."

Yisou landed on one of the tree branches, "There's a lot of bark from you, young lady. Waste of time to protect a mutt that can't even stand on it's own paws."

"Dude... Do you really have a broken leg?" Gojyo asked earning a glare from Rayla as she helped keep Goku up again.

Goku was annoyed as well since Rayla was the only one who seemed to care, "I told you that already!"

"Are you deaf and stupid?" Rayla snapped annoyed for some reason.

Chin Yisou came down from the tree branch with ease as he landed in between them all and listened to the three of them bicker as Hakkai got an idea, "Sanzo. Let's split up while he's not looking."

"Yes, Good idea. Rayla hasn't fully recovered yet so Gojyo needs to watch her and I'm betting Goku's not at his best either." Sanzo agreed as he readied his gun with a click.

"Ready?" He asked Hakkai, "GO!"

*BANG!*

Chin Yisou dodged the bullet and went into the air aimed for both Hakkai and Sanzo, "Cowards! Attacking while my back is turned."

"Alright so it's my turn now!" Said Hakkai as he summoned a ball of chi between his hands.

He blasted Chin Yisou in the gut sending him backwards and through twins tree's inches apart before he flew back further in the forest.

Sanzo looked at the group, "Were going after him!"

"Gojyo you stay here with Goku and Rayla!" Hakkai called out.

*Irk Mark* "I'm going, I am uninjured, Assholes!" Rayla growled out.

Hakkai was too worried about her well being, "You were shot Ray! You stay he-"

"I swore to repay you all so over my dead body! Fighting is all I know, it's all I can do. It's my only use!" Rayla cut him off with a determination in her voice he had never heard before. Hakkai looked at Sanzo who already knew how she would react but it didn't shake the stunned looks from the others.

He glared at the two, "Come on were losing time!"

Hakkai wanted to argue but Sanzo was right, the three them left their two companions and ran in the direction their enemy had gone. The fog still covered the forest as they began to slow down to see if any of them could at least sense his presence.

"We haven't lost sight of him have we?" Hakkai asked looking at Sanzo.

Rayla was able to keep the pain she felt from showing through and answered the same time as Sanzo, "No."

Hakkai looked at her as Sanzo continued, "I am sensing something else though."

"It's feels similar to time when we fought that crab shikigomi." Rayla informed them to confirm Sanzo's own.

"CHIN YISOU, IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME YOU HAVE TO SHOW YOURSELF EVENTUALLY!" Hakkai yelled into the forest tree's, it was almost too quiet.

No answer came but Sanzo knew he'd be around, "He's sure to be around here somewhere. At the moment he's planning have you watch me and Rayla die right infront of your eyes."

"No." Hakkai said in almost a monotone voice making Sanzo looked over his shoulder and Rayla look in his direction, "That's not what he's after he wants to destroy my soul Sanzo."

"That bastard. I was sure I had killed him that night but there's no mistaking those eyes..." Hakkai said drifting in to his memories.

The ting of Sanzo's lighter brought them out of his thoughts, "Sorry to tell you Hakkai but smoking will be what kills Sanzo's dumb ass." Rayla muttered to him earning a small smile but only for an instant as Sanzo continued to puff on his smoke.

"Sanzo?"

"What is it? Ask me something stupid and I'll kill you!"

"Okaayyy, maybe I shouldn't then. Rayla?"

"Are you trying to annoy me?". "What doesn't annoy you Monk?" Rayla snapped him for his rude behavior, They glared at one another till Hakkai broke their silent stare down.

"Do you think it's okay for me to be here?"

They were all quiet but Rayla smiled knowing what Sanzo was very likely going to say to him as he flicked the ashs off his smoke, "See... That was stupid. Now I have to kill you."

"Was it really?" Hakkai asked looking at Rayla and she nodded in agreement, "Hakkai, I have already told your a wonderful man, even a great friend. I can admit that I trust you with my own life."

"I know you would never betray me. Am I right?" Sanzo told him still glaring at Rayla thinking she was telling the truth but over acting.

Hakkai was surprised by both of their answers but still hung his head, "That's not a fair question. Is it? We've never really been in a position to find out."

* * *

Else where in the forest...

Heavy panting was heard through the quiet and thickly fogged forest, "Ah! That branch just hit me in the face!" Goku whined.

"Will you stop struggling! You can't even stand by yourself!" Gojyo yelled back at Goku who was positioned on his shoulders as he ran to catch up with their comrades.

Goku was impatient, "Can't you go any faster?"

"Stop your whining, I need to concentrate on where I'm going!"

"In circles it looks like. Do we even know Hakkai, Sanzo and Ray-Ray went this way?"

"It's Hakkai's mental state I'm worried about..."

"I'm sure he'll be alright, man. He told me as long as there's people out there who believe in him he'll find a way to survive. He'll do anything in his power not to let them down."

"Yeah but he said that before he had a crazy fortune teller trying to kill him."

Both their faces were thoughtful and concerned for their friends, "I'm sure he'll be alright, remember Ray's there."

"Hold on, I'm speeding up monkey boy!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT WATER SPRITE!"

* * *

Back with the other three...

They continued to wait for Chin Yisou who was likely to come for them before they all felt the same chilling sense. Rayla could feel his aura warp around that mans body and killing intention he held.

"He's on the move now..." Sanzo stated as they waited in the quiet forest. More of the needle like weapons flew in their directions as they all jumped back from the attack. Hakkai almost got sliced on his face but Rayla took the attack by sticking her palm out as it sliced through the skin on her right hand.

The attacks went up the tree giving away Chin Yisou's position, "Over there!" Sanzo called out.

The sinister chuckle was heard from the demon who stood on the branches of the tree's in front of them, "Aw how sweet. A little heart to heart before the big far well, Your female friend will be the easiest to kill off."

Hakkai looked at Rayla's bleeding hand that had already begun to heal, "Bring it old man!" She dared him showing Hakkai her healing hand to calm his concern.

"Listen, were through with playing this game of hide and seek with you! Come down here!" Sanzo yelled at him becoming utterly angry.

"Is that so? You two do seem to be close..." Chin Yisou taunted Rayla and Sanzo making Hakkai glare, "Very well, I'll take as little of your time as possible, Heheehe. This will be over quickly." Yisou jumped down from his perch.

"Cho Gonou! You killed my entire clan for the sake of one women. I hope she was worth it."

"For one single women who was my entire life."

"Not only did you kill my entire clan but you had the audacity to kill my father. He died by your hands, no?"

Sanzo didn't really care, "Your breaking my heart.". "When will he stop his whining and fight?" Rayla stated her hands on the handles of her weapons.

"Aw, what giving friends you have there Cho Gonou. I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you found two more companions who you'd just hate to see die." Yisou said as he walked towards them.

Hakkai glared with a dark look on his attractive face, "It's me your after so go ahead and try to do what ever you can to me but them... I will personally see to it that you never lay on finger on them!"

"Ahaha, I can't lay a finger on the monk and his women, you say? Ahahaha!" *Irk mark* "I am not his women!" Rayla stated with a glare but on received a bone chilling smirk.

"Perhaps you belong to Cho Gonou, how delicious! If I can't lay a finger one them how will I kill them? Ohh what to do, what to do? Quite a predicament... Tell you what..." Chin Yisou opened his eyes at that moment, Rayla was stunned by the deep scarlet red he had, "Hakkai! You take care of the monk and women for me. I want to see your face! Show me the agony you suffer at witnessing your own crime."

Rayla looked at Hakkai with pure concern as he grabbed his head and his green eyes widened, Hakkai cried out as he fell to his knees and Rayla stepped closer to him.

"What is it?" Sanzo demanded not moving.

Hakkai tried to warn them making Rayla pause since she was the closest, "Stay... back! Please... don't come near me!"

"Hakkai!" Rayla called as she stepped closer with Sanzo at her side, "Hakkai!"

His fist came up for Rayla's jaw but Sanzo stepped in the way taking the shot himself by knocking her to the ground, That was when Rayla saw Hakkai had aimed for the throat. Sanzo was clearly in pain, "H-Hakkai..."

"SANZO!" Rayla cried out going for Hakkai's arm but more needles were thrown to block her path, "Not so fast..." Chin Yisou taunted her.

"I-I can't control my own-" Hakkai started but Chin Yisou cut him off as he walked closer. Rayla pulled out both her blades not sure how to react, "What a frail creature you are, how easily I was able to work my way into the crevasses of your heart, Now hurry up and put him out his misery!"

"Never!" Hakkai denied at the same time, "NO!" Rayla cried before charging at Chin Yisou with a downwards swing, he dodged jumping back only hitting her when she was open as she continued to slash at him to earn the boys some time. If you have a puppet aim for the puppeteer!

"Why not can't you see that the poor boy is suffering because of you!" Yisou stated as he continued to dodge Rayla making her furious before kicked her back behind Sanzo and Hakkai, "This should be easy think of all the practice you've had. Just let go and do as you've done so many times before."

Rayla stood up holding her arm before she started towards them again only slower this time around, "What's one more death considering all the others that have died at your hands."

Hakkai's scream was echoed throughout the forest as Rayla cried out a loud 'NO' as well. Rayla grabbed Sanzo's body and pulled him slightly into her lap, "Stay with me monk! Come on, you can push past this and kill the bastard!" She chanted to him over and over as his opened and stunned as stared back almost empty. She remembered that look from the first time she had begun traveling with him, his dead eyes...

"Ah the memories! I can't tell you how nice it is to re-live the memory like this surely you remember the night... I died!" Chin Yisou continued to torment Hakkai but Rayla was holding Sanzo's limp body only half listening.

"How can he be alive? I killed him, I know I did!" Hakkai mutter to himself as looking at Sanzo who was in Rayla's arms.

Chin Yisou stood behind them, "Yes you did a fine job of slicing into me, must've had quite a bit of practice by being the man who became one of us by bathing in the blood of a thousand demons you slayed... but that night as I breathed my last I took this life piece and buried it deep inside my dying body though the opening you carved into my gut!"

_**Oh my god, this psycho turned his own corpse into a... a shikigomi! **_Hakkai thought as Rayla's own suspicions were confirmed.

"Do you know what possessed me to do such a terrible thing to myself? " Chin Yisou leaned down to Hakkai's right ear ignoring Sanzo and Rayla, "I did so that one day I could... make you suffer. So that one day you could feel the pain I felt!"

"It... can't... be..." Hakkai stuttered still stunned by the truth he now discovered.

Chin Yisou wasn't finished and far to confident of himself, "Lose a little bit of what I lost..."

"No!" Hakkai whispered.

"Until I took away everything you cared for..."

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Hakkai looked at his hands that were still near Sanzo's neck, "S-Sanzo..." He continued to call his name trying to wake him, shaking Sanzo, till Rayla smacked his hands away pulling Sanzo's still body closer, "Stop it Hakkai!"

"Ray... I-I'm so sor-" Hakkai started but the hurt look in her eyes made him stop cold, "Apologies will do nothing... Kill the bastard Hakkai!" She demanded of him. Her violet eyes were holding back the sorrow in her heart, the look made Hakkai's heart crack. She was someone he could never think of bringing pain to, not since the day she made him realize what he was doing wrong. Rayla was oblivious to how much she meant to all of them, how much she supported them and protected them.

Hakkai tried to hold back the tears but Yisou was far from done, "See how easy that was, and I didn't even have to lift a finger... time for your little female friend-"

"Sanzo!" Rayla's head snapped up she recognized that voice from anywhere but sadly so did their enemy and at a moment like this was not a time for them to be there.

Chin Yisou had his malicious smirk on his face, "Look your friends have arrived, I guess you'll have a hard time explaining what you did... Maybe another show for them?" His focus sifted to Rayla who still held Sanzo, "Not much longer now... Soon you will have nothing left", She holds him tighter to her body, "Surely the anger and hatred is in her eyes."

Hakkai stood not looking at Rayla, He never saw hatred, only pain in her beautiful eyes. Gojyo and Goku stopped not far from Hakkai, "What's happened here? Ray-Ray are you alri-" Goku stopped short when he saw who she was holding, "Sanzo? Sanzo!"

"Are you two alright? Were not to late are we?" Gojyo asked her but she turned her head to bury it into his shoulder, "What did that bastard do?

Hakkai's voice was quiet as he admitted to the truth, "I did it."

"What?" The two boys asked together stunned, "Come again?"

"I did it..." Hakkai formed a ball of chi in his hand, "LOOK OUT!" Rayla called out to them as the chi was thrown in their direction.

The dust cleared and they found Rayla standing infront of the shot with her blades drawn, her clothing was torn and shredded, she shook slightly before falling to the ground, "RAY-RAY!" Goku cried out as she fell to her knee's.

She held her hand out to stop them but Goku wanted answers from Hakkai, "What are you doing Hakkai!"

Chin Yisou stood behind him as Rayla stumbled towards Hakkai, she placed her head onto his shoulder to earn some private words. Hakkai's eyes widened slightly before he knocked Rayla to the ground right onto Sanzo's chest, "RAYLA!" Goku and Gojyo called out to her together.

"It's really no use, he might as well be my very own puppet." Chin Yisou taunted the two new additions to their gathering.

Goku couldn't take the idea of Hakkai going against them, "Stop it Hakkai!"

Hakkai continued his assault as another ball of chi was formed into his hand ready for another attack, "Get out of the way Goku!" Gojyo yelled at him knowing Rayla was no longer fit to protect him.

"Take out the shield and the rest fall..." Yisou muttered but was stll heard. That was when Hakkai took the moment to launch his chi attack at their enemy as sent him flying backwards. Yisou hit a tree and fell to his knee's on the ground.

Blood poured from his mouth as he looked up at Hakkai, "It was all part of some stupid act."

"Don't play us for fools moron!" Sanzo was behind him with his revolver pointed at the back of his head.

0.0 Goku and Gojyo (Hehe)

"Wait a sec... You were just acting the whole time?" Goku asked dumbfounded.

Gojyo was still stunned as well, "I should've known, with that performance don't quit your day job. Rayla did have me convinced though..."

"Bite me!"

Hakkai stood up with Rayla on his side and a hand behind his head, "Didn't mean to scare ya!"

"I have to admit that I actually kind of enjoyed the show." Gojyo said in a lazy stance.

Chin Yisou added in his own bit, "I have to agree, quite a spectical."

"Hakkai would probably rather bite off his own tongue than strangle me to death. Rayla took the shots that would cause us harm since she has more strength than the rest." Sanzo explained glaring down at the blue haired demon.

Hakkai held Rayla a little tighter to his side, "You said it was easy to find the crevasses of my heart well my heart isn't big enough for crevasses, not when I have someone who cares a strong enough heart." He looked down at Rayla who was still battered and bruised but she returned the kind words with a warm smile, "Good to know..." Rayla stepped away from Hakkai over to Goku's side once more.

"You think you would've learned after the last time I killed you not to underestimate me fortune teller. The only difference between you and the rest of your clan... is that I get to kill you twice." The way Hakkai stood proud and strong made Ray stare in awe, she had rarely seen him like that and it was amazing.

Chin Yisou gave another dark chuckle, "What's so damn funny?" Gojyo demanded.

"I don't mind dying but you actually think you can defeat me with 'chi gong' technique? Do you?" Chin Yisou jumped into the air above the five of them, "Or perhaps your brave enough to fight without your demon power limiters as you did then!"

He aimed for Hakkai but he remained calm, "I see no need for something so rash."

"Oh?"

Hakkai formed a ball of chi in his hand, "Have you lost your mind?" Yisou asked as he got close to him.

Hakkai slammed the ball of chi into the Chin Yisou's gut with his hand following into the demons body, "I believe it was right about here, wasn't it? Where I stabbed you all those years ago."

Hakkai's chi flowed through out Chin Yisou's body making it highlight, "Your chi gong i-isn't powerful e-enough to hurt me."

"Oh I don't know, You'd be surprised. Chi gong is actually quite versatile."

Rayla listened to the gurgling and grunts their enemy gave as Hakkai fished around for the Mahjong piece lodged into Chin Yisou's chest before he ripped it out with a hard tug. Yisou collapsed into Hakkai's shoulder just as Rayla had done earlier, "I'm so disappointed in you... I-I excepted you to provide much... more entertainment than you did."

"Thank you very much. I guess I didn't do a very god job of following your script." Hakkai replied sarcastically not bothering to hold him up as he had Ray.

Chin Yisou chocked on his last breaths, "C-Cho G-Gonou..."

"No." Hakkai crushed the life piece, "My name is... Cho Hakkai!"

Chin Yisou still had the skin crawling smirk on his face, "How every ounce of my being despises you." His chin fell to the ground like a crumbling cookie, "Even in the end... I hate you!."

"What a coincidence... I feel the exact same way about you!" Hakkai said as the rest of the demons body crumbled to the ground, "At least I'm not a creature like you, without a past or a future."

* * *

The next morning the sky was bright blue and they had stopped outside the forest, Hakkai sat on the front of the jeep. Sanzo stood by a tree with Rayal leaning against it near him, Goku and Gojyo were arguing once again just below her knees.

"You pervy water sprite!" Goku yelled as Gojyo looked at Rayla's legs. She had changed from the shrine maiden pants into long tight black leggings and 2 inch heeled boots up to her knees, "What do you think your doing? Quit looking at her like that!"

Need less to say Gojyo was thrilled with her new outfit choice, "Ooooh I like it!"

*Irk mark* "It's one thing to write dirty things on his cast but to draw my legs?" Rayla growled at him looking at what he had written. 'Rare animal discovered, stupid monkey! Ameyoroshi. Waste of time, loved only by her legs. Rest in Peace' Near that was a horrible picture of her legs and monkey sounds.

Hakkai looked up as Goku snapped back, "I can't walk around with all this graffiti on my cast, it's insulting!"

"Will you shut up! Can't you at least be quiet while we re-set your leg?" *WHACK!* Sanzo hit him over the head with his fan before doing the same to Gojyo, "Don't write shit about Rayla on there!"

Rayla sighed and walked over the Hakkai who had a paper in his hands, "Oh now my head bone's broke, Ray Ray!" Goku whined at her.

"Try breaking his jaw bone huh?" Gojyo suggested.

Sanzo didn't argue, "Already one step ahead of you my man!"

"Don't even joke about it, Ray-Ray will kick both your asses!" Goku stated with the very women who turned back to glare at the two. Sanzo turned his head to the side in a huff while Gojyo walked over to her bashful but still wrapped an arm around her neck and brought her with him over to Hakkai.

Gojyo chuckled at her dirty glare as they came up him, "You know I enjoyed that."

"I can't agree." "Your off-ally energetic. Ray you should be recovering from your injuries." Hakkai argued making her sit beside him.

She leaned her head on his shoulder noticing the slight pink he had on his cheeks before he turned back to Gojyo, "Your sure one to talk, You look as if a weight has been lifted off your shoulders."

"I suppose. You know in a funny way that fortune teller did me a huge favor. I have been carrying my past around with me for so long. I suppose it was only a matter of time before I had to confront that past of myself again."

"Hm."

Rayla looked at Hakkai as he raised his hand into the air again looking at his palm, "You know, I'm wishing my life line was just a teensy bit longer than what it is at the moment."

"Ya?"

"I guess that means that I just have to get used to the idea that I have to make good use of the time I have left." Rayla held her hand up to his and he smiled knowing hers was even shorter.

"No!" Goku popped up between them all with a black marker in hand, "I got a better idea, try this." Goku drew a longer life line on both their hands, "How's this?"

*WHACK!* Sanzo hit Goku with his old man fan again making Rayla hop off the hood of the jeep to go for Goku, "You dumb ass can't you at least pick up after yourself?"

"That hurt... Ray-Ray..."

Rayla threw a pebble at Sanzo but he dodged and grabbed her around the waist, "Try it again and I shoot you." He warned her looking her in the eyes at Gojyo laughed at their expense.

"Last time I help you stupid monk!" She growled into his ear not noticing the shiver that passed through his body. _He wouldn't bring feelings into this... would he?_

Sanzo noticed her stare and reaction, a small smirk appeared on his face, "I know I'm good to stare at but a photo will last longer..."

*Irk* _Scratch that thought... _Her brow twitched becoming more annoyed as her stare turned in to a heated glare, she removed herself from his grip before throwing another pebble and missed again.

"Do it again!" Gojyo urged making an irk mark appear on both Goku's and Rayla's head. She picked Goku up and tried to keep him from Sanzo's old man fan while the others continued their own conversation.

Hakkai stared at his hand, "Ah! This is permanent ink!"

"Yepp, permanent ink!"

"Will you look at that it's not going to come off!"

"Nope, not coming off!"

Hakkai smiled, "I guess that's alright."

"Everybody, let's move out!" Sanzo ordered sick of arguing with Rayla over Goku.

Gojyo expected that, "Right with ya!"

"Maybe if we have steak my bones will heal quicker!" Goku suggested with an adorable smile.

"Like hell they would." Sanzo said at the same time as Rayla agreed, "I will make you one when we get to a town."

"WOOHOO!"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I'll try to get another one up a.s.a.p. Thank you to all my wonderful readers, your motivation got me going!**


	14. Crude Fruit

Chapter 13 - Crude Fruit

_Rayla's thoughts_

"Talking"

_**Someone else's thoughts**_

*Actions*

* * *

It was bright and sunny day, something Rayla was thankful for but no matter what the weather there was always something likely to go wrong. She sat between Sanzo and Hakkai since Gojyo and Goku could never control their fighting between them.

"I'm starving!" Goku complained... again!

Gojyo didn't seem to care all that much, "We just ate for crying out loud!"

"You call that eating, nibbling more like!" Goku rested his chin on Rayla's shoulder with the puppy dog look on his face.

She sighed, "Sorry Goku, You ate all I had for you."

"I've got some bad news... We seem to have run out of all our supplies as well." Hakkai informed the others with a bashful smile.

Goku went wide eyed, "What!"

"For pete-sake..." Gojyo held out some of his own food for Goku, "Here eat this."

"Are you sure? Thank you!" He didn't even grab it with his hands just open mouth swallowed it down.

Rayla shook her head, "Honestly Goku you should be careful of what you eat..." She muttered but Goku didn't hear her.

"Hm, what is this?" Goku asked Gojyo.

She had a feeling she would be grossed out by his answer, "Used Kleenex."

"You ass wipe!"

"It's your fault for being so pathetically gullible."

"This time you've really done it!"

"You did it to yourself!"

Hakkai smiled trying to ignore the two, Sanzo had another irk mark on his cheek though Rayla began to think it had become permanent.

"Eat this dick wade!"

"Bite me!"

Before Goku was going to hit Gojyo he stopped, using Rayla's head he stood up to smell the air. An irk mark appeared on her brow as it slightly twitched in annoyance, "Something smells delicious!"

"You've got to be joking..." Hakkai muttered.

Goku wasn't about to give up as he leaned right over Rayla pushing her into Sanzo's chest, the pink on her cheeks wasn't noticed, "Quick turn right here!"

"Well let go of the steering wheel!"

"GOKU!" They all yelled at him as he suddenly did a sharp turn to the right.

* * *

They pulled into a rock ridge near the forest, there were far to many stairs for Rayla's liking and a shrine all the way at the top. As they slowed to a stop a familiar orange haired girl happened to be there as well, not doubt following her nose.

"AH! Not you guys again!" Lirin said pointing at them until she spotted Rayla, "Ray-Ray!" She called happily as Ray got out of the jeep.

Lirin gave a hug around her waist her head reaching just below her breasts, when Goku stood annoyed, "What the hell do you think your doing?" He jumped out and grabbed one arm of Rayla's while Lirin held the other and they tried to pull each side of her. She sighed before looking at Sanzo, he let off a warning shot and both of them dropped her arms.

Both of their stomachs happened to growl at he same time making Rayla giggle only for a moment, both them realized something and cried out before they both bolted up the stairs with far to much energy.

"I smelt it first!"

"I was here before you!"

The other four just stood at the bottom and watch the crazy pair run up to the top, "Huh? I swear the both have the exact same behavior."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's Goku's little sister rather than Kougaiji's." Hakkai agreed while Sanzo gave 'tsk' sound. He grabbed Rayla by the arm and the four of them began to walk up the endless staircase.

"I hate stairs..." She grumbled but was ignored not wonder he chose to drag her up.

* * *

It hardly surprised any of them that the two got there at the same time, They stood at the bottom of a large tree that reminded Rayla of the tree Goku had climbed before the set out on this journey.

"Yippy! What a huge tree!" Lirin said excited wasting not time to climb up it.

Goku hated to lose, "Outta my way!" He hollered as he climbed up next.

Ever since they had arrived in this area Rayla had felt something was off but as soon as she smelt Goku's blood she hustled even faster as Sanzo and the rest watch her figure shrink and her long hair flow behind her. The second scent she smelt must have been Lirin's, she made sure to remember the scent.

"Hey not fair!" Lirin called to him. Goku reached for one of the odd shaped and smelling fruit but a tree branch hit him on the hand which is where the smell of blood came from.

Both of the younger ones called out a pained 'ow', "This tree branch stung me." Lirin called out to Goku who was just above her.

"What a weird tree..." Goku complained.

Lirin's hungry took over all other thoughts as she reached for one of the hanging fruits, "Oh well..." As soon as her clawed hand grabbed it, the fruit became rotten, "What the hell's going on here?"

Goku did the same and earned the same reaction from the tree, "Hehee, that's mine." It dried up before he even touched it, "What the- Now it's bad!"

Most people would have stopped to figure out the logic but these two didn't think like normal people when their stomachs were empty. They continued to try and grab other ones but each one dried up and became bad. They finally gave up and jumped down to the bottom of the tree as Rayla ran up to them.

"Goku-kun, Liri-chan are you injured?" She asked slightly winded.

They looked at her heartbroken making her jerk back slightly, Lirin latched onto Ray's waist, "I'!" She complained in one big breath. Thankfully Rayla's was used to it since she was with Goku all the time.

"What a mean tree! Ray-Ray will you get the food for me?" Goku whined latching onto the other side of her waist but he how ever was slightly taller and his face had a breast in it making Ray slightly uncomfortable.

Rayla froze when she knew what was coming their way as a familiar chill ran down her spine and sadly they needed to learn. Ray unlocked herself from the two quickly and moved back in time to avoid the incoming old man fan.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Sanzo cranked his arm back and smacked them both on the head.

Rayla's sighed and stood infront of them to make sure he didn't go nuts with hitting them. Lirin peeked around Ray, "What's the big idea?" She demanded.

"You two are trespassing in here." Sanzo looked at Rayla, "And you shouldn't encourage them!"

"Smacking them doesn't seem to help either!" She snapped back.

Hakkai leaned around Ray's waist to look at the two behind her with a warm smile, "You know he's right, you should ask the people in the temple for permission first." The warmth of his body surprised her but also made her feel something odd.

"But what if they say no? Can't you see I'm freaking starving to death over here!" Goku complained with an innocent look on his face.

Lirin felt the same way, "Ya! Besides we already tried to eat them but all the fruit are rotten!" Her look was so much like Goku's.

Rayla turned around and now faced them, "That tree smells wrong to me Hakkai, I want you two to stay away from that tree and anything to do with it! Do you understand me?"

"But Ray-Ray..." They started together.

She sighed and gave them a hard, stern look, "I will find food for you both till then promise me!"

They nodded their head with enthusiasm, Hakkai and the other turned to look up at the tree, "They smelt tasty to me, why do they smell weird to you?"

"I am not like others Goku, surely you have figured that out by now?"

Gojyo already didn't care about the stupid tree, "What are you wasting your time for if their not even eatable. Besides Ray said their not good for you... Hey where is everybody?"

"Good question..." Rayla muttered still looking at the tree.

Hakkai decided to call out, "Hello? Is anybody here"

A large wooden door to the side of the temple creaked open gaining all of their attention, A young bald boy stood in the small opening with his brown eyes suspicious, "Who are you?" He demanded.

He eyed each one of them, Sanzo with his blank stare, Gojyo bored, Goku hungry along with Lirin. Both stood on either side of Rayla who was pinching the bridge of her nose and Hakkai the kind and friendly one, "Were just travelers on our way west, no one to be suspicious about despite how we look."

"Dumb-ass..." Rayla muttered, _I know he means to help but even telling someone that it never helps..._

Gojyo looked at Hakkai with an annoyed expression, "Hey don't you look at me when you say that!"

"Correction, two dumb-asses." Sanzo muttered to Rayla.

Goku's face lite up and they all knew what was coming, "Hey! You got anything to eat around here? Were really very hungry!"

Sanzo and Rayla look at each other, "Three dumb-asses..." They said together but were ignored the whole time.

The young boy stepped out and another one stepped out as well, they were twins but something about them rubbed Rayla the wrong way, "You are travelers?"

"Twins?" Hakkai whispered to himself.

The second boy stepped forward, "Excuse me... but are you?"

The other came forward as well, "You couldn't possibly be the legendary Monk Sanzo?"

"No you have the wrong guy." Sanzo stated without even blinking.

Rayla sighed and Goku leaned out behind him, "Hey, I don't get it. Tell them who you are Sanzo."

"Ya what have you got to hide?" Lirin asks leaning behind his other side.

Sanzo closed his eyes annoyed, "Your both dead... I swear Rayla..."

She nodded and grabbed the two of them by the back of their shirts and set them on either side of her, Gojyo and Hakkai smiled at the group of them, "Now now, all you have to do is something Sanzo like and we get free room and board."

"You can put up with a little hero worship for us can't you? Think of poor Ray, Oh illustrious one." Gojyo added in with a smirk.

Ray groaned, "Don't drag me into this, I'm already playing 'keep Sanzo from killing Lirin and Goku' game... not fun."

"No... I can't"

*Irk*

Okay Rayla had to admit he could have said yes, "Stupid monk! Make yourself of use for once!" Rayla snapped at him with a fist in his face obviously sick of sharing a jeep with them.

He merely looked off to the side pretending she wasn't there.

* * *

Despite Sanzo's harsh behavior and stubborn mood they were invited into the temple due to his status. They were brought into a very similar room bearing the statue of Buddha. Something was bothering Rayla she couldn't figure it out but something was off about this whole area.

"My name is Chingpo, I am an apprentice here at Gosoucan." One of the twins introduced.

The other felt the need to do so as well, "I am Ingescou, Please come in Priest Sanzo."

"What a pain in the ass..." Sanzo grumbled.

Rayla glared at him, "I feel the same about you..."

The two twins were seated just under the statue, Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai were seated down one side. While Goku and Lirin were seated on either side of Rayla down the other side.

"As you can see we live modestly." Chingpo told them.

Ingescou finished for him, "But please take what we can offer you."

Rayla eyed the food set before them, seeds... They smelt the same to her which made not even want to test them.

Goku eyed them as well, "What's this?"

"It is called Soukonton made from Ninginca seeds. Two of them are enough to make you full, please eat." Chingpo informed them but Rayla doubted it could fill Goku's bottomless pit.

Ingescou continued yet again, though it must be a twin thing, "Sorry but I'm afraid this is all we have to offer you."

Lirin and Goku sighed at the same time, "Well I guess if they'll fill me up, Bon Appetite!"

"Down the hatch!" Lirin agreed.

Rayla snapped her arms out to grab both their hands, "No, you two. You promised you would only eat what I prepared for you-" Rayla was cut off by a hit to the back of the head along with Lirin and Goku. Sanzo had decided it was a good idea to hit all three of them.

"You stupid monk, don't hit me!" But Rayla was ignored.

Sanzo glared at them, "Don't eat!"

"Why the hell not?" Lirin demanded.

Sanzo turned and looked at the twins, "So why I don't I see anyone else at this temple huh?"

"Well, usually our senior disciples are here but they-"

The second started, "They all left with our Master about a month ago for a long journey."

Hakuryuu sniffed the seeds and he too knew something was off as he turned his head from it, Hakkai's suspicion grew as well, "And you two have been watching the temple alone all this time?"

"Yes."

"I'm just surprised you haven't been attacked by thieves or demons since then." Gojyo mentions also knowing something was off by the explanation.

Ingescou answered first for once, "That's probably only because of the holy powers of the Ninginca here to protect us from harm."

"Speaking of which, why can't you eat them?" Goku asked one of the two that hadn't picked up on what the others felt.

Rayla was hardly surprised since his appetite over ruled all his sense, "They rotted the second we touched them." Lirin informed, that's second that's two slow.

Chingpo answered that one, "That's because you need special tools called Kinkakishi and Tanban if you want to be able to pick the fruit from the tree."

"Besides the fruit of the Ninginca are not yet ripe to pick."

Goku slightly pouted, "I figured that much out."

Sanzo stood after listening to their tale, Gojyo was next followed by Hakkai and Rayla, "Thank you but we must go."

Sanzo and the rest started to walk away, Rayla paused only a meter or two from Goku and Lirin who were still seated, "You wouldn't dare go without eating at least snack would you?"

"Yes I would." Sanzo stated simply.

Goku tried to argue, "But can't we just-"

"Never mind, let's go."

Rayla smiled at Goku hoping she could change his mind, "I'll get you food, I promise Goku."

"Well I'm not in a hurry, so I'm going to try one." Lirin said picking one up. Rayla's eyes widened as she popped it into her mouth, "Liri-chan... NO!" Rayla tried to stop her but to no avail.

She turned slightly blue in the face, "Ugh, tastes like puke!"

* * *

The five of them stood at the top of the stairs that they had climbed up, Rayla couldn't help but look over her shoulder concerned for Lirin's safety. Enemy or not she was still a child and she found it hard to think of Lirin and Kougaiji as enemies. Her eyes widened as Lirin suddenly bolted past them, "Bye! See ya later!"

"Lirin!" Rayla called after she started to chase after her but Sanzo stopped her, "No, Rayla."

"Sanzo she-". "I know!"

Rayla sighed in defeat only staring after the young girl that continued down the steps, "What the hell is that little girl on?" Gojyo asked as he stood beside Rayla and Hakkai.

"Let's go." Sanzo stated and started down the steps as well still dragging Rayla by the arm despite her complaints.

One of the twins called out to them, "Wait!"

Goku turned around to find them holding out a cloth, "Please take this."

"It will help to ease your hunger while on your journey."

Goku's eyes lite up, "Thank you! Your the greatest."

"We have not had guests in so long, it's to bad." One told him.

The other continued, "We would've liked you to stay with us until our aster returned but we understand."

Goku looked at them sympathy obvious on his face, "Goku, what's the hold up?" Sanzo demanded further down.

"Listen monk, You can't just haul me around-!" Rayla started to complain at him again before she was yanked once more.

Gojyo smirked at her expense before yelling at Goku, "Will you get down here before Ray gets mad Monkey!"

"Don't call me that!" Goku yelled back as he quickly ran down the steps before turning around to look at them twins, "You two wait here a moment, I'll be right back."

"You sense it right? Ray is this what you felt?" Gojyo whispered out to them.

Rayla nodded her head with worry on her face, Sanzo had to agree, "Ya. Their defiantly demons."

"What do you think? Should we go back there and take them out?" Hakkai asked bluntly.

Rayla sighed, "I just want Goku away from this stuff."

"Besides who do you think we are? Some champions of Justice or something." Gojyo agreed on leaving.

Sanzo was obviously going to agree to continue west instead of dealing with this, "I just assume not getting involve with those two."

Sadly nothing ever seemed to work the way this group wanted to, avoid demons and humans a like was a rather difficult task... and it was beginning to make Rayla a little grouchy.

"Hey guys!" Goku's voice rang out, "Those poor kids said their lonely! Let's just with them a little while!"

Goku finally caught up as all four of his companions turned around to look at him, "Come on, Let's go." Gojyo told him with a slight smile, "There just something not right about those two."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked not understanding what Gojyo meant.

Sanzo was a little grouchy himself, "Can't you see that the Ninginca allows them both to cover up both their demon scent."

Goku holds out the food the twins had given him earlier, "But take a look at what they gave me. Isn't it possible their good demons."

"Goku. I don't think it's safe to put to much faith in other people right now." Hakkai informed him.

Goku's eyes widened confused and shocked at his friends words, "I have complete trust in Ray-Ray so why not others? Why should I have to distrust people?"

"Goku, I have given you many reasons to trust me. There is a difference and if you trust me now then believe me when I say we need to keep going." She told him not sure how to explain it to someone like Goku. Hardly any experience in the world and his heart was so sweet.

Sanzo was sick of the talk he knew it was going to be difficult to explain to Goku, "Enough! It's pointless trying to reason with him."

"Sanzo!" Rayla shouted at him for his rude words and Sanzo grabbed the gift from the demons and also holding his old man fan.

Goku was irritated, "Hey! Give that back, It's mine!"

"You shut up! Your idiocy is breath taking!" Sanzo snapped at him turning and starting to walk away.

Rayla wasn't sure what to do, She never wanted to turn back on Goku but she also has a sworn debt to Sanzo... her life.

Goku wasn't about to just back down, "Okay, so what? I'm an idiot! What's wrong with that huh?" Goku gave an irritated huff before turning and walking back up the stairs.

Rayla went to start after him not noticing Sanzo had still been holding her arm, "Hey! Where the hell do you think your going?" Gojyo demanded.

Rayla yanked forward slightly already knowing what he was going to do, Sanzo however held firm, "I'm going back! To prove your wrong about those guys!"

Goku ran up stairs and further from them, "Goku!" Rayla called after him.

"Come on Goku!" Hakkai called out as well.

"Sanzo let me go with him!" Rayla growled out at him furious of the restraints she had, "Should we go after him?" Gojyo asked with a similar thought.

Sanzo was trying to teach Goku, "No we should probably just let him go. It will be useless to try and talk to him anyway and Rayla some lessons can only be learned by living with your mistakes. You can't shield him from emotional pain, protect him with your life nothing more and nothing less."

* * *

Four of them continued forward leaving Goku behind, Rayla was silent the whole way. _Surely trusting others isn't the worst thing in life but there are those whom you can't trust even I know that. There had to be a better way of teaching Goku that, surely this was a little harsh!_ The thoughts were driving her nuts. Nightfall had already come and the moon lite up the night sky with bright white glow. The fire was already going, Sanzo sat on a log, while Gojyo and Hakkai sat on rocks under the tree's. Rayla was by Hakkai leaning against the tree.

"Goku's certainly been gone awhile." Hakkai pointed out.

Rayla's hand closed into a fist still worried about his safety, "I suppose that means we have to camp out in this place huh?" Gojyo stated before looking at Rayla concerned about her and Goku, "I don't mean this as an adage or anything but... I'm hungry."

Rayla frowned slightly, it was driving her insane both Lirin and Goku have likely already fallen into those twins trap while she stood here. What could she do, Sanzo was right yet this felt wrong.

"Hey!" Gojyo earned all of their attention, "Look here."

Lirin emerged from the bushes repeating the same phrase not even looking at them, Rayla pushed herself off the tree and looked wide eyed.

"I have to go there, I have to go there, I have to go there, I have to go there."

"Liri-chan?" Rayla said hesitantly with Hakkai, Sanzo and Gojyo beside her as they walked towards the young girl who seemed to be in a daze.

Hakkai called out as well, "Lirin? Where are you going?" She stopped walking, "Liri-chan?"

She swayed before turning her upper body to look at them, Her eyes were empty and veins were popping along her fave as if something was feeding from her blood... like a seed! Rayla flinched remembering what Chin Yisou had done to her. Lirin cranked her head to the side and gave a dangerous smile before turning around and continued walking still chanting.

"What do you make of that?" Hakkai asked Sanzo.

Sanzo closed his fist which held the gift he had taken from Goku earlier, "I'd say it means that we should never eat these."

Rayla lowered her head, "It's like when the seed was placed into my body however instead of pain and death they seem to be in a trance." She raised her head to look at them, "I'm going after Goku."

She went to leave but her arm was grabbed again, "Were all going." She knew the voice didn't belong to Sanzo, she turned and gave a grateful smile to Hakkai.

She never noticed the glares from her two other companions...

* * *

They followed Lirin through the woods as they sky grew darker, never once did Lirin turned to look at them or even yell at them. Slowly they came to a long cave and traveling inwards, it appeared to be under the temple. The feeling Rayla had wasn't wrong in the end but she felt helpless since they choose to follow her instead of going straight for Goku. The failure she felt towards being by his side was ripping at her heart.

"I had no idea it was like this behind the mountain." Gojyo commented.

Hakkai had an unsure question, "Soo you think maybe we should stop her?"

"How?" Sanzo asked with his arms across his chest.

"Good point."

They came to a dead end of the tunnel and illuminating the night was the roots of the Ninginca. They were large and spread around something which is where the light came from.

"So those are the roots to the Ninginca." Sanzo stated for everyone.

Bodies of dead monks were trapped inside the entanglement of roots as Lirin walked towards it, Hakkai gasped quietly, "Will you look at that!"

"I see. Their human bulbs"

"That plant is using these people as fertilizer."

Lirin collapsed onto her knees and Rayla went towards her, veins wrapped around the young girls waist before Rayla could stop it. She pulled out her blades ready to destroy them. "Wait Ray!" Gojyo called at her making her stop.

"I'm seeing double over there." Rayla turned to where he was pointing to find the bodies of the same boys they had seen earlier.

All their eyes widened, "Then who were the two in the temple?" Hakkai questioned allowed.

"Pardon me. Could you be priest Sanzo?"

A deep scratchy voice caught their attention and all their eyes followed to the same spot the voice came from. Deep among the tangles of roots was an older man with long hair, her was obviously the master of that temple and he barely clung to what little life he had left.

"And you are?" Sanzo asked.

Rayla had an irk mark, "The Master here, idiot."

"Correct. You must pardon my manners, I am Chin Genchi who serves as the head of the Gousoucan."

Hakkai was surprised but with awe, "Your impressive. How do you maintain consciousness with this thing draining all your chi?"

"Oh I doubt I'll last much longer. The Ninginca is supernatural powers increase by the day."

Sanzo's face was serious and calculating, "Tell me what happened here."

"Various items are brought here to the temple as offerings. One day a small seedling was delivered by a man in glasses. We planted it out in the yard but we could see immediately this was no ordinary tree. It grew at such an alarming rate that we feared the Ninginca was created by some form of black magic. We tired to cut it down but blades could not scratch it and it's bark was impervious to fire. Not knowing was else to do and the tree eventually bore fruits. I forbid my pupils to eat them but Chingpo and Ingescou disobeyed me. Two clones were created, without knowing it they served the fruit to us and we wound up here."

"Wait a second. What did you say Chingpo and Ingescou come from?" Hakkai asked him.

The old man was obviously close to his limit as the four of them listened to his story, "They are Ninginca fruits. It steals peoples genetic codes and then grows an exact duplicate out of their seeds. Identical replica's."

"Their clones!" Hakkai muttered.

Rayla gasped, "I know smelt Goku and Lirin's blood earlier today."

Gojyo nodded grimly, "Yeah, Goku and Lirin tried to pick those fruits."

"It must have taken a sample when they were pricked by the Ninginca veins." Hakkai agreed.

Rayla looked over to where Lirin now lay, her eyes still hollow and empty, it was wrong! That was not Lirin should look enemy or not, her lips seemed to be moving as if she was still chanting.

"If that's the case even he may have... met his match." Sanzo said out loud.

Rayla stiffened. _Goku!_

* * *

They got up above the underground cave in time to see a bunch a fake Goku's and Lirin's swarming the courtyard around the evil tree. Rayla found the real Goku wrapped up in veins that appeared to be coming from his own body. He had eaten far to many of those stupid seeds. The cloned twins stood infront of him with a devious and triumphant smile.

"Stop right there!" Sanzo called out earning everyone's attention.

All eyes were on them now, "Shesh, I thought one Goku was bad enough." Sanzo muttered.

"Ya, think of all the trouble they'll cause other folks." Gojyo said with a smoke in his mouth.

Hakkai smiled in their direction, "Besides, illegal copies are an infringement of copyright."

"I want my Goku back and I'll kill a thousand fakes to find the real one." Her eyes were serious as she point one of weapons and in the twins direction.

"S-Sanzo... R-Rayla... Gojyo... Hakkai!" Goku whispered out losing his energy.

One of the fakes chuckled, "We knew you guys would come back here for your friend."

"You saved us the trouble of chasing after you."

The four of them leaped off the roof to land gracefully on the ground, "So these guys must be Kougaiji's assassins."

"His own sister has become roots bait." Hakkai commented, "I find that unlikely."

Rayla nodded her head agreeing, "He seems far to fond of her."

"In that case it's the mastermind who's pulling all of Kougaiji's strings."

Gojyo agreed on that, "That makes sense but twisted personalities seem to point in that direction."

"HA! Useless babble!" A fake twins snapping smiling.

The second order the minions, "Kill them at will."

The group of fake friends and enemies charged at the head on, Sanzo shot with slightly annoyance but enjoying to be able to kill even fakes, "Now your compost heap!" It's shots were timed and had perfect accuracy.

Shakugetsujou's chain was seen slicing through the copies with ease, "Ha! I love this! Beating up a gang of monkeys feel pretty good." He said happily hardly moving from his spot. The control Gojyo held was elegant... even for a pervert.

Hakkai smiled with a ball of chi in his hand with his back against Rayla's, "I know it's hard but do try not to destroy the original will you?" He threw his ball of chi at his half of duplicates before continuing as they blew up, "Rayla will have your head." The chi blast destroyed several in one direct hit.

She sliced threw her own group with quickness still angered for what had been done to Goku, "Don't even think about it monk, I'm keeping that monkey!" Diagonal, downwards, vertical and horizontal; each move was precise with great skill. She was able to finish by going two by two.

She quickly went towards Goku who was still trapped he looked up at her as she got close, "For some reason it others me their having this much fun defeating me! Just who's side are they one anyways?"

"I am on your side Goku-kun!" She told him but no matter how much her blades cut they couldn't break through. She tried to put all her might into slicing through vines but the old man had been right, no blade could cut them.

The twins were stunned at their skill and how easily they destroyed the fake copies, "I don't understand! They should have the same powers as Goku!"

Sanzo's back was to them, "Don't underestimate us! Goku may be nutty be he ain't no fruit. The Goku is much more..." He swiftly turned towards them pulling his gun with him, "DAFT!" He shot the copies that were attacking from behind.

"Next time you take a DNA sample from Goku you might wanna make sure he's not hungry first." Hakkai said he destroyed more fakes.

Gojyo jumped back from doing the same and stood infront of Hakkai, "They may hang from trees but they sure make pathetic excuses for monkeys."

Sanzo walked up to the trunk base of the Ninginca , "Look like your out of tricks!" He pointed his gun at the tree as the two fake twins became fearful, "Now end this game."

"NO!"

"DON'T SHOOT!"

*BANG!*

The bullet went through the tree and began a crystallized form as did the fake twins as all became encased before the two shattered into several tiny pieces. Goku was released as well and started to fall forward till Rayla caught him and held him up. He smiled at her before grabbing his Nyoi-Bo and stood up with her help.

"What the hell?" He asked out loud before walking towards Sanzo. "Why didn't you do that from the very beginning instead of having to fight them all?" Goku asked with his weapon his shoulders.

Sanzo still hadn't looked at him, "That wouldn't have been satisfying."

"What?"

"For you I mean."

"Ugh..."

"Now hurry up and finish the job!"

Goku smiled brightly and twirling his staff, "Listen up Ninginca! You tasted like puke..." He jumped into the air with full force coming down, "Now your saw dust!" Goku sliced right through the crystal tree destroying it all once and for good. The crystal sparkled as it rained down around them. Hakkai, Gojyo and Rayla looked up to watch.

Goku gave a peace sign at them, "Yes!"

* * *

The next morning they were out front of the temple with all of the priests and monks of the temple who had been saved once the tree was destroyed. Goku stood infront of them with the others further behind him, "We are eternally grateful."

"We shall be more weary of our offerings from now on." Another told them.

Chingpo, the real spoke to him as well, "You have done so much for us!"

"How can we show you our thanks?" Ingescou asked.

Goku smiled, "You don't have to thank us but you got any food?"

The twins look at each other and one held out a purple sac, "Perhaps this will meet your approval." He held it out in his palms.

Goku took it happily, "Awesome, Thanks!"

"Let's move!" Sanzo commanded and Rayla waited for Goku this time as he called over his shoulder, "Sure thing!"

* * *

They finally got into the jeep and were heading west once again, Rayla was between Hakkai and Sanzo like usual but kept turning around to check on Goku who sat with Gojyo in the back of the vehicle.

"Hey Sanzo?" Goku asked quietly.

Sanzo didn't even look up from his paper, "What is it?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What for?"

"I'm sorry I'm such an idiot."

Sanzo's next words surprised Rayla, "Don't let it bother you, your in good company."

"Got that right!" Gojyo agreed.

Rayla grabbed Goku and hugged him, "You fine the way you are Goku."

Hakkai kept his eyes on the road but still added in his own piece, "We wouldn't be going on this journey unless were all a bunch of idiots."

And they continued forward...

* * *

**So Sorry it took so long to get another chapter out and thank you all my readers, your all awesome! I will have another out soon, Thanks again! 3 **


	15. Sweet Promise

** Disclaimer - I don't own the Saiyuki storyline or the characters only my OC Rayla **

Chapter 14 - Sweet Promise

"Talking"

_Rayla's thoughts_

_**Someone else's thoughts**_

**Memory**

* * *

The group of five heading west were now located inside of a green valley where a larger village was located. The sun was high in the sky and the valley was surrounded by mountains and cliffs of hard rock. The village was bustling and full of humans going about their day, near the heart was a large restaurant.

They were inside, Goku sat with piles of empty plates infront of him as Rayla slowly cleared them off the counter, "I'm so stuffed!" Goku stated with a content sigh.

Rayla shook her head, "For some reason I doubt it will last." She muttered as she walked past Hakkai at the end, Sanzo beside him while Goku was between him and Gojyo. She shuffled enough so they could at least see over the counter, _sometimes Goku causes far to much work for me_ Rayla thought. She gave a side glance in his direction and couldn't help but smile at his happy and content face, _I guess it is rewarding._

Hakkai chuckled watching her and holding up his cup, "I never thought I'd live to hear those words pass through your lips, Goku."

"It's been awhile we had a proper meal." Sanzo said out loud with eyes closed and a drink held in his hands.

Goku smiled happily, "I'm full so what do we do now? huh?" another plate was moved from his face and looked over at the lean, slender fingers doing so, "Thanks Ray-Ray." His smile was sweet and a hint of pink was on his cheeks, Rayla smiled back and continued.

"We'll find somewhere to stay for the night and then we'll head out first thing in the morning." Sanzo informed him, "And Rayla, you don't work here so cut it out and sit down before I shoot you!"

She glared at him, "I am fully aware of that fact Sanzo but I can't just sit and wait. Goku's cleaning habits are as bad as yours and Gojyo's!" None the less she sat down to avoid being shot at again. She placed herself at the end by Hakkai, the only other person who was tidy, he smiled and poured her a cup of tea that she gratefully took.

"Then first we should look for a hotel!" Goku pointed out to change the subject. When Rayla and Sanzo got into a fight, it usually got dangerous.

Hakkai went back to his own tea with a pleased smile, "Well then were in luck! I believe there's nice one around back of this very restaurant."

"Good then I'm off." Rayla stated standing and heading towards the door after downing her drink, "I'll pay for the rooms this time."

Gojyo had a perverted smirk on his face as he stood from his own chair, "Well then..."

"Gojyo?" Goku asked confused, "Something wrong?"

Gojyo stopped just beside Rayla who had paused at the door once hearing his chair scrape across the floor, "We don't leave till tomorrow, we've already picked an inn..." He turned around to look at the other three men, "So there's only one thing left to do..."

"Eat a meal!"

That got Gojyo annoyed at Goku was they butted heads once again, Rayla couldn't help but let a small giggle escape watching the two. Gojyo grabbed Goku by the collar of his shirt and began shaking him repeatedly, "Is food all you ever think about you moronic monkey! Can't you ever talk about anything else! It's driving me crazy!"

Sanzo and Hakkai stood their pretending not to notice as Rayla finally cut in and pulled the other two apart. Gojyo stood back leaving Goku back on his chair but disheveled, Gojyo's red hair swung around his head as he shook those feelings away, It was times like these Rayla understood why so many women fell in love with him.

"Cruising... Cruising... for... chicks." Gojyo informed them all with a child like smile, a sweat drop appeared on Rayla's brow as he almost seemed to shine with roses around him.

She held her fist up as she started to shake, She hit Gojyo over the head hard with her fist before she did the same to him. She grabbed his collar and began to shake him roughly, "Chicks! Women! That all I ever hear from you, You perverted water sprite! Start using the head on your shoulders damn it!"

Sanzo and Hakkai still chose to ignore them as Goku laughed his ass off at Gojyo's expense. She released him after the short lecture, she sighed before glaring at him, "If I have to hear anything at all tonight, both you and your tart are dead! Understand me?" She demanded holding her weapon for extra emphasis.

He raised an eyebrow looking at her oddly but nodded his head, Rayla gave one last deadly look before Gojyo turned and left with his hands in his pockets almost like he was sulking.

"Your just letting him go?" Hakkai asked as he too watch Gojyo leave just as Rayla was.

Sanzo had his back still turned drinking away, "Yeah sure, Why shouldn't I?"

"Hey Hakkai! Why don't we use our night off to go shopping?!" Goku asked clearly thinking about food and nothing else.

Hakkai knew they needed supplies though, "That sounds good. I've been meaning to pick up more supplies for awhile now. Let's go."

"WOOHOO!" Goku cried out jumping up.

Sanzo's arm stuck out with a gold card, "Hey! I'm running low on cigarette's, why don't you pick up a carton for me? And just because this is a borrowed ATM card doesn't mean you should waste on getting food for Goku."

"Tight ass!" Goku hollered at him

Rayla held her own gold card out to Hakkai with a smile, "That's what my card is for." Rayla said with a warm smile in Goku's direction.

Goku threw his hands around her waist with a happy holler, "Your the best Ray-Ray!" Goku then turned to stick his tongue out at Sanzo who glared. Hakkai chose then to shuffle the two out before Sanzo could try shooting at them... again.

* * *

It was later in the evening as Rayla waiting up high on the town buildings watching over Gojyo, She could hardly hold her snicker in as she watched the young girl chase him around town. During Gojyo's quick little fight in town the girl had been watching, afterwards she followed him to tell him she liked him. It was adorable she had to admit but the way he reacted when she grabbed his shirt and he looked down... priceless. Rayla knew she couldn't let him live this down...

Gojyo would try to speed up his pace but surprising the child matched it easily and still held her sweet smile. Finally Gojyo snapped and turned to holler at the girl, "Will you quit following me?"

"Nuh-Ugh! I'm going to follow you around all day until you listen to what I have to say!"

Gojyo suddenly took a moment to look at his surrounding before he ran as fast as he could away from the child. Gojyo tried running, hiding but nothing seemed to work for him, Rayla wanted to feel bad for him, she really did but it was just too funny. Each time he ran or hid the child found and whined at him.

She wondered how long it would take before he gave in and listened to the girl, seemed like that option required less work. She smiled again as she too followed quietly and well hidden, it was like a stalker but her gut was never wrong. Something told her that she had to be there for Gojyo tonight, in the end if had he found a women for the evening she would have left but he didn't.

* * *

Gojyo went back to sulking as the girl was walking by his side again, his hands were in his pockets as his head hung low, "Look here Missy..."

"I'm not a Missy, I'm Mahoe!"

"Alright Mahoe, I'm going to try asking you nicely, like this..." He shook his head to prove his point, "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, Will you please try and go find someone else to play with?"

"Nuh-ugh!"

"Look! Your big brother has some really important business to attend to right away, okay?" By that he meant dirty acts with women... pervert!

Mahoe looked up at him with innocent eyes, "What kind of business is it?"

Rayla let out a small snicker knowing his irritation and discomfort, "Hmmm, I kind of have to... find me a date."

"Hmm, I got an idea! Why don't I go on a date with you!" Mahoe cried out and latched onto Gojyo's waist.

The look of horror on his face made Rayla break out into a real laugh, "Maybe when your just a little bit older..." Gojyo muttered as Rayla managed to contain herself and keep her presence unknown.

Footsteps caught her attention as she noticed both Hakkai and Goku, both of them had their arms filled with groceries, She shrank a little further back into the shadows to make sure Goku didn't sense her. It was a reason why they never played 'hide n seek', Goku had a strange ability to find her no matter what.

"That's... Gojyo!" It hadn't been her that caught his attention, Goku spotted the very people she had been following.

He watched closely before he suddenly screamed in horror watching Gojyo and the little Mahoe, Rayla tried hard not to laugh at the misunderstanding. Goku caught Hakkai's attention as the level headed man walked to over to look where Goku was pointing.

"Why'd you stop here? What's the big hold-up?'

Goku stuttered before he spit out what he was trying to say, "Gojyo's gotten so desperate he's resorted to picking up under aged girls!"

"Gojyo?" Hakkai looked up to find neither of them were there, "Out where?"

"What the-?" Goku asked clearly confused.

Hakkai laughed finding only humor, "Your crazy, no bodies there."

"I saw them! I swear I saw him with a girl about ya-big!" Goku held his thumb and pointer out to exaggerate his point, "And they were walking together holding hands!"

Hakkai continued to smile, "I just don't buy it. Look he may not appear it but he's normal."

"You sure?" Goku questioned before muttering to himself, "Ray-Ray will believe me..."

"That's would because you pout until she does..."

"I do not!"

* * *

Rayla followed them to a small restaurant ways away from their own hotel, Gojyo had gotten the little Mahoe a meal and she started to eat happily. Rayla easily got inside and stayed far enough out of sight, Gojyo pretended to have a cold heart but there was warmth inside him despite his past.

"Loooks goood!" Mahoe cried happily with her spoon ready.

Gojyo still looked as bored as can be as he pouted, "Here's the deal. You go home as soon as your done with that, you got it?"

"Okay! Then I won't eat anymore!"

Gojyo held his head up with his left hand as he looked at the little girl, "Aaaahhh Come on!" He whined at her. His eyes widened watching the child's face puff out, Rayla had to admit the little girl looked adorable!

"Agh, Alright! Go ahead and eat it, it's okay." He told her finally caving in as he waved his right hand lazily at her.

Mahoe's face brighten like a torch, "Yay!" She took a bite of her food happily, Gojyo smiled looking at her, "Hey Mister..."

"Huh?"

"You never told me what your name was."

"That so? My name is Gojyo. Gojyo. I'm Sha Gojyo." He almost purred at his own name making Rayla have a sweat drop on her brow watching.

Mahoe looked at him unimpressed, "Oooh." She paused for a moment still looking Gojyo in the eyes, "I don't like that name." She stated before going back to her food.

Gojyo gave a deep sigh before lowering his head exhausted, Mahoe suddenly put her spoon in the bowl, "Say Gojyo, I'm going to ask you something important okay?" She told him looking at his face again.

Gojyo smiled before placing his left hand on her head, "Alright you win!"

"You'll listen!?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice do I?" Gojyo told her honestly.

She was glad to hear she finally won, "Here is goes..." Mahoe's chair screeched across the floor as she stood, "I would like... to hire your services for a night okay?"

"Huh?" Gojyo was dumbfounded.

Mahoe was serious how ever, "Gojyo... I want to hire you for the night okay?"

"Do you even know what that means?" He asked her.

Mahoe went into thought, "Gojyo, you are strong, aren't you?"

"Yeah... I do my best to stay in shape." Gojyo bragged.

Mahoe didn't understand his tone though, "And that's exactly why I'd like to higher you."

"Oh my god!" Gojyo breathed blown away by his situation, "A guy like me isn't cheap honey!"

*Irk*

Without thinking Rayla hit him over the head with newspaper she had in her hands, "Hey! Huh?" Gojyo looked at Rayla wide eyed.

She froze for a moment just realizing her mistake, "I was already here before you ask, your so slow you didn't even notice me." Gojyo blinked a few times before he recovered himself.

He glared a little, "Then why did you hit me?"

"Don't you dare charge this sweet little girl anything!" She growled out at him.

Mahoe looked at Rayla wide brown eyes, "Who are you?"

Gojyo sighed, "This is a traveling companion, Rayla. Rayla meet Mahoe."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Rayla but it's okay..." Mahoe fished through her left pocket, "So I don't have much but I can give you this." In her hand was a green jewel pendant, it looked sentimental.

"But this is just a worthless piece of..."

*Smack*

Rayla hit him again as Gojyo went to glare and yell at her, Rayla nodded her head in Mahoe's direction. Gojyo looked at the girls face as she glared deeply at him, he caved.

"Okay, tell me what you want..."

Mahoe told them her story, the girl was with her parents trying to outrun the demons who had gone crazy. They had been driven out of their own home and were seeking refuge in a town that was demon free. They were camping not far outside of the forests when they were attacked during the night, the villagers were all killed one by one. Mahoe's mother had hidden her in the back of a carriage, her parents had given their lives to keep the child's life a secret. Mahoe was hidden in a supplies box and instructed to run to the nearest town without looking back.

Mahoe began to cry remembering the slaughter she found in the morning and the necklace that hung around her mother's neck, "I told the town's people but they didn't believe me. I don't know if it's because I'm a kid or if it's cause their scared of demons but they would listen to me..." She cried to them.

Rayla walked to her side and stroked her back gently to try and calm Mahoe, "I see now, why you were so persistent." Gojyo stood from his chair, "Well then shall we get going?"

"Huh? Mahoe looked up at Gojyo surprised. Gojyo had a smile on his face with a thumbs up pointed in her direction, "You just bought yourself one demon ass kicker!"

Mahoe's face brighten instantly, "Ray, You in?" Gojyo asked.

Rayla nodded her head with determination fired in her violet eyes, she couldn't hide the soft spot she had for kids... she could never have any of her own.

* * *

With the others

In the hotel room Sanzo sat with her black shirt revealed reading a newspaper and having a smoke as usual sitting on a chair at the small table set in the room. Goku and Hakkai had just gotten back into the room as the door swung open.

"Were back!" Goku called out, looking around he noticed only Sanzo was there, "Gojyo still hasn't made it back yet? And Ray-Ray isn't here either!"

"Forgive us for being so late, Goku went on a little spending spree with Ray's card, hopefully she won't be angry..." Hakkai told him handing back Sanzo's gold card.

Sanzo quickly looked up from his paper to take the card, "Meh, it's not like this money is mine..." He could just imagine the reaction the owner was feeling from this trip, "More importantly what did you make of the place?"

"Seems peaceful enough lively too but..."

"But?"

"I did hear one rumor..."

"What rumor is that?" Sanzo asked.

"Seems like some demons have taken residence in the forest, just west of town. There's been quite a few reports of missing relatives, I'm betting it's the work of our old friends. The disappearances seems to be occurring with greater frequency I'm afraid..." Hakkai was interrupted.

Goku suddenly popped up with his arms in the air, "Hey! I saw something even more disturbing... Gojyo was on a date with this girl this big!" Hey held his thumb and pointer inches from each other over exaggerating again.

"Get out of here!" Sanzo said completely trying to ignore him.

Goku turned around with his arms out by his side, "I'm not passing judgement, I'm just saying!" He sulked away, "I could've sworn I sensed Ray-Ray at one point as well..." He muttered that comment made Sanzo's eyes snap in his direction before Hakkai gained it once more.

"What should we do?"

"The forest is directly in our path so we'll find out either way." Sanzo informed his going back to his paper.

Hakkai wanted to know more, "Why don't I go out and ask around a little bit more? See what I can find."

"You do that."

* * *

Rayla, Gojyo and Mahoe were walking through the western forest in the dark of night, "This is the place." Mahoe told them, it was obviously scary for her, "The towns people say this forest is haunted by spirits and ghosts, no one dares to come near it." Gojyo and Rayla were on either side of the little to be on the safe side.

"Spirits and ghosts, I gotta tell ya, their all the same to me."

Mahoe stopped suddenly making Rayla pause, "Gojyo..."

They arrive at where the incident happened, "So this is where your family was attacked..."

Rayla looked around for the same reason Gojyo suddenly became tense, "I know your here..." He said quietly but knew he was heard.

"What?" Mahoe asked not being able to sense the same as they could, "Just talking to myself.." He looked at Rayla quick before walking forward, "Come on, let's go."

Both she and Rayla began to follow behind him, "But where are we going?" She asked confused.

"Demon hideout."

The hideout was actually a small house as they all stood outside it, Mahoe had a tight grip on Gojyo's hand as Rayla made sure to watch their backs, "Are you ready to go take a look princess?"

"Ugh I guess..." Mahoe answered.

Rayla placed a re-assuring hand on the child's back, "No harm will come to you."

Mahoe gave a quick nod before the walked into the house, Gojyo opened the door and called out, "Hello? Anybody home?"

_Idiot! _Was all Rayla could think as she watched and waited, "It looks abandoned..."

They started inwards to explore as Mahoe gripped his arm with two hands, Rayla was only inches behind them, weapon ready. They didn't get far before Gojyo suddenly stopped, "W-What is it?" Mahoe asked scared.

"Somethings not right... Do you feel that Ray?"

"Yes."

"What's not right?" Mahoe asked confused.

Gojyo narrowed his eyes with suspicion, Rayla surveyed the house, _Looking quickly everything seems like a normal home but something was wrong it didn't feel like a home on top of that add the aura surrounding the place..._

"Gojyo... I'm scared!"

Gojyo's eyes widened suddenly before he slammed the door infront of them open, their eyes widened in complete surprise at what they saw.

"What the hell is that?". "Let's go!" Mahoe begged.

A deep and sinister chuckle was heard, there was humans stuck inside was seemed like a gooey prison draining their life energy. It was disgusting...

"It's them!" Mahoe cried out suddenly about to run for her parents.

Gojyo held her back as Rayla pulled out her weapons, "No!"

"Let me go!" She demanded angrily.

Gojyo was level headed about the situation though, "Calm down Mahoe, check this out!" Gojyo boasted as he pulled out Shakugetsujou, "Ah Ha!" He said as he slammed them into the ground dispelling the illusion. They were already sounded by the same stuff, it made Rayla cringe in disgust.

"Well it looks like were in the whale's stomach so to speak..."

"Gross..." Rayla complained.

Mahoe was worried far more now, "But first we have to find a way out of here, you with me?"

"Hm." She nodded her head firmly trusting him completely. Rayla had to admit she was surprised by this other side of Gojyo she was seeing.

As Gojyo pulled his weapon out a mound of the green stuff began to bubble up not far from them, Mahoe screamed as Rayla turned to face what ever came their way. Instead of an attack the goo began to pull towards them to attempt to absorb them.

"This I don't need, Move it!" Gojyo hollered at them as they ran to avoid being caught up in it.

A vine shot out and wrapped around Mahoe's leg knocking her to the ground, Rayla sliced them easily as Gojyo picked them up. More shot out as both Gojyo sliced them to pieces, "Eat this!" He cried out still holding Mahoe.

They booked it and could see the exit only meters from them as Mahoe panted heavily from both exhaustion and fear, "Okay, get ready to jump! Now!"

They all jumped up forward, instantly after the landed they were attacked by more vines, "Ugh this thing is persistent!" Gojyo complained.

"Look Gojyo!" They looked to see the vines slowly spreading towards the door to trap them in, "The door!"

He thrust-ed his weapon forward to stop it from shutting them in, Mahoe ran threw quickly, "MS. RAYLA, GOJYO HURRY!" She cried at them.

He smirked looking at the girl in the eyes, "That's not very likely..." Vines had wrapped around his weapons and hands, if Rayla tried to cut them she would cut off his hands as well.

The sides began to close, "Gojyo! Ms. Rayla!" Mahoe ran towards them.

"Stand back! You'll just get swallowed up too!"

"But if you don't leave with me your going to die!"

Gojyo looked at her, his expression softening, "Your not going to get rid of me that easily... Mahoe." With that the wall slammed shut sealing them away from her.

"NO GOJYO!" She screamed in to the forest.

* * *

With the others

After hearing rumors of Gojyo and Rayla being spotted leaving with a little girl in the direction of the forest, they went to the west to find them in case they needed help.

"Did you hear that?" Hakkai asked.

Goku didn't notice the obvious, "See I told you they were an item!"

*Smack* "Then why would Rayla be with them?" Sanzo asked him after hitting him hard with the paper fan.

Hakkai merely gained a sweat drop before they carried on the find the source of the scream.

* * *

"Gojyo... You sure surprised me today. First your a pig, then your a coward next your the sweetest guy in the world.. What the hell?" Rayla whispered to him. The fought against the vines after they had been sealed away but were over powered by the sheer numbers of them. They were now strung up hanging with vines wrapped tightly around their bodies.

"That almost sounds like your flirting with me Ray..."

"Keep dreaming water sprite!"

The deep chuckle from before was heard as he suddenly appeared before them emerging from the same stuff Rayla had been disturbed by earlier making her grimace, "What good fortune, I never expecting anyone willing to show up here to be eaten."

"Your hospitality sure leaves something to be desired there buddy." He joked like usual.

She sighed realizing her worry about him was pointless as she waited for him to finish his job, "A smart ass. I usually find them difficult to stomach."

"I always did have a sharp tongue."

"Who are you?"

"No one."

"Fine, sometimes it's better not to know what your eating..."

Rayla almost gagged, "Defiantly not someone you want to eat, I can just imagine the places that's been..." She muttered making Gojyo smirk.

"Oh Ray that almost hurts me feelings... So do you mind if I ask you something? Do you keep those people alive over there?"

"I like my food to be freshly picked."

"Well thanks. That's good to know."

"But I'm afraid I'm going to have to eat you and your friend right away."

"Oooh, were scared, aren't we Ray? Do tell me why is that?" Gojyo asked clearly not worried.

Ray sighed beginning to get bored with the game Gojyo was playing, "Because I can smell that both of you are dangerous." His body began to wiggle making Rayla grimace again.

Before he could harm either of them the demon was knocked to the ground hard, "Well well well, that was perfect timing."

A hole had been blown threw the side and their other companions had come to their rescue, "You know you two really add some color to the place."

"Stuff it monk!" Rayla growled.

Gojyo lowered his head slightly, "Yea, Yea, just get us down!"

"I think we should take a photograph!" Hakkai suggested.

That caught both Ray and Gojyo's attention, "Anything but that!"

"Do it and I will skewer you Hakkai!" She threatened making him chuckle but Hakkai still held his hands up in mock surrender.

Goku looked at them both with a large smile, "Ah, don't be shy now!"

Several shots were fired in their directions they were freed from their restraints, "I'm not finished with you!" The demon growled out towards Gojyo as he landed.

Goku charged with Nyoi-bo ready, with a battle cry he went to hit the demon but a massive and thick vine blocked the attack. Then demon had made himself taller as he showered an attack from above at Goku, Hakkai managed to get to him in time to stop the attack.

"You just get back Goku!" Hakkai told him.

Goku was grateful, "Thank you!"

"Damn! It's everywhere!" Sanzo complained as Rayla and he fought back to back, "Just keep shooting!" She told him.

Several more rounds went off, "What does it look like I'm doing?" He growled back at her.

"Haha!" Gojyo laughed as he sliced more of the vines to shreds, "Isn't the something you can do?"

Hakkai charged up an attack, "That's real easy for you to say!" Something suddenly caught his attention as he looked up above them.

Hakkai smiled while throwing out attacks with his left hand he pointed upwards with his right at the eyeball above them, "You might want to try aiming for that, it kinda looks like a weakness."

"Really? You don't say?" Goku asked staring at Hakkai in disbelief.

Rayla stood beside him as Gojyo and Sanzo stood back to back now, "I'm betting with Hakkai's intuition."

"I agree. He is a gambler after all."

Rayla glared at them, "Stop wasting breath and hurry up! I'm getting sick from standing int his place!"

Gojyo charged for the spot Hakkai pointed out, "As my lady commands!" Gojyo mocked her.

"Oh no your not!" The demon threw is body in the way confirming Hakkai's statement.

Gojyo threw his weapon at the demon without hesitation, "And now your unarmed..." He gasped suddenly.

Gojyo jumped right p to his level, "You know what, I always prefer to pull weeds with my hands!" Gojyo said before he hit the demon with his full strength knocking the body out of the way, "Take that!" He said as he slammed his fist into the eye destroying it.

With a bright light the demon was destroyed, they were free along with the other people trapped by the demon. The sun peeked over the tree's lighting up the area they were in, they all stood together with Mahoe as she stared happily being able to see her parents once more, "It mother and... and Father!" She ran happily laughing towards her parents, calling out to them she jumped into her mother's arms.

After a quick reunion she called back out to him, "Gojyo!" She ran to stand before him.

"I'm happy for you Mahoe."

"Thank you, Gojyo."

"Yea, well... So long." He was about to turn away before he stopped, "Oh, I almost forgot." He placed the necklace around her neck gently, "This looks better on you anyway."

"But Gojyo, I haven't given you anything as payment, nothing!" She tried to argue.

Gojyo shook his head, "I'll look you up in about ten years until then the pendant will be the way that I find you."

An irk mark appeared on Rayla's head as Hakkai and Goku held her back, "But..." Mahoe started.

Gojyo smiled and winked at her, "I'll sure sweet talk you proper that's a promise."

"Gojyo, I can't wait!" She smiled happily.

* * *

They were long outside the village and forest now leaving what had happened behind them, The drove through the dirt as Gojyo and Goku sat the back while the other three were in the front.

"By the way..." Gojyo started looking over at the others, "I don't get it, how did you three morons ever figure out where you could find us, huh?"

"We wanted to get a look at that girlfriend of yours." Sanzo stated bluntly as Rayla covered her mouth to hold back the snickers threatening to boil over.

Hakkai smiled innocently as Gojyo's mouth dropped, "We heard all these strange rumors, someone fitting your description ran an escapade through town then ran of into the woods with a little girl. What do you make of that?"

Goku went chibi as he held a hand up to his mouth trying not snicker either, "That girl was pretty cute but I had no idea you had such odd tastes..."

"Ray was there to and do you want to die monkey?" Gojyo threatened.

Goku looked to side still planning on teasing him, "What it's the truth isn't it. You cradle robbing water sprite!"

"That's it! Your so dead!"

"Shut up or I'll kill you both!" Sanzo warned them annoyed already.

The fight started again between them as the once again drove west to find out what else might meet them on this set path, Gojyo looked at Rayla for a quick moment, "Thanks for your help Ray."

"But I didn't do anything." She told him honestly.

Gojyo looked up at the clear blue sky, "That's not true, having you by my side... made everything worth it."

* * *

Sorry it took so long :( I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, just editing the other chapters for the mistakes. Fell free to message me for any suggestions to the story! Thank you to my devoted readers, you guys make this all worth doing!


	16. Fated Spell of Five

Chapter 15 - Fated Spell of Five

"Talking"

*Actions*

_Rayla's thoughts_

_**Someone else's thoughts**_

**A memory of the past**

Rayla lifted her head to the rain the poured gently down onto them, it was obvious there wasn't a town close enough to the group. That left them with the option of setting up a small camp in the woods. Rayla didn't really mind the rain but she knew what it could do to that already crabby monk, so she helped Hakkai and Goku set up a green tarp.

"We aren't really going to camp out here are we?" Goku asked Hakkai and Ray. She knew he was mostly upset that there wasn't a proper restaurant for him to pig out at.

Hakkai turned to look at him with Rayla, "At least we'll be able to get out of the rain for a few hours."

"Then would one of you explain to me why the three of us are doing this while the other two sit on their ass?" Rayla growled out hammering a peg into the ground with a little to much force.

Hakkai didn't bother to hold back the sweat drop that started to slide down his face, neither of them wanted to answer her how ever, Rayla continued to help outside as she thought about the past. _Sanzo hates the rain, each time he gets into a bad mood when it begins to pour. I knew why but I stayed out of their business but perhaps we all just wished for the past to be washed away with it. We were all tied together, more than these boys really knew. I didn't believe her when she told me but that night, it was raining just like this and that's when I truly started to believe..._

* * *

**Back then it was only Rayla, Goku and Sanzo; the three of them worked together despite their differences. Rayla didn't know at that point but it was Gojyo who had originally found Hakkai, his name was different back then but his personality never seemed to really change to her.**

**Sanzo had been summoned once more to the Temple, the Aspects asked him to hunt someone down. It had been only two months before hand that a mass murder was reported, one man killed a thousand demons, a whole clan. Rayla had heard the rumors but she knew there had to be more to the story. There was also the rumor that if one man killed a thousand demons he himself would turn into one. That had been the first time she ever heard of the name how ever, Cho Gonou...**

**Back at the temple when Sanzo had returned from being told his current mission, the monks were getting driven up the wall by Rayla's favorite person. Goku was a bit younger and had his long hair at that point, but hewas still the same innocent boy she remembered.**

**"Thank goodness, Master Sanzo is here!" Rayla stiffened when she heard the news. Rayla's hair was still long but her hair only reached past her shoulders, she wore it in a pony tail most days. **

**"Thank the gods." The second monk complained.**

**Sanzo walked into view of the small room Goku and Rayla were in, "What's all the commotion about?" He asked.**

**"It's just that boy..." The monk started looking at Goku which in turn cause Sanzo to look as well.**

**Goku was covered in dirt, paint and anything else the little puppy he had brought in could get into. Rayla was going to tell him 'no' knowing how Sanzo would react but Goku pulled the 'puppy' look on her so she caved. Sanzo glared at all three of them, the innocent dog included, "Hello Sanzo! Welcome back!"**

**"Sanzo." Was Rayla's only greeting to him.**

**The first monk clenched his fist as Sanzo grounded his teeth, "The women allowed him to bring some filthy stray dog into the compound. They've been knocking over alters, artifact's... i-it's completely out of control!"**

**"It's a puppy and he is merely boy!" Rayla defended them both stepping in the way slightly.**

**Sanzo glared at her and pretended she wasn't there as he walked up to Goku, "Look Sanzo!" Goku held the puppy up.**

**Rayla knew what was coming making her flinch as the old man fan smacked Goku on the head hard, "Why you *Smack* dumb monkey!"**

**Rayla sighed, "That hurt! Why did you do that for Sanzo?" Goku whined at him as Rayla noticed the monks dumbfounded expression.**

**"You know damn well what it was for!" He growled at them before he turned is annoyed expression onto Rayla, "You have to stop letting him have what ever he wants!"**

**"He's a boy Sanzo, a bored boy that you leave behind all the time!" She argued back to him.**

**The monks watching them sighed amazed by what they were watching, "That boy and women can be such a burden. Why the Master would take on such a troublesome pair, I will never understand it, it just doesn't make any sense to me." The first one told the other.**

**"I totally agree." The second monk said despite their thoughts, bothe Rayla and Sanzo had heard what was said. There was already enough problems with her being there since she was a women, then Goku came along. Despite that Sanzo still silenced them when ever they compained, it was his own way of showing he cared, at least that was what Rayla hoped...**

**Sanzo's violet eyes turned to glare at the two monks silencing them once more, "Sorry Master, please forgive us." They said before running away.**

_**Sometimes I wonder why I even bothered with them, he's so damn noisy for one thing and she never tells him no. Goku's voice kept calling out to me, it really grated on my nerves but when I had enough I went over to smack him one but then he looked up at me with that stupid look on his face... it wasn't like the emptiness I saw in her eyes... in the end, I lost my will to strike.**_

**Sanzo recalled both days with clarity as he thought to himself, Rayla had several uses, a babysitter being one of them. He pretended he didn't really care all that much, he took them in so now he was stuck with them. **

**Sanzo got is revolver loaded and ready to go as Rayla strapped her swords to her waist, "What's with the peas and sticks, you guys going somewhere?" Goku asked them.**

**Normally Sanzo took her with him but Rayla had been with Goku up until recently, Sanzo told her to come along and since she owed him her life, she couldn't say no; despite her new found attachment to Goku.**

**"Afraid so, Unfortunately I have been given the task of hunting down a certain someone." Sanzo answered bluntly.**

**Goku stood excited, "If Ray-Ray is going, let me go with you!"**

**"I refuse. Why should I take some troublesome animal with me?"**

**"Sanzo!"**

**"Who are you calling an animal?" **

**Goku and Rayla spoke at the same time making Sanzo sigh for a moment, "That's would be you! Don't you know who you are?"**

**"Awe come on! I don't want to be left behind here with the monks, Ray-Ray is the only who does anything with me!" Goku whined at him.**

**Rayla knew what the monks would say about Goku when they thought they weren't listening, she wasn't very well liked either. That was one reason why Goku attached onto her when Sanzo found him.**

**"Please Sanzo!" Goku turned his pleading eyes to Rayla, "Don't let him leave me behind Ray-Ray!" Rayla wasn't very fond of the nickname he chose, it seemed like more work to say but she never corrected him.**

**She looked at Sanzo but knew Goku had already convinced him, "You really are a pain in the ass." Sanzo grabbed one more thing, placing it on his head he looked at Goku, "Hurry it up you little monkey, Let's get moving."**

**Rayla and Sanzo started to walk away but she would never forget the big smile he wore, "Wait up, Sanzo, Ray-Ray!"**

* * *

**It hadn't taken them long to get to the small town they had been informed to look, the three of the sat at restaurant table as the sun started to set.**

**"Sanzo, I've been thinking. If this Cho Gonou guy killed a thousand demons and became a demon himself, he's a real bad dude right?" Goku asked Sanzo who sat across from him. Rayla sat beside him looking at him with a bit of worry, Goku had some skills but that didn't mean she could stop worrying about him.**

**"Who can say..." Sanzo answered but she knew he was thinking the same as she. There was something about this mission that didn't sit well with them, Rayla didn't know the details but could feel the doubt Sanzo held.**

**Girls talking in the corner caught Sanzo's attention, earning Rayla's as well, "Somethings wrong with Gojyo."**

**"Your telling me! He didn't try to hit on me once yesterday!"**

**"Didn't he say something about taking in a wounded guy about a month ago? Someone with green eyes and pretty face? That's when it started..." The comment from the unknown person made Sanzo stand up and walk towards the group having the conversation.**

**Rayla had a bead of sweat fall down the side of her face in worry, Sanzo tended to have bad social skills, "Sanzo?" Goku said muffled and mouth full of with food in his mouth... again.**

**"I'd like to know more about this wounded man your friend has taken in."Sanzo said placing his hand on the table.**

**The man... **_**maybe... I think it might be a women**_**... smiled at Sanzo, "Why look for a wounded man at my friend's house when there's a perfectly healthy, hot number right here. I bet you all carry big guns in your robes-" The man/women started to reach for Sanzo's... private area's. Rayla became instantly angry for some reason and drew her blade just as Sanzo pulled out his gun.**

**"The stereotype..." Sanzo looked at Rayla for a moment who held a blade at the neck of the same person Sanzo held a gun at, "...happens to be true!"**

* * *

**They had been told what happened and where this Sha Gojyo lived, Sanzo and Rayla stood outside the small house's front door while Sanzo knocked on the door, "Sorry to disturb you so late but I'm on a hunt for a diabolical criminal who committed mass murder."**

**"Idiot..." Rayla muttered to herself, "I am right, your have no social skills..." The was two handsome men in the room, one with short brown hair but she could only see one green eyes clearly, his hair covered one. Rayla could feel pain from this man, as if his heart had been torn. The other had both long red hair with red eyes... **_**Double red... blood colored hair and eyes... he's a half blood!**_** Rayla realized instantly staring, she thought of someone who had long been a memory.**

**Sanzo ignored her and continued to explain. "A man with green eyes, He goes by the name of Cho Gonou." Neither Rayla or Sanzo missed the way the man with short brown hair reacted.**

**"Really? Don't know him..." Said the redhead eying up Rayla before glaring at Sanzo.**

**Sanzo was already annoyed, "Don't play dumb! I know for a fact that you took this mad man into your own home!"**

**"And I'm telling you I've never heard of him." The man began to step outside, closing the door behind him and staring down Sanzo, "Who the hell are you anyway? What kind of a monk goes around hunting murders?"**

**Sanzo ignored him and went to open the front door but his hand was grabbed forcefully by the man known as Gojyo, "Let me go!"**

**"What if I say no?"**

**Rayla pulled out both her blades, "Then your going to have a lot of trouble coming your direction."**

**"I'll sheet wrestle with you anytime after I've dealt with him, beautiful."**

**Sanzo brought his knee up to Gojyo's gut as soon as the comment left his mouth causing him to crumple to the ground, "Bastard!" He grunted as Sanzo began to walk towards the house.**

**That didn't stop Gojyo as he grabbed Sanzo by the shoulder and punch him with as much strength as he could, "Sanzo!" Rayla yelled out to the stubborn monk as he wiped his left cheek.**

**"You'll pay for that." Sanzo threatened ignoring Rayla's call, "Your a dead man."**

**Both Goku, who was hiding due to Sanzo's own odd request, and Rayla sighed quietly as Gojyo smirked down at Sanzo, "What dinomination did you say you were, Buddha?" He gave a short chuckle.**

**"Stupid women..." Sanzo grumbled not so quietly, "I heard that you arrogant jerk!" Ray glared at him, once again she was ignored, "The kind that doesn't forbid from my kicking your ass!" Sanzo answered while standing.**

**"Just because you belong to an order doesn't mean I have to follow yours." Gojyo brushed him off.**

**Sanzo was losing his patients, **_If he ever had any... _**Rayla thought to herself, "You wanna die that badly do ya?"**

**"Is it just me or is this getting out of hand?" Goku whispered to Rayla from where he was hiding, she nodded her head in agreement but no one noticed she was with Goku.**

**She couldn't deny it though, the fact that he was a half blood caught her interest, "I don't die easily." Gojyo retorted back at Sanzo.**

**Sanzo wiped out his gun and shot right through the door not far from Gojyo's head and the man they were hunting, "You damn Buddha thumper."**

**A small and not so subtle snicker made Sanzo's glare deepen but Rayla couldn't help it, "Now I don't want to bloody up those luscious locks of yours pretty boy..." Sanzo took the chance to taunt his opponent this time.**

**"Stop it, Gojyo!" A rich and soothing male voice cried out and the front door opened to reveal the man known as, Cho Gonou.**

**Gojyo was obviously annoyed, "You stay inside now!"**

**"So your Cho Gonou!"**

**"Took you long enough, Sanzo..." Rayla commented after already figuring that out.**

**Gojyo took the opportunity to bring his knee up to disarm Sanzo of his gun, Rayla went forward for back up but never butted into Sanzo's fights unless his life was on the line. She had to watch as Gojyo grabbed Sanzo by the head and slammed it into the dirt, he pinned Sanzo to the ground by sitting on him and holding the back of his head.**

**"You bastard..." Sanzo nearly hissed but gave Rayla the clear warning to stay out of this fight.**

**She didn't like but had to respect his wish, they had to finish their task, "You know, I'm always better when I'm on top..."**

**"I think I might puke..." Rayla muttered as she covered her mouth with her hand but her attention was caught by someone else, someone new.**

**Cho Gonou stood not far from her, "Hurry up and run!" Gojyo called out to him.**

**"Rayla!" Sanzo yelled her name but it felt more like a command to her.**

**She nodded her head, withdrew her katana's and block Cho Gonou's path, "Damn it!" Gojyo muttered, "I said go!" Gojyo tried again.**

**Rayla watched Cho Gonou's reaction, it wasn't what she expected of a murderer... **_Perhaps, he made the same mistake... I did. _**She could help but wonder about what exactly he was being accused of and why?**

**"What are you waiting for Rayla!" Sanzo demanded of her but she wouldn't look at him as she sheathed her blades. For some reason she couldn't swing, she lost her will to fight staring at those green eyes, "Why?" Gonou whispered softly but Rayla hid her face from him.**

**"RUN YOU IDIOT!" Gojyo hollered at him making him flinch before he started to turn and run.**

**Sanzo was beyond angry with Rayla by this point but had expect something like this might happen, "Useless idiot! Goku!"**

**Goku jumped down on cue infront of Cho Gonou, "Damn it! So you were prepared for everything..." Gojyo sneered at Sanzo.**

**Goku stood and taking a fighting stance, "I just have to beat this guy, right?"**

**Goku didn't wait for a reply as he charge with his knee up at Gonou who held his own by bringing his fore-arm up to stop the attack. Goku jumped back but it was clear that Cho Gonou was severely injured already and wouldn't be able to put up much more of a fight.**

**Goku slowly stood, "Sanzo..." Goku turned to look at him happily as if a table full of food was infront of him, "This guy might actually be pretty good!" He said pointing at Cho Gonou.**

**"Don't look so happy about it."**

**Goku turned back to his opponent, "Then I'll take it seriously now."**

**Gonou looked once at Rayla before taking a quick glance at the door, Goku took the chance to bring his leg up kicking him in the jaw. He was knocked back onto his back but landed near Sanzo's gun, Goku charged at him while he grabbed Sanzo's gun and pointed it at Goku.**

**Rayla didn't stop herself, "STOP!" She screamed at them both as she placed herself between the gun and Goku.**

**"Ray-Ray..." Goku whispered in shaking voice.**

**Rayla stared down Gonou with her back to Goku, "I won't let you harm him... no matter what your past might be like..." She told him quietly but with a firm voice.**

**"Goku! Rayla!" Sanzo called out to them.**

**"Please don't move and just listen to me." Cho Gonou called out to everyone leaving a short pause before he continued, "Don't blame him for any of this. He has nothing to do with me. It's true I have committed monstrous sins but there is just one thing I have left to do. Time. I just need to have a little more time, I apologize for everything..." He suddenly lowered the gun before he took of.**

**"Huh? Hey!" Goku tried to call out to him.**

* * *

**The group invited themselves into Gojyo's house now that their target had already run off and Rayla was currently getting the cold shoulder from Sanzo, Gojyo was curious as to why she didn't attack his temporary companion, "So his name's Cho Gonou...? That name really doesn't fit him."**

**"And your telling me, he never told you anything?"**

**"That's what I've been saying all along, I don't know why you haven't been listening to me and another thing..." They all looked at Goku who was stuffing his face, "I don't see why I'm responsible for feeding your pet, Your really pushing your luck."**

**Goku turned around with a nearly empty bowl but a very happy face, "Hey this is really good! Can I finish it, Can I?"**

**"Are you trying to eat me out of house and home, you stupid monkey!"**

**"I'm not a monkey, my name's Goku you degenerate!"**

**"Well, I think stupid monkey is the most accurate!"**

**"He did go about five hundred years without eating, so his body must be trying to make up for it." Sanzo commented ignoring them all.**

**Gojyo was annoyed and confused, "What's up with that?"**

**"You certainly are eccentric, why did you take him in if you knew it would cause problems for you?" **

**"That's a very good question, I'm not sure I know the answer..."**

**"Hey Sanzo!" Goku called out, "Is he really a bad guy?"**

**"Why do you ask?"**

**"Well Ray-Ray didn't attack with you told her too and for some reason he just didn't seem like a bad guy to me."**

**Rayla lowered her head as Sanzo lit a smoke, "Murder doesn't necessarily mean evil, right? The world being what it is a lot of people out there that deserve to die, don't they? But those who decide to take it upon themselves have to be prepared if others trying to kill them as well and that's what they call the law of Karma, my friend. That's why good or bad, the only ones left standing will be the ones that have the strongest will to survive. " Sanzo's words weren't meant to just her but she could feel he meant what he said.**

**Gojyo smiled and leaned on Sanzo's shoulder while chuckling, "Will to live huh? To bad your a monk!"**

**"And what is that supposed to mean?"**

**Goku interrupted before he could answer, "So where does that leave us?" Goku looked at Rayla and Sanzo, "What are we going to do now? Do we just let him go?"**

**"Listen, I may not like it but this is still my assigned mission even if it is a pain in the ass..."**

**"I'm afraid your wasting your time." Sanzo looked at Gojyo, "I don't know what kind of unfinished business he has but what ever it is, he's going to do it and then he'll probably die." Rayla's head snapped in the direction of Gojyo, "That's just the kind of guy he is."**

**"If that's true..." Sanzo looked at Rayla, "That's even more reason to find him. My instructions are to capture Cho Gonou and bring him back to the Palace of the Setting Sun alive, I can't have him dying at his own convenience. Sorry to bother you."**

**Sanzo, Goku and Rayla started for the door to leave and continue their task, "Hey!" Gojyo called out to them, "Count me in!"**

* * *

****Sorry the update took so long thank you everyone for your patience more will be up soon I promise, Your all so awesome, thanks for all your support :)


End file.
